Issue d'un age différent
by Ste7851
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de voyage dans le temps. Vous me connaissez c'est toujours un HG/SS. Venez lire...
1. Chapter 1

_**ISSUE D'UN AGE DIFFERENT**_

Miss Granger obtient une chance de changer les choses, sans perdre son emprise sur le présent ... passé ..., où quoi que ce soit…

_**Note de l'auteur**__** :**_ Je ne possède rien ni personne. Histoire va probablement se finir en HG / SS parce que je les adore comme un couple.

_**Note de la traductrice**__** :**_ Et oui, je reviens mais cette fois avec un texte qui n'est pas de moi mais d'un auteur que j'ai découvert ressèment. Je vous fais découvrir sa fic. J'ai bien aimé le thème de l'histoire. Donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi.

_**--**_

_**CHAPITRE 1 :**_

_**Le souhait à l'Horcruxe**__**  
**_

Cela faisait cinq jours, que Ron avait rejoint Harry et Hermione. Elle aurait dû être heureuse. Après tout, n'était-elle pas censée être amoureuse de Ron ?

Pourtant, s'enfuir comme il l'avait fait était tellement immature. Peut-être, avait-il mûri un peu, mais quand même ... Cela avait été tellement … frustrant !

Maintenant, elle restait là, tenant un fragment du médaillon. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait gardé. Les garçons l'avait conduit à l'endroit où Ron avait utilisé l'épée de Gryffondor pour le détruire, mais elle savait que garder un souvenir pourrait les aider à montrer qu'ils avaient accompli une partie de ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire.

Hermione était assise dans la tente à penser à tout cela. Mais elle en avait assez. C'était la Saint-Sylvestre et elle regardait les garçons entrain de discuter de la façon de créer un feu d'artifice à l'intérieur de la tente. Hermione regarda sa montre. Il ne restait que quelques secondes avant minuit et on serait en 1998. Que pourrait leur apporter la nouvelle année ?

_« Si seulement je pouvais revenir là où tout a commencé. » _pensa-t-elle_. « Sirius ne serait pas mort. Dumbledore ne serait pas mort, non plus. Je pourrais même sauver Cédric Diggory, avec un peu de chance. »___

_« Je veux ...»_ murmurait-elle. En saisissant le morceau du médaillon si durement dans sa main, que celle-ci se mis à saigner, mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas. _« Je voudrais pouvoir revenir à 1994, pour l'empêcher de se relever », _pensa-t-telle. Juste au moment où 1997 prit fin, et que commença 1998.

_« Je voudrais … »_ dit-elle encore, en ouvrant les yeux. Mais où était-elle ? Ce n'était pas la tente ?

Il s'agissait de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

_« Hermione ! Que diable t'arrive-t-il ? »_

_  
__**Note de l'auteur **__**:**__ Alors ? Ce n'est pas une fic de voyage dans le temps ordinaire, du moins je l'espère. Elle est unique, où tout du moins inhabituelle. Vous verrez ce que je veux dire en lisant la suite._

_**Note de la traductrice **__**:**__ Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPITRE 2 :**_

_**Bonne Année !**_

_« Où sommes-nous »_ demanda Hermione, prise de panique. _« Qu'est-ce ... qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? »__  
_  
_« Hermione tu es ... malade! »_, dit Ron en la regardant de haut en bas.

_«Oh ! Tais-toi Ron »_, dit-elle. Puis elle l'étudie soigneusement. _« Avez-vous pris une potion d'antivieillissement tout les deux ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

_« Il existe une potion antivieillissement ? », _demanda Lavande.

_« Non, s'il y a quelqu'un qui à pris une potion c'est toi. Mais une de vieillissement »,_ dit Harry à Hermione. Ils avaient l'air plus jeune. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

_« Comment sommes-nous arrivé jusqu'ici, nous étions dans la forêt »_, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle frénétiquement, et elle remarqua que tout le monde qu'elle connaissait à Gryffondor avait rajeuni. Et il y avait des élèves plus âgés qui ne devraient plus être là.

_« Vous étiez dans la Forêt interdite ? »,_ demanda Ginny et Hermione resta bouche bée. La jeune fille qu'elle regardait, était à peine une adolescente.

_« Non ! »_, dit Hermione, frustrée.

_« Bonne année 1994, tout le monde ! »_, firent les voix unies de Fred et George, alors qu'ils lancèrent des feux d'artifice dans la salle commune. Ils arrivaient tout juste de leur dortoir, et n'avaient pas vu l'Hermione jusque là.

_« 1994 ? »_, criait-elle en sautant du canapé. _« Quoi ! ... J'ai fait un voyage dans le temps ? Mais c'est impossible. J'ai juste désiré … Et me voila … avec le médaillon … »,_ dit-elle en tirant le morceau de médaillon éclaté de sa paume. _« Je ... ne devrais pas être là, mais en 1998 ? »_

Tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était mentalement dérangée, mais il ne pouvait pas nié qu'Hermione venait soudain de vieillir devant leurs yeux.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »_, demanda Fred à Ron et Harry, qui avait momentanément oublié leur feu d'artifice.

_« Tu n'as pas remarqué Fred ? »,_ dit George, en agitant sa main devant Hermione. Fred comprit finalement qu'Hermione avait environ 18 ans et non 13 ans comme il aurait dû être.

_« Oh ! »_, dit-il.

_« C'est … c'était il y a quatre ans »_, ajouta Hermione, prise encore de panique. _« Je ... J'ai besoin de voir le directeur. Oh Merlin ! Il est encore vivant, n'est-ce pas ? S'il vous plaît, dis-moi qu'Albus Dumbledore est toujours vivant ! »_, dit-elle en saisissant le plastron de Fred.

_« O-Oui, il est toujours vivant »_, dit Fred. « _Hey, Hermione. Tu veux aller à Pré-au-lard avec moi le Week-end prochain »_, a-t-il demandé, en agitant ses sourcils, la regardant de haut en bas. _« Tu sa drôlement vite grandi, tu sais ça ? »__  
_  
_«Tu es trop jeune pour elle »_, annonça Georges, en tirant sur son frère pour lui demander la même-chose _« Viens plutôt avec moi, Hermione. »__« J'ai besoin de le voir »_, dit Hermione, en sortant de la salle commune. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, mais au bout d'un couloir, elle se heurta à quelqu'un qui l'a empoignée pour l'empêcher de tomber. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de Sévèrus Rogue, le souffle coupé.

--

**_Note de l'auteur_**_: Il semblerait que je ne fasse que des chapitres courts. Le prochain chapitre "rencontre avec un meurtrier" devait être au départ dans ce chapitre, mais je préfère garder la longueur du premier chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews. Je vous adore. Merci beaucoup._

_**Note du traducteur :** Merci à **Nofal, Aurelie Malfoy, Lilylabiche, Leeloo03, Cixy, Vampireclamp, Eliie Evans, Luffynette, CutieShunshine et tigrou **pour vos super reviews. Merci de toujours me suivre et me laisser vos impressions. A bientot._


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPITRE 3 :**_

_**Rencontre avec un meurtrier**_

_**  
**_  
_« Je peux vous aider Miss ? »,_ demanda Sévèrus, une étincelle dans ses yeux. Il ne l'avait pas lâché et ne l'avait pas reconnu pour le moment. Bien sûr, elle était censée être plus jeune, avec des cheveux plus sauvages. Et dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, pas entrain de se balader en dehors de sa salle commune, après le couvre-feu.

_« Oh ! euh »_, dit Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas retirer son regard de ses yeux. Puis elle commença à trembler, oubliant ce qu'elle était censée faire.

_« Vous allez bien ? »,_ a-t-il murmuré. _« Vous êtes à la recherche d'une personne en particulier ? »_

L'homme lui sourit gentiment, elle sourit en retour. C'était étrange elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire auparavant. En fait, personne ne le voyait jamais sourire. Probablement parce qu'un de ses évènements était si rare.

_« Euh, bonjour, professeur »_, dit-elle. Oui, elle avait certainement oublié qu'il était le meurtrier de Dumbledore. Debout, toujours dans ses bras, elle traversait une période difficile, se souvenant même pas qui elle était.

Quand elle l'appela « Professeur », Sévèrus fut confus. Qui était cette jeune femme en face de lui ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

_« Êtes-vous une ancienne étudiante », _a-t-il demandé en fronçant les sourcils. Ces jambes cédèrent à nouveau et Sévèrus la retint à nouveau.

_« En quelque sorte »_, dit Hermione, en essayant de se concentrer. Et c'était très difficile pour le moment.

_« Eh bien, de toute façon, vous ne devriez pas être ici_ », dit-il. En se rappelant qui il était.

_« Je viens de la salle commune de Gryffondor ... Oh! Je me souviens », _dit-elle_. « Monsieur, c'est moi. Hermione Granger ». __  
_  
_« Granger ? »_, a-t-il demandé, en levant un sourcil. Puis, ça l'a frappé. Il savait qu'il avait vu ces yeux là auparavant. Il a même cru reconnaître cette voix, mais elle était plus âgé, plus mature que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Soudain il se rappela qu'il la tenait contre lui et la lâcha sans ménagement.

_« Oui, monsieur »,_ dit-elle, en regardant ses pieds.

_« Après le couvre-feu, Miss Granger ? »,_ demanda-t-il, en revenant à son état normal. _« Peut-être que perdre quelques points pourrait … » _dit-il en souriant.

_« Professeur, regardez-moi »_, dit-elle, en mettant les mains sur les hanches _« N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose d'inhabituel chez moi ? ». __  
_  
_« Le fait que vous avez pris quelques potions illicites de vieillissement, ne semble pas inhabituel, compte tenu de l'incident Polynectar qui il y a eu il y a un an? »__  
_  
Hermione tressaillit. _« Professeur, je viens de voyager dans le temps et moi ... Oh! »_, dit-elle, se rappelant soudain qu'il avait tué où allait tuer Dumbledore. Elle ne savait plus trop bien. Elle fit une pause puis passa devant lui et avança directement jusqu'au bureau de Directeur.

_« Zut »_, dit-il, en se demandant si elle allait lui parler de leur petit ... accrochage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête… _« Attendez… », _pensa-t-il_. « Voyager dans le temps? Oh ! »_ Il allait devoir enquêter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous,_

_J'ai quelques petits problèmes avec la publication de mes chapitres mais j'ai trouvé une parade pour pouvoir vous répondre à tous._

_**Leeloo03 :**__ Merci pour ta review. Les chapitres sont court, c'est un souhait de l'auteur, mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il y a plus de 100 chapitres._

_**Aurélie Malfoy :**__ Merci pour la review._

_**Vampirecamp :**__ Merci pour la review. Et Sévèrus va en voir de toutes les couleurs._

_**Nofal :**__ Merci pour la review. Oui, il l'a drague. Crois-tu qu'il soit déjà amoureux._

_**Luffynette :**__ Merci pour la review._

_**Moajackspa :**__ bien sur c'est « Hermione's Age Difference Issues », et merci pour la review._

_**Magdeleine robin :**__ Merci pour la review._

_Et merci pour ceux que j'ai oublié…_

_**CHAPITRE 4 :**_

_**« Réunion avec Dumbledore »**_

_****_  
_«Euh…», _dit Hermione, en regardant la gargouille de pierre, qui la regardait en retour de façon impassible.

_« Sucettes aux citrons »_, dit Sévèrus, la faisant sursauter. La gargouille bougea, et Hermione mis son pied sur la première marche et se retrouva rapidement devant la porte du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

_« Sucettes aux citron »s, _pensait-elle_. « Bon choix, professeur. »  
_  
Elle frappa énergiquement à la porte de Dumbledore.

_« Entrez »_, dit-il, et Hermione ouvrit la porte. Elle regarda le chef d'établissement pendant dix secondes, en pensant que dans quelques années, dans l'avenir, il serait mort. Bientôt, la vue devint floue par les larmes qui jaillirent de ses yeux, et elle couru vers l'avant, franchit le bureau, et se jeta dans les bras de Dumbledore, sanglotant.

« _Merlin, professeur, je n'ai jamais été si heureuse de vous voir! »_ Ses épaules se secouaient de haut en bas. Elle pleurait sur son épaule, et lui, il lui frottait le dos.

_« Miss Granger, peut-être vous feriez mieux de vous expliquez »_, murmura-t-il, levant son sourcil vers Sévèrus, qui venait tout juste hausser les épaules.

_« Elle est tombé sur moi dans les couloirs »_, dit-il, expliquant sa présence ici. A sa voix, la tête d'Hermione fit le tour du bureau, et elle recula.

_« Ne venez pas près de moi »,_ dit-elle d'une voix si dure que les deux hommes la regardaient, plus qu'un peu choqué.

_« Je vous conseillerais de me parler sur un autre ton, je suis votre Professeur »_, dit Sévèrus d'un ton glacial, l'émotion de son visage et de ses yeux étaient pleines de fureur.

_« Je ne suis pas votre élève »,_ répondit-elle, en le regardant méchamment.

_« Oh »_, dit-il, son sourcil levé.

_« Asseyez-vous et expliquez-vous, Miss Granger_ », dit Dumbledore, indiquant une chaise devant son bureau. Hermione s'avança, et s'assit. Ses yeux ne quittent jamais Sévèrus.

_« Oh, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, jeune fille »,_ gronda Sévèrus et Hermione s'assit brusquement, un peu choqué.

_« Je peux donc déduire que votre comportement étrange n'est pas du à la prise d'une potion de vieillissement où d'aucun charme de vieillissement »_, demanda Dumbledore à Hermione, qui a finalement détournés son regard du maître des potions au directeur. Elle hocha la tête_. « Je déteste le demander, mais il auriez-vous voyagé dans … ».  
_  
_« Le temps, oui »_, dit Hermione. _« Et vous êtes ... vous êtes mort, monsieur »_, dit-elle, les larmes coulant doucement sur son visage. Bien que sa mémoire fût brumeuse, elle avait encore une emprise sur certains des faits, du moins pour le moment.

_« Comment vais-je mourir ? »_ demanda Dumbledore intéressés. _« Non, attendez. Vous ne devez pas me parler de l'avenir. »  
_  
_« Mais je peux sauver des vies de cette façon ! »,_ dit Hermione. _« En quelle année sommes-nous ? 1994 ? Eh bien, je peux sauver Cédric, et Sirius, et vous, et ... ».  
_

_« Sirius ? »_ Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. _« Sirius Black ? ».  
_  
_« Yeh ... oh. Bien sûr. Il, euh ... il est innocent. Professeur. Peter Pettigrew ... Oh ! Il ya quelque chose au sujet de Peter Pettigrew, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi ! »._ Elle frappa son front avec la paume de sa main droite. _« Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ? »  
_  
_« C'est peut-être les effets du voyage dans temps, Miss Granger ? »,_ suggéra Sévèrus sèchement.

_« Que savez-vous au sujet de Peter Pettigrew ? »_, a demandé le Professeur Dumbledore en regardant sérieusement Hermione.

_« Professeur Dumbledore, je viens de l'avenir »,_ dit Hermione. _« Et je l'ai en quelque sorte remplacé mon corps de 1994 avec mon corps de 1998. Et j'ai l'air de perdre mes souvenirs de l'avenir. »  
_  
_« Peut-être, est-ce mieux ainsi. »_, annonça Dumbledore gentiment. _« Mais je crains que dans cette … situation. Nous ne puissions probablement pas vous renvoyer dans votre époque. »_

_« Parce qu'en arrivant ici, j'ai changé les choses, n'est-ce pas ? »,_ demanda Hermione. Ni elle, ni Dumbledore, avait remarqué Sévèrus s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous tellement en colère contre moi, Granger ? »,_ demanda-t-il, et elle trembla en entendant sa voix.

_« Je ... je crois que vous faites quelque chose de mal dans l'avenir », _dit-elle, en plissant les yeux pour essayer de se souvenir. _« Quelque chose avec Vous-Savez-Qui et … Malfoy. »_ Elle n'était pas sûre. Les deux hommes, eux, se tendirent lorsqu'elle mentionna Lord Voldemort.

_« Peut-être, pourriez nous en expliquer plus sur Tom Jedusor_ », demanda Dumbledore.

_« Il est de retour »_, dit Hermione. _« Dans mon temps. Il revient, en quelque sorte. Bientôt ».  
_  
_« Quand ? »,_ demanda Dumbledore d'une voix dure.

_« C'est ça le problème, Professeur »,_ dit-elle, en se frottant le front à nouveau. _« Je ... je ne sais pas ! »_

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : C'est moi, où ce chapitre une plus long que les autres ? Il semble plus long à cause de la quantité de dialogue. Eh bien. J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire, plus encore que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire. Hourra pour l'écriture!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur alors je vous poste un nouveau chapitre. Il est possible que cela arrive plus souvent maintenant.**_

_**A bientôt, ste7851**_

_**CHAPITRE 5 :**_

_**"Problèmes"**_

_«Eh bien, Miss Granger »_, dit Dumbledore, mettant sa tête dans ses mains_. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous pourriez nous dire ? Oui je sais, J'ai dit que nous ne devions rien savoir de l'avenir, mais il semble que j'ai eu tort »__  
_  
_« C'est un miracle »,_ murmura Sévèrus, en levant les yeux au ciel.

_« Vous avez dit que Cédric allait mourir »,_ continua Dumbledore en essayant d'avoir l'attention d'Hermione. Mais elle semblait perdue.

_« Cédric ? »_, demanda-t-elle.

_« Il y a trois garçons dans cette école, qui se nomme Cédric »,_ ajouta Dumbledore, impatient. _« Cédric Carlisle, Cédric Diggory, et Cédric Horton » __  
_  
_« Oh, euh »,_ dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils de concentration_. « Je pense que c'est ... Cédric Diggory ? Ce nom sonne dans ma tête ».__  
_  
_« Je pense, Monsieur le Directeur »,_ dit Sévèrus, _« Que la manière du Voyage dans le temps, et la perte de mémoire de Miss Granger, serai un sujet à parler aux réunions de l'Ordre. » __  
_  
_« Très bien, Sévèrus »,_ dit Dumbledore, regardant toujours à Hermione. _« Peut-être qu'elle peut nous aider ? » __  
_  
_« Oui, Monsieur le Directeur »,_ dit Hermione, se sentant misérable.

_« Vous avez dit que Sévèrus n'était pas votre professeur dans l'avenir », _demanda Dumbledore. _« Vous avez laissé tomber la potion ? » __  
_  
_« Je n'allais pas à Poudlard »_, répondit Hermione. _« Harry, Ron, et moi ... Nous voyagions. Je me souviens d'une forêt, puis je suis arrivé ici. Je ne me souviens pas pourquoi nous n'étions pas à l'école, mais je pense qu'il avait un rapport Voldemort. » __  
_  
_« Je vois »,_ dit Dumbledore. _« Que vouliez-vous faire ici, alors ? » __  
_  
_«L'année prochaine, j'espère avoir une idée de ce qui c'est passé pour moi »,_ dit-elle en réfléchissant. _« Alors peut-être pourrais-je commencer ma septième année à la rentrée scolaire, quand les garçons seront en quatrième année, ça serait bien. » ___

_« Je suis sûre que ça serait bien, effectivement »,_ ajouta Dumbledore, en rayonnant à son nouveau. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de bâiller. Le directeur dit en riant. _« Peut-être que Sévèrus devrait vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre tour, Miss, afin que vous dormiez un peu. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas obliger de tout expliquer à vos amis ce soir, je ferais une annonce au petit déjeuner demain matin. » __  
_  
_« Que direz-vous ? »_, demanda Hermione en se levant.

_« La vérité »,_ dit simplement Dumbledore. _« Inutile de mentir, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que si vous aviez voyagé de dix ou vingt ans dans le passé, nous … » __  
_  
_« Soit »,_ dit-Sévèrus, avec un grognement. _« Dans mes années d'école. »__  
_  
_« Ce serait plus facile à expliquer »,_ dit Dumbledore. _« Ou bien, il serait plus facile de mentir, et dire que vous étiez une étudiante d'une autre école. Mais dans ce cas ... »_

_« Tout à fait »,_ dit Hermione, hochant la tête. _« Eh bien, bonne nuit, monsieur, et je vous remercie. »__  
_  
_« Bonne nuit, Miss Granger. »__  
_

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de progression dans l'intrigue, mais tout viendra en temps utile, il y va de même pour les personnages._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Et puis mince encore un autre ….**_

_**CHAPITRE 6 :**_

_**"Un chat et un rat"**_

Hermione et Sévèrus firent le chemin qui menait vers la tour des Gryffondors très lentement, plus lentement que ce qu'ils auraient normalement pu marcher dans une situation similaire.

_« Miss Granger »,_ dit-il enfin, et Hermione s'arrêta et le regarda. _« Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je vais faire dans l'avenir. » __  
_  
_« Eh bien, ce que vous ferez dans l'avenir, n'est pas encore fait. Surtout si je peux obtenir de ma mémoire plus de détail et l'arrêter. »_

_« Merci »,_ a-t-il murmuré. Hermione fut surprise. Non seulement elle obtient des excuses injustifiées de son professeur de Potions, mais aussi un « merci ». Il était impensable pour quiconque, et encore moins un étudiant, d'en obtenir plus de lui.

Il leur a fallu, ensuite, une poignée de secondes pour se rendre compte qu'ils se regardaient à nouveau, ne pouvant et ne voulant pas se déplacer. La respiration d'Hermione ralentie, tandis que son rythme cardiaque accéléré. Sévèrus s'avança vers elle, … A ce moment là, ils entendirent un miaulement. Ils se regardèrent, et virent Pattenrond se diriger vers eux.

_« Oh, Pattenrond ! »,_ s'écria Hermione doucement, accroupie pour le ramasser et le prendre dans ses bras. _« Tu m'as manqué. » __  
_  
_« Là »,_ dit-Sévèrus. _« Une autre chose à retenir de vous. Vous ne l'avez pas vu depuis un bon moment, on dirait ? » __  
_  
_« Oui »,_ dit Hermione, qui fourrageait la fourrure de son chat tandis que Sévèrus regardaient. Il aurait aimé être à la place du chat, dans son cou, … Il secoua brusquement de la tête pour chassée ses pensées, rejetant la faute sur un manque de présence féminine dans sa vie depuis ... eh bien, pas mal de temps.

Pattenrond miaulait à nouveau, et a lutté pour descendre. Déçu, Hermione l'a placé sur le plancher, mais il la regarda en trottinant un peu dans le couloir. Il les a ensuite regardé, comme pour dire: « Suivez-moi » avant d'avancer un peu plus loin. Ils se regardèrent l'un, l'autre, et en silence avancèrent dans le couloir.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche autour du château, après le chat d'Hermione, ils entendirent un bruit de grattage. Hermione retient Pattenrond parce qu'il avait trouvé le rat de Ron, Croûtard.

_« Bonjour, Croûtard »,_ dit Hermione, en le prenant dans les bras. _« Maintenant, Pattenrond, arrêtes de lui faire peur, tu as compris ? »__  
_

_« Qui, moi ? »,_ semblait dire Pattenrond.

_« C'est drôle »,_ dit Hermione, en regardant les pattes avant de Croûtard. Elle remarqua qu'un orteil manquait à sa patte. _« Pourquoi me fais-tu penser à Pettigrew quand je te regarde ? »__  
_  
_"Peut-être que cette chose lui appartenait",_ déclara Sévèrus, indiquant Croûtard.

_« N-non»,_ dit Hermione.

_« Que faites vous ici ? »,_ demanda une voix, les faisant se tourner rapidement. Remus Lupin se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire figé sur son visage fatigué.

_« Bonjour, Rémus ! »_, dit Hermione vivement.

_« Sa ... Hermione ? »,_ dit-il, les yeux écarquillés. _« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? C'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ? » __  
_  
_« Oui »,_ dit-elle en hochant la tête. _« J'ai voyagé dans le temps d'environ ... quatre ans, c'est ça professeur Rogue ? »_ Il acquiesça. _« Mais j'ai perdu mes souvenirs du futur. Nous ne savons pas encore très bien pourquoi, ni comment. Mais, euh ... »_ Elle regarda Croûtard, et quelque chose lui fit froncer les sourcils. _« Nous avons trouvé Croûtard ! Euh, ça va vous semblez étrange, mais pourriez-vous le regarder ? Je sais que vous étiez un ami de Peter Pettigrew, eh bien, je me souviens que très faiblement, alors je peux me tromper, mais ... » __  
_  
_« Non, tu as raison »,_ dit Remus en lui tendant la main avec un froncement de sourcils. _« Pourquoi ? » __  
_  
_« Miss Granger pense qu'il y a un lien entre ce rat et Pettigrew »,_ dit Sévèrus. _« Lui qui a toujours été un homme très semblable à un rat de toute façon. »__  
_  
_« Plus que vous ne le pensez »,_ murmura Remus, en prenant Croûtard des mains d'Hermione. _« Eh bien, il n'a jamais vu un rat de compagnie, mais ... Oh, Merlin »,_ dit-il doucement. _« Queudver ? »  
_

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Vous savez à qui il se réfère dans cette scène, sans doute. Du moins, je l'espère que vous._


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPITRE 7 :**_

_**Une découverte**_

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par Queudver ? »_, demanda Sévèrus à Remus.

_« C'est ... c'est Queudver »,_ dit Remus calmement, quand Croûtard se mit à se débattre pour se défaire de son étreinte.

_« Professeur, vous lui faites mal ! »,_ dit Hermione, en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise.

_« Pas plus que ce qu'il mérite, je pense »,_ murmura Remus, sortant sa baguette. Hermione eut le souffle coupé, et il en était de même pour Sévèrus, mais il retint tout de même Hermione. Remus posa Croûtard sur le plancher.

_« Ouïe ! »,_ Cria une voix, et ils ont tous levé les yeux pour voir Ron et Harry se déplaçant vers eux.

_« Oh, Ron ! »,_ dit Hermione soulagé qu'ils soient là à temps.

_« Si ce n'est pas déjà suffisamment grave que ce chat sanglant le chasse tout le temps »,_ dit-il. Rémus agita légèrement sa baguette sous la réflexion de Ron.

_« Ne lui faites pas de mal Professeur Lupin »,_ dit Hermione, luttant en vain contre les bras de Sévèrus qui la retenait toujours.

_« Je ne vais pas lui faire du mal »,_ dit Remus, et seulement alors, un sort jaillit de sa baguette magique et c'est retrouvé sur le rat. Ron cria de rage, et a courut vers l'avant, mais il a très vite reculé, en état de choc, lorsque le rat c'est lentement transformé en un gros homme, trapue, et dont les yeux étaient remplit d'effroi.

_« REMUS-S »,_ dit-il. _« B-Bonjour, mon vieil ami. »_

_« Vieil ami ? »_ dit Remus, furieux. «_Tu es censé être mort, Peter! Que diable s'est-il passé ? » __  
_  
_« Euh, bien »,_ a déclaré Peter Pettigrew, en se croisant les mains, alors que le trio d'or et que Sévèrus le regardait avec émerveillement. _« C'est drôle, tu ne trouves pas ? »._

_« C'est un Animagus ? »_, dit Hermione à voix basse, tournant son regard interrogatif sur Remus. Il a acquiescé, et agita sa baguette à nouveau. Pettigrew c'est raidit, mais rien ne s'est passé.

_« Il ne peut pas redevenir un rat maintenant »,_ dit Remus air sombre. « _Viens et expliques-toi avec Dumbledore. Maintenant ! »_. Il a attrapé le bras de l'homme et l'a transporté le long des couloirs jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »,_ demanda Harry, en regardant autour de lui, confus.

_« C'est l'homme qui a été tué par Sirius Black »,_ dit farouchement Rémus, en levant le bras de Pettigrew légèrement pour souligner son propos. « _De toute évidence, il est encore vivant »._

_« Et il a été avec toi tout ce temps, Ron »,_ dit Hermione, les yeux écarquillés. _« Attendez ! »,_ dit-elle. « _Il ... Oh, il y a quelque chose ! Pourquoi mes souvenirs s'estompent ! »__  
_  
_« C'est ce que nous avons l'intention de savoir, Miss Granger »,_ intervient Sévèrus sèchement, la tenant toujours. Aucun d'entre eux ne se plaignaient, et dans le noir, avec la distraction supplémentaire d'un homme présumé mort, personne n'a vraiment remarqué.

_« Quelque chose au sujet de ... il les a tués! Je pense »,_ dit-elle, en rongeant un de ses ongles. Pettigrew avait l'air effrayé, et coupable de quelque chose. _« Tes parents, Harry »,_ dit-elle, en se tournant vers son meilleur ami. _« Il était le gardien du secret… » __  
_  
_« Je pense que vous avez assez ennuyé le Directeur pour ce soir, Miss»_, murmura Sévèrus à l'oreille d'Hermione, la resserrement à la taille. Elle frissonna. _« Vous serez ce qui est arrivé, demain »_

_« Peux-tu apporter du Veritaserum, Sévèrus ? »_ demanda Remus.

_« Mais bien sûr, Lupin »,_ répondit Sévèrus en ricanant.

_« Merci » __  
_  
_« Si ça a quelque chose à voir avec mes parents »,_ dit Harry, regardant Remus, _« je veux venir aussi »._

_« Vous le saurez demain, Potter »,_ dit Sévèrus à haute voix, en le regardant. Encore une fois, il resserra les bras autour d'Hermione, mais cette fois il s'agissait d'une réaction inconsciente à ce qu'Harry avait dit. _« Allez-vous coucher avant que je retire des points à votre maison ». __  
_  
_« Vous n'avez qu'a me mettre une retenue, professeur »,_ dit Harry.

_« Ne me tentez pas »,_ dit Sévèrus, les yeux brillants.

_« Parler pour vous »,_ dit Ron, qui devient rouge vif quand il s'aperçu que le maître de potions tenait Hermione près de lui. _« Ne touchez pas à notre Hermione ! » __  
_  
_« Excusez-moi pour avoir tenté de l'empêcher d'attaquer Lupin dans la défense de votre ancien rat »,_ dit-il, en lâchant d'Hermione à contrecœur. Elle a également été réticente à s'éloigner de lui, mais elle savait qu'elle devait retourner à la salle commune, et essayer de démêler ce qui se passait pour elle. Au moins il n'y avait pas de cours le jour suivant.

_« Bonne nuit, Professeurs »_, a-t-elle dit à Remus et Sévèrus. _« Allez, vous deux »,_ dit-elle, en accrochant ses mains autour des bras de ses amis. _« Il a raison. Nous pourrons demander au professeur Dumbledore, demain. J'aurai certainement besoin de le voir demain, de toute façon. » __  
_  
« _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Mione ? »_, demanda Ron, en la regardant de haut en bas une fois encore.

Sévèrus retint un petit rire en voyant tout le monde partir, le laissant seul dans le couloir.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Etant donné que l'auteur nous a écrit plus de 120 chapitres je pense qu'aujourd'hui vous méritez plusieurs publications. Alors bonne lecture…**_

_**CHAPITRE 8 :**_

_**Vérités révélées**__**  
**_

Effectivement, le lendemain, Dumbledore a fait une annonce au petit déjeuner.

_« Je suis sûr que vous avez tous été informés de l'accident ... surprenant qui semble avoir frappé Miss Hermione Granger »,_ dit-il, et Hermione rougit comme tout le monde se retourna et la regarda. Certains d'entre eux n'en n'avaient pas entendu parler, et leurs mâchoires chutèrent. Il y avait aussi ceux qui en avaient entendu parler, mais seuls les Gryffondors, l'avait effectivement vu. Il y a eu quelques murmures, et beaucoup de garçons la regardaient et appréciait beaucoup ce qu'il voyait. Sa rougeur augmenta immédiatement.

_« Il y a eu plus de révélations surprenantes au cours de la nuit, cependant »_, a poursuivi le Directeur, et les étudiants se regardèrent.

_« Comme vous le savez, le prisonnier qui s'est évadé d'Azkaban, Sirius Black, a été incarcéré pour assassinat, y compris la trahison des parents de Harry Potter, conduisant à leur mort prématurée. »_ Hermione et Ron regardèrent Harry, qui lui fixait Dumbledore, attendant la suite. _« L'un des hommes, que Sirius Black aurait assassiné Peter Pettigrew, un de ses vieux amis d'autrefois »_, a-t-il dit en regardant vers le bas à la table du personnel momentanément, et puis, levant les yeux, _« Peter Pettigrew, est finalement en vie, et c'est lui le responsable des crimes dont Sirius Black était accusé. » __  
_  
Un hoquet monta des tableaux, y compris du personnel. Les enseignants qui connaissaient le secret n'étaient que Remus et Sévèrus, c'était donc une surprise pour tout le monde.

_« Albus »,_ chuchota Minerva d'une voix rauque. _« Nous ... nous avons eut tort tout ce temps ? » __  
_  
_« Tard hier soir, les Aurors du Ministère de la Magie ont emmené Pettigrew à Azkaban, où il attendant son procès. Par conséquent, le danger de Sirius Black a été diminué, et si vous le voyez, rassurez-vous, car il est innocent. Et n'hésitez pas à me l'amener. Je sais que cela est sans précédent, mais c'est le moins que nous pouvons faire pour quelqu'un qui a été emprisonné à tort pour avoir assassiner de ses amis. »__  
_  
_« C'est sans précédent »_, murmura Ginny à Hermione. Elle acquiesça à la jeune fille. _« Inviter un criminel ... » __  
_  
_« Il n'est pas un criminel »,_ corrigea Hermione.

_« ... Dans Poudlard c'est juste ... c'est juste du jamais fait. » __  
_  
_« Non » __  
_  
_« Les parents vont se plaindre »_

_« Dumbledore ne nous mettrait pas en danger consciemment »,_ dit Hermione. Comme les autres élèves criaient autour d'elle, elle posa son regard par hasard sur Sévèrus. Il a remarqua qu'elle le regardait, et la regarda lui aussi mais du coin de l'œil. Le regard qu'elle lui lançait le mit mal à l'aise. Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air si intéressé par lui ?

_« Allez-vous leur dire sur l'état de Granger ...? »,_ demanda Sévèrus à Dumbledore.

_« Je le dois, n'est-ce pas ? »._ Le Professeur Dumbledore réfléchissait en tapant sur son menton avec un doigt pendant qu'il remuait sa soupe avec son autre main.

_« Ca serait logique, non ? »_, a-t-il dit.

_« Vous avez raison »_, dit Dumbledore. Il se mit debout une fois de plus.

_« Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous ne savons pas, n'est-ce pas ? »,_ demanda le professeur Flitwick.

Sévèrus avait faillit lâcher un mot grossier. C'était un mot qu'il avait en écoutant les conversations entre les Moldus près de son domicile à l'impasse des Tisseurs, mais il a estimé que ce serait si différent de son caractère qu'il choquerait tout le monde. Ce qui pourrait tous les tués. Et plusieurs morts impliqueraient pas mal de paperasse.

_« Pour ce qui est du regrettable état de Miss Granger, cela est dû au fait qu'elle a voyagé dans le temps de quelques années, et a reprit sa place ... pour ainsi dire »_, il a terminé un peu plus doucement. Toute la salle bourdonnait intrigué. Hermione avait envie de se cogner la tête contre la table. _« Toutefois, elle semble avoir de problèmes avec sa mémoire, et je voudrais donc vous demander s'il vous plaît de ne pas l'harceler de questions, car se serait tout à fait inutile. »__  
_  
_« Ca serait bien »,_ murmura Hermione agacé.

_« En attendant, elle participera à ses cours réguliers, et je m'attends à ce que vous tous la traitiez comme vous le faisiez avant, peut-être avec encore plus de respect, vu ce qu'elle a probablement traversé. »,_ fini Dumbledore.

_« Je souhaite juste que mes souvenirs reviennent »,_ dit-elle, se sentant inutile pour la première fois dans sa vie.

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : La pauvre, elle semble si troublée…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPITRE 9 :**_

_**Une course fugitive**__**  
**_

Malgré les avertissements de Dumbledore, il y avait encore un grand nombre d'élèves, qui étaient déterminés à découvrir leur avenir. Hermione, cependant, connaissait la vitesse de commérages à l'école. Ainsi, entre les classes, elle a envoyé son Patronus au Directeur, et lui demanda la permission de jeter un sort à quiconque l'interrogerait sur leur avenir. Il lui a envoyé une réponse au moment où elle atteignait la classe suivante, elle avait sa permission.

A l'heure du dîner, Hermione avait menacé six personnes avec une variété de sorts qu'elle avait appris au cours des dernières années. Elle était crainte maintenant dans toute l'école, et plus personne ne la dérangeaient.

_« Wow »_, dit Ron, en regardant les autres élèves pendant le repas. _« Ils ont effectivement peur de toi, Mione ». __  
_  
_« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça »,_ dit-elle, les dents serrées. _« Rappelez-vous, vous deux, ne m'appelez plus comme ça. » _

_« Ouais, mais ... » __  
_  
_« Il n'y a pas de mais Ronald Weasley ! »_ Sifflait-elle à haute voix, et plusieurs étudiants proches eux c'était reculer, dans le cas où elle commencerait à jeter des sorts.

_« Ca va, ca va, Mi ... euh, Hermione. » __  
_  
Ron et Harry se regardèrent, et le regard qu'ils échangèrent donna l'impression à Hermione qu'elle était le patron. Avec un grognement, elle se leva et se précipita hors de la Grande Salle. Sa tête pivota lorsqu'elle vit la Grande porte de Poudlard ouverte. Elle resta bouche bée lorsqu'elle fit Sirius Black entrée à l'intérieur, et s'effondrer rapidement.

Comme un coup de feu, Hermione était à ses côtés. Il été épuisé et avait un problème de malnutrition. Hermione envoya son Patronus pour la deuxième fois ce jour-là, cette fois à Mme Pomfresh pour avertir de son arrivé.

Avec un petit coup de poignet, Hermione fit léviter l'homme à peine conscient dans l'air, et se précipita dans l'escalier avec lui, chuchotant des choses pour rassurer tout le temps, lorsqu'il gémissait de douleur et de faim.

_« Nous y sommes presque »,_ dit-elle, en soufflant un peu. _« Nous serons là dans moins d'une minute, M. Black. » __  
_  
_« Appelez ... appelez-moi Sirius belle demoiselle »_, dit-il avec le sourire et en regardant son sauveur. _« C'est vous qui … vous … occupez de moi … n'est-ce pas ? »_

Son sourire fit rougir un peu Hermione. _« Eh bien, Je suis là pour vous aider ...»__  
_  
_« Vous auriez pu ... demander à quelqu'un d'autre »,_ dit-il, ponctuant ses paroles d'une toux. Il gémit de nouveau quand Hermione poussa les portes, pour être accueilli par Madame Pomfresh.

_«Oh, ma chère fille »_, dit-elle, en tirant les couvertures sur un lit à la hâte. _« Merci de l'avoir l'amener ici, Hermione. »__  
_  
_« Hermione, c'est ça ? »,_ demanda Sirius, en lui souriant. Lorsqu'il fut installé confortablement dans le lit, il se sentit mieux. Il n'avait pas été dans un lit, depuis la nuit où il fut capturé par les Aurors. Depuis ce jour, il avait eu le droit à une paillasse à Azkaban, et après qu'il se soit évadé, il n'avait pas eu la possibilité d'avoir un lit douillet.  
_  
__« Hermione Granger »_, dit-elle, en se présentant. Elle aida Madame Pomfresh à soigner les coupures et des contusions diverses que Sirius avait gagné, Merlin savait comment.

_« Hermione Granger »_, dit-il en lui serrant la main, lorsque remonta les couvertures sur lui. _« Pour autant que je puisse constater, je vous dois ma vie. Permettez-moi de savoir s'il existe quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous remboursez »_, dit-il en regardant Hermione de haut en bas. Hermione rougit une fois encore, et se mit a joué avec la couverture en utilisant sa main libre.

_« Sirius, arrêtez ceci »,_ dit Madame Pomfresh en regardant l'échange. _«Elle est un étudiant ici. »__  
_  
_« Quel âge avez-vous »_ demanda, sans la quitter des yeux.  
_  
__« J'ai … J'ai dix-huit ans »,_ dit-elle, et il sourit malicieusement.

_« Ah, Miss Granger »,_ dit Dumbledore entrant dans l'infirmerie. Elle sursauta et recula, lâchant la main de Sirius. L'ancien prisonnier avait les yeux qui brillaient d'amusement en regardant sa réaction. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit, quand Dumbledore lui lança un regard sévère.

_« Monsieur le Directeur »,_ dit Sirius en faisant rentrer ses mains à l'intérieur des couvertures, assez loin d'Hermione, elle était tellement proche de lui.

_« Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez mieux_ », dit Dumbledore en s'approchant.

_« Il a la peau sur les os, Albus »,_ annonça Madame Pomfresh, les yeux brillants. _« Il aura besoin de bon repas et surtout de beaucoup de repos pour guérir ».__  
_  
_«Veux-tu m'aider à aller mieux? »,_ demanda Sirius à Hermione de façon innocente.

_« Je ... euh, si madame Pomfresh à besoin de mon aide, je veux bien_ », dit-elle en balbutiant.

_« Bien_ », dit-il Sirius a dit, l'air béat.

_« Dans l'intervalle, vous devriez retourner à votre salle commune, Miss Granger »,_ lui rappela Dumbledore.

_« Quelle maison ... ah »_ demanda Sirius en regardant le badge sur la poitrine d'Hermione. _« A Gryffondor comme moi, hein? » __  
_  
_« Euh, oui » _répondit Hermione, sentant ses joues roussir sous son regard intense. _« De toute façon, je dois partir. Faites-moi savoir si vous avez besoin de mon aide en tout temps, Madame Pomfresh. »__  
_  
_« Oui, ma chérie »_, dit-elle. _« Vous pouvez passer par la cheminée pour rejoindre votre salle commune, si vous voulez. »_

_« A plus tard alors, M. Black »,_ dit Hermione, hochant la tête légèrement.

_« Sirius »,_ insista-t-il.

_« S-Sirius »_, dit-elle, avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers la cheminée et ne retourne à la tour de Gryffondor.

_« Sirius ! »_, dit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils à l'ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban. _« Vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver de nouveau en prison ? »__  
_  
_« Mais elle a dix-huit ans ! »_, dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin, en se réinstallent sur son oreiller.

Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh décidèrent de ne pas lui parler du voyage dans le temps d'Hermione ...enfin pour le moment. 

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : YES ! Un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. Honnêtement, vous ne trouvez pas que quelqu'un devrait frapper Sirius Black à l'arrière de sa tête._

_Titre prit des paroles de "Stars", des Misérables._


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPITRE 10 :**_

_**Aider Sirius**__**  
**_

A deux heures et seize minutes du matin, Madame Pomfresh envoya un Patronus à Hermione. Sirius avait fait un cauchemar, et devait se calmer. Il avait réclamé la jeune fille dans un moment de panique aveugle avant de s'évanouir.

Luttant dans les escaliers, en se frottant les yeux de sommeil, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa robe de chambre, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour retourner la chercher. Elle espérait pouvoir retourner au lit peu après. Elle jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette dans le feu, et se força à dire « Infirmerie » aussi clairement que possible.

En quelques instants, elle sortait de la cheminée de l'infirmerie avec une toux légère, encore un peu désorienté par l'heure matinale.

_« Pro ... professeur Rogue? »,_ dit-elle, sa voix enrouée par la fatigue. Effectivement, le professeur de potions se penchait légèrement sur le lit de Sirius, en l'inclinant quelque chose dans sa gorge.

_« Miss Granger »,_ répondit-il, sans se retourner en penchant un peu plus la fiole sur les lèvres de Sirius.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »,_ demanda Hermione, en marchant vers eux.

_« J'ai réalisé que nous étions à court de potion de sommeil sans rêve »,_ a déclaré Madame Pomfresh. Elle tenait la main de Sirius_. « J'ai donc demandé à Sévèrus de m'en apporter »._Hermione s'approcha du lit en fois que Sévèrus est fini de faire boire la potion à Sirius. Celui-ci se redressa le sourire aux lèvres.

_« Ne serait-ce pas Hermione Granger ? »_, dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

_« J'ai amené flacons supplémentaires de la potion pour votre réserve »,_ dit Sévèrus à Madame Pomfresh au dessus du lit.

_« Merci, Sévèrus »,_ dit-elle en souriant avec lassitude. _« Maintenant, allez au lit. Vous semblez épuisé »__  
_  
_« Je ne m'attendais pas à un rendez-vous cette nuit ? »_, dit-il, trop fatiguée pour essayer de sourire. Il la regardait de haut en bas, et Hermione a vivement regretté de n'avoir pas jeté quelque chose sur ses épaules en sortant de sa chambre.

_« Vous m'avez appelé, apparemment »,_ dit Hermione à Sirius, en ignorant son professeur.

_« Et vous êtes venue »,_ dit-il en tendant sa main libre. Sévèrus fut obligé de se déplacer et a placé les bouteilles de potion sur une table voisine.

_« Allez-vous coucher, Miss Granger »,_ dit-il. _« Ne laissez pas Black vous fatiguer ? » __  
_  
Hermione a la mâchoire qui a chuté, Madame Pomfresh fronça les sourcils, et Sirius était ballotté entre criantes et rire.

_« Comment ... Professeur! »,_ a finalement dit Hermione, maintenant bien éveillé.

_« Peu importe, amour »,_ dit Sirius en tenant la main d'Hermione. _« Il est juste jaloux. »__  
_  
_« De quoi? »,_ demanda Hermione, confuse.

_« Peut-être vous devriez retourner à votre chambre_ _»_, dit Madame Pomfresh. Hermione fit l'erreur de regarder Sirius, qui a fait ses grands yeux de chien battu. Elle se sentait fondre sur place.

_« Maintenant, je pars définitivement »,_ dit-il, en sortant de la salle, faisant volée sa cape derrière lui.

»_ « Eh bien, je dois dire, qu'il ne s'est pas améliorée avec l'âge ? » _, dit Sirius, souriant de nouveau.

_« Vous le connaissez ? »_ demanda Hermione en s'asseyant sans réfléchir.

_« Nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, dans la même année »_, a-t-il expliqué. Madame Pomfresh à survoler la zone, prête à la prendre en charge si son patient tentait quoi que ce soit sur son élève. _« Bien sûr, j'étais à Gryffondor – Ma famille de sang pur fanatique était vexé - et Snivellus », _il désigna la porte de la tête_, « était à Serpentard. »__  
_  
_« Il est maintenant le directeur Serpentard ... « Snivellus » ? »__  
_  
_« Notre surnom pour lui », _dit Sirius en ricanant. _« Futé, n'est-ce pas? Oh, nous « les Maraudeurs » on utilisait se surnom pour faire de sa vie un enfer. »__  
_  
_« Maraudeurs ... comme dans le Plan Maraudeurs ? »,_ demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils du au propos de Sirius sur le professeur Rogue.

_« Ah, vous en avez entendu parler ? »,_ demanda-t-il, penché en arrière avec un petit sourire, les mains derrière la tête.

_« Harry à la carte »,_ répondit-elle. Sirius hocha la tête.

_« Eh bien, j'ai hâte de faire la connaissance d'Harry »_, admit-il. _« Après tout, je suis son parrain, et donc son tuteur. » __  
_  
_« C'est merveilleux! »,_ s'écria Hermione. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais dormi du tout. « _Vous pourriez signer son autorisation de sortie pour Prés-au-Lard ? Je n'aime pas qu'il se faufile là ... Oh, bien, non pas qu'il le fasse, parce que se serait enfreindre le règlement »_, ajouta-t-elle à la hâte, en se rappelant que Madame Pomfresh était là.

_«Je suis devenu complètement sourde »_, a-t-elle proclamé, en se concentrant sur un tricot qu'elle avait fait venir de son bureau.

_« De mieux en mieux »,_ murmura Sirius en serrant la main d'Hermione légèrement tandis qu'il caressait de son pouce la peau de sa main.

_« Je ne suis pas, toutefois, devenu aveugle »,_ poursuivit-elle, et Sirius s'arrêta. Mais il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione, qui rougit légèrement, espérant qu'il ne le remarquerait pas dans la pénombre.

_« Madame Pomfresh dit que vous avez fait un cauchemar »,_ dit-elle, sa voix un peu enroué, elle s'est rapidement s'éclaircit la gorge avant de poursuivre. _« A quel sujet ? »__  
_  
_« Azkaban »,_ dit Sirius, soudain déprimé, et ils sont tous resté assis là, tranquillement. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient encore là, sans bouger, pensant juste aux horreurs que Sirius aurait subies durant son emprisonnement. Il s'est finalement abandonné au sommeil, et Hermione a quitté quelques minutes plus tard l'infirmerie, sans rompre le silence.

Une larme a glissé le long de sa joue, lorsqu'elle s'endormi, elle aussi.

_**Note de l'auteur**__ : Encore un chapitre long. Pauvre Sirius. Bien sur il fait clairement des avances à Hermione et elle est extrêmement sensible à ses charmes pour le moment, mais les choses vont changer. Et je n'ai aucun doute que Sirius finira par lui dire ce qui se passe dans ses rêves._


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPITRE 11 :**_

_**Scolarisation**__**  
**_

_« Arrêtez de parler, Potter, ou je vais enlever des points »_, dit Sévèrus avec un sourire moqueur, en regardant directement Harry, qui travaillait sur sa potion.

_« Mais je n'ai rien dit, monsieur ... »__  
_  
_« Ah, mais vous venez de le faire »_, répondit le professeur, en approchant lentement du chaudron d'Harry et Ron, et des Gryffondors indignés assis derrière eux.

_« Uniquement parce que vous m'avez parlé, monsieur »_, insista Harry, en serrant les dents.

_« Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor pour m'avoir répondu, M. Potter »_, dit Sévèrus avec une politesse feinte.

_« Ne lui répondez pas »_, mima Hermione de la bouche aux deux garçons, mais comme ils ne la regardaient pas, c'était une tentative vaine.

_« Professeur »_, l'appela-t-elle, à haute voix, en levant la main. Il tourna la tête lentement, et tout le monde dans la salle a cessé ce qu'ils faisaient quand la main d'Hermione a baissé légèrement. _« Euh… » __  
_  
_« Que voulez-vous, Miss Granger ? »_, dit-il, avec sa voix ronronnante. Elle a avalé sa salive difficilement.

_« Euh ... et bien ... je voulais vérifier avec vous que ... euh ... Est-ce bien en angle droit, qu'il faut couper les racines ? »__  
_  
_« Miss Granger »,_ dit-il, et elle se laissa tomber sur son tabouret, avec un peu de difficulté. _« Comme tout le monde dans cet école le sait certainement, vous êtes La Miss-je-sais-tout, donc je vous le demande, quelles sont les raisons qui vous font penser que vous coupez les racines de façon incorrecte ? »__  
_  
Hermione cligna des yeux, et regarda brièvement ses deux meilleurs amis que Sévèrus seulement avait remarqués. Effectivement, les garçons étaient calmes maintenant, ou tout du moins, ils n'étaient pas prêts à jeter un sort au maître des potions, mais ils étaient plutôt nerveux pour Hermione.

_« Serait-ce »_, a-t-il poursuivi, _« pour essayez de me distraire de Potter et Weasley ? »__  
_  
_« Pourquoi le ferais-je, monsieur »,_ dit-elle. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec l'inquiétude.

Sévèrus l'allait riposter lorsqu'il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et que le foyer de la cheminée laissa apparaître la tête de Madame Pomfresh au beau milieu des flammes.

_« Miss Granger ? »,_ a-t-elle appelé, Hermione. Et Sévèrus jeta un regard furieux à Madame Pomfresh, réprimant un soupir.

_« Que se passe-t-il Pompy ? »,_ demanda-t-il.

_« Oh, Sévèrus_ », dit-elle. _« J'ai besoin d'Hermione à l'infirmerie, Sirius est ... »_

_« Perturbe mes cours »,_ dit-Sévèrus, en grinçant des dents, de désagrément.

_« Je dois respecter les désirs de mon patient »_, dit Madame Pomfresh pudiquement, mais son regard était très sévère, et Sévèrus soupira pour désigner la cheminée à Hermione.

_« Il ne peut pas attendre ? »,_ a-t-il demandé, en contrôlant le sifflement qui menaçait d'imposer dans sa voix.

_« Non, il ne peut pas ! »,_ dit Madame Pomfresh, et sa tête a disparu des braises.

_« Eh bien, il semblerait que vous ayez un sursis, Miss Granger »,_ dit Sévèrus en grimaçant légèrement des dents. Hermione soupira de soulagement. _« Récupérez vos affaires et aller à l'infirmerie. Les désirs de Sirius Black ne peuvent pas attendre, vous ne pensez pas ? »__  
_  
_« Non, monsieur »,_ dit Hermione en rougissant. Elle est retournée à son chaudron, et sourit à Neville en s'excusant pour le laisser travailler seul.

_« Désolé »,_ a-t-elle mimé de sa bouche, et il a hoché la tête, compréhensif.

Cartable sur son épaule, Hermione vers la cheminée.

_« Je ne devraient pas s'inquiéter »,_ murmura Sévèrus, comme elle l'a dépassé. _« M. Black est très expérimenté avec les filles. »__  
_  
La Main d'Hermione la démangeait. Elle avait envie d'effacer ce sourire de son visage, mais elle s'est abstenu à grand-peine, tenant plutôt son sac dans une étreinte mortelle. Elle se força à afficher un sourire sur son visage.

_« Pourquoi, professeur Rogue ? »,_ a-t-elle demandé à haute voix, en jetant de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu avec sa main gauche, _« Je ne vais que le soigner ! »_

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer, elle entra dans le feu vert, et disparut vers l'infirmerie, laissant derrière elle un professeur en colère, qui a aboyé à la classe à se remettre au travail. 


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPITRE 12 :**_

_**Extrême Gratitude**__**  
**_

Des flammes vertes sont sorties de la cheminée de l'infirmerie et Hermione Granger en est sortie avec grâce, son cartable se balançant légèrement, ses cheveux brillaient à la lueur du feu. Du moins, c'est comme ça que Sirius l'avait vu, et il en sourit.

_« Sirius Black, vous avez un timing impeccable ! »,_ dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui et lui prenant les mains dans les siennes. _« Comment pourrais-je jamais vous remercier ? »__  
_  
_« J'avais pensé à quelque chose »,_ dit-il en ricanant. _« Je ne vous dirai pas comment j'ai trouvé votre emploi du temps, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle excuse je pouvais utiliser pour vous faire sortir de votre cours de Potion. »__  
_  
_« Eh bien, je pense que le professeur Rogue était sur le point de me mettre en retenue, parce que je ... vous savez ... euh ... »__  
_  
_« Que faisiez-vous à Snivellus ? »_, a demandé Sirius. Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils à ce nom, mais ne fit aucun commentaire ... pour le moment.

_« Je me suis moqué de lui... Je crois »,_ dit-elle. Sirius éclata de rire, la faisant sursauter légèrement. Elle s'assit en souriant timidement.

_« Dites-moi, qu'avez-vous dit ? »__  
_  
_« Il a enlevé des points inutilement à Harry, comme d'habitude »_, Sirius était choqué, mais Hermione continuait, _« Alors j'ai essayé de le distraire. Naturellement, il a lu à travers moi »,_ dit-elle en grimaçant. _« Il était certainement sur le point de me punir d'une certaine manière, je suis sûr. Mais avant mon départ, il a laissé entendre ... il a laissé entendre ... »_ Elle se perdit, et Sirius fronça les sourcils.

_« Que vous a-t-il dit ? »,_ demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. _« Surement quelque chose de très méchant. »__  
_  
_« Il a laissé entendre que, … eh bien…, que tout le monde pense… »_, dit-elle, en inclinant la tête un peu embarrassé.

_« Et par tout le monde, vous voulez dire ...? » __  
_  
_« Les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore, et Madame Pomfresh. »__  
_  
_« Et, que pensez-vous qu'ils ont pensés »,_ demanda Sirius pressé.

_« Que vous êtes ... vous êtes après moi pour ... pour ... »__  
_  
_« Eh bien, je vous avoue que vous êtes très attrayante, et pourtant si ... inaccessible ? Peut-être que vous appartenez à quelqu'un d'autre ? »_, a-t-il terminé, en inclinant la tête aussi.

_« Je ... »__  
_  
_« Dites-moi, Hermione Granger »,_ dit-il. _« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » __  
_  
_« Que voulez-vous dire ? »,_ a-t-elle demandé.

_« Je crois que je sais comment vous pouvez me montrer votre reconnaissance »_, dit-il.

_« Vous m'avez fait loupé un cours, c'est quelque chose que je ne fais jamais »,_ dit Hermione, jetant ses cheveux sur son épaule. Puis elle se souvint de quelque chose qu'il a dit précédemment. _« Vous croyez que je suis ... attractive ? »_, finit-elle dans un cri.

_« Oh, très »,_ dit Sirius, en balançant ses jambes hors du lit pour être plus près de son visage_. « Bien, voulez-vous me rembourser pour mon aide ? »__  
_  
_« Eh bien »,_ a commencé Hermione, en se léchant ses lèvres nerveusement, en regardant ses genoux.

_« Je prends ça comme un oui »,_ dit-il. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Après le baiser une rougeur passa sur son visage, et elle avait la gorge serrée.

_« Je ... »,_ dit-elle, incapable de parler pendant un certain temps, tandis que Sirius la regardait.

_« Oui ? »._ a-t-il demandé.

Aucun d'eux n'a remarqué le feu vert apparaître, ni Sévèrus Rogue lever les yeux vers eux, lorsqu'Hermione se lança en avant pour prendre le visage de Sirius dans ses mains et l'embrasser passionnément. Et ils étaient, tout les deux, trop occupés pour voir Sévèrus tirer la tête hors du feu, aucune expression sur son visage. 


	13. Chapter 13

_**CHAPITRE 13 :**_

_**Contrecoup**__**  
**_

_« Miss Granger ! » __  
_  
Hermione rompit le baiser tout de suite, et tous deux tournèrent la tête pour voir Mme Pomfresh debout là, un regard d'étonnement écrit sur son visage.

_«Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez »_, dit-elle, et Hermione regarda Sirius, et libéra de son visage, elle c'est juste rendu compte qu'elle le tenait toujours.

_« Je le remerciât de m'avoir fait sortir de Potion »,_ dit-elle, et Madame Pomfresh secoua la tête.

_« Miss Granger, je ne pensais jamais voir le jour où vous seriez remercier quelqu'un pour vous aider à louper des cours, surtout de cette manière ! »__  
_  
_«Suis-je vraiment irrésistible, Pompy ? »,_ demanda Sirius innocemment, en s'agrippant à l'une des mains d'Hermione et l'embrassant doucement.

_« Je dois vous faire revenir au présent. Avez-vous une vraie raison pour m'avoir appelé ? Avez-vous fait un autre cauchemar? »,_ demanda Hermione.

_«Je voulais simplement vous voir »,_ dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. Il a souri tout à coup, et l'embrassa. _« Je devrais faire plus pour vous dans le futur, si je veux être remboursé. » _

_« Oui, eh bien, je vais m'en aller, maintenant »_, dit rapidement Hermione, et elle se précipita vers la cheminée, son sac balançait sauvagement sur son épaule, et elle revint à la salle de classe.

_« Ah, Miss Granger, déjà fini ? »_ dit Sévèrus, sarcastique. _« Vous arrivez juste à temps pour sauver le chaudron de Londubat. » __  
_  
_« Monsieur »,_ dit Hermione, plongeant sa tête dans ses épaules. Il s'est accroché à son bras pour l'empêcher de passer.

_« Black s'est déjà lassé de vous ? »_ dit-il, les yeux écarquillés avec l'innocence supposée. _« Je pensais que les filles retenait son attention avec plus qu'un simple … bécotage. » _Le visage d'Hermione s'était enflammé sur ses propos.

_« Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'entendrais un jour le mot « bécotage » sortir de votre bouche, Monsieur »_, dit-elle émue, surtout que tout le monde écoutait et croyant à peine qu'Hermione aurait pu embrasser un homme étrange alors qu'elle séchait le cours. Avait-elle vraiment tellement changé au cours de ces quatre dernières années dans ... eh bien, l'avenir ?

_« Retournez à votre place »,_ dit-Sévèrus en lui lâchant le bras. Hermione hocha la tête se précipita à sa place, la tête toujours baissée. Elle évitait de regarder les yeux des autres, et a essayé de son mieux ignorer les ricanements qu'elle pouvait entendre venant des Serpentards.

_« Où en es-tu ? »_ demanda Hermione à Neville, en regardant dans le chaudron, et voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune étape de la potion qui donnait cette couleur.

_« Euh, ben ... »__  
_  
Tout le reste du cours, Sévèrus n'avait cessé d'ennuyer Hermione sur son baiser avec Sirius. Elle se sentit gênée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait du les voir. Elle avait également été gêné et agacé qu'il le dise devant toute la classe, indirectement, bien sûr. Connaissant la vitesse de commérages à Poudlard, Hermione était contente qu'elle ait en réalité dix-huit ans, en dépit du fait que ses souvenirs semblaient s'être arrêtés à quatorze ans.

_« Venez me voir avant que vous partiez, Miss Granger »,_ dit Sévèrus, qui lui avait donné une mauvaise note pour la potion parce que Neville avait vraiment raté toute la potion. Elle allait devoir s'expliquer avec Sirius plus tard.

_« Professeur ? »,_ avait-elle dit après la classe, debout devant son bureau.

_« Je me sens obligé de vous avertir à propos de Sirius Black »_ dit, Sévèrus, et Hermione leva un sourcil devant cette apparente préoccupation. _« C'est un coureur de jupons, il l'était à Poudlard, et après Poudlard. Il draguait probablement les Détraqueurs à Azkaban, juste pour ne pas rouiller »__  
_  
_« Vous voulez dire que vous vous intéressez vraiment à mon bien-être »,_ avait-elle demandé un air soupçonneux.

_« Je vous préviens juste, Miss Granger. »,_ répondit-il, penché en arrière sur sa chaise, en lui rappelant la façon dont Sirius c'était installé sur son oreiller. Ils ont tous deux également eu un penchant pour mettre la main derrière la tête, tout comme le professeur venait de la faire.

_« Eh bien, c'était juste une fois, et seulement pour le remercier de m'avoir sauvé de vous. »_ dit-elle. Lorsque Sévèrus la regarda semblant réfléchir, elle ajouta : _« Vous étiez sur le point de me punir, ou quelque chose comme ça, quand madame Pomfresh est apparut dans la cheminée. Apparemment, il voulait juste me voir, et il savait que j'avais Potion à ce moment là. » __  
_  
_« Comment savait-il cela ? »,_ demanda Sévèrus de sa voix dure. Il était assis en avant dans son fauteuil une fois de plus, ses yeux brillaient subitement.

_« Je ... Je ne sais pas »,_ dit Hermione.

_« Je n'aime pas cela_ », murmura-t-il. _« S'il est trouvé votre emploi du temps, il sera en mesure de continuer à vous embêter. Et si vous le rejeter, il trouvera une autre femme. Vraiment, il a fait son chemin à travers l'école avant. Je suis sûr qu'il n'hésitera pas à le refaire. »__  
_  
_« Mais c'est un adulte, cela n'est pas permis »,_ dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

_« S'il pense qu'il peut s'en tirer en vous embrassant, il va tout essayer»,_ dit Sévèrus. _« Maintenant, essayez de savoir comment il a eu votre emploi du temps, et venez me le dire. »__  
_  
_« Il m'a dit que lui et ses amis se ... eh bien, il n'a pas employé le mot, mais je pense qu'il voulait dire qu'ils vous intimidaient »_, dit Hermione, en baissant le ton sur la fin de sa phrase.

_« Et alors ? »,_ demanda Sévèrus, les yeux brillants.

_« Je me demandais, c'est tout. Vous savez, vous lui en voulez peut-être encore à cause de cela. »__  
_  
_« Il y a-t-il une raison pour que le directeur de l'école et le directeur de votre maison, vous ont demandez de l'éviter »_, dit Sévèrus sur un ton dure. _« C'est parce qu'ils savent tout de lui, et sont inquiets pour vous. Tout comme moi, alors, s'il vous plaît, éloignez vous de lui, ou du moins ne pas lui donner d'encouragement. A moins, bien sûr, que ce soit ce que vous vouliez »,_ il a terminé en ricanant.

_« Mais ... mais je ne veux pas de lui ! »,_ dit Hermione, ses yeux encore plus large. _« Ce n'est pas lui que je veux. »___

_« Qui voulez-vous ? »,_ demanda Sévèrus, penché en avant.

_« Je ... je dois y aller »_ dit Hermione. Puis elle disparut dans un coup de vent.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Ah, mais Hermione: " Un cœur défaillant n'a jamais gagné belle dame". Oui, je pense que par cette scène, elle serait certainement mieux avec Sévèrus que Sirius. Et nous savons maintenant pourquoi elle à embrasser Sirius, mais il ya probablement quelque chose qu'elle ne nous dit pas ... euh, Sévèrus. 


	14. Chapter 14

_**CHAPITRE 14**_

_**Le calme avant la tempête**__**  
**_

Après l'arrestation, le procès et l'emprisonnement de Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black avait eu le droit à un non lieu et les choses étaient redevenues calme à Poudlard. Après les événements de ces deux dernières années, il régnait un étrange climat dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Sirius flirtait toujours avec Hermione, il l'a suivait partout. Après l'avoir embrassé la dernière fois, elle veilla à ce qu'il comprenne que c'était vraiment la dernière fois... mais ce n'est pas avant quelques semaines qu'elle se résolut à parler à Sirius, exigeant de savoir pourquoi il l'a suivait comme ça.

_« Je vais sortir d'ici peu, amour »,_ dit-il en souriant et en haussant les épaules. _« Une fois que je serai de retour au monde réel, un homme libre, je vais sortir et s'amuser dans toutes sortes de boîtes de nuit, les filles seront excités devoir un ancien forçat à leur bras. J'ai besoin de pratique avec quelqu'un, et je sais que tu ne tiens pas vraiment à moi, alors ? »_ Hermione se mit à rire et il se joignit à elle.

_« Oh, quelle logique »,_ dit-elle. _« Ainsi, tous ses gens qui ont essayé de me mettre en garde contre vous … »_

_« s'inquiétaient inutilement »_, termina-t-il

Effectivement, il a été libéré de l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard, et il devait rentrer à la maison familiale, au 12 square Grimmaurd. Pendant le week-end de la sortie de Prés-au-Lard, Hermione, Ginny, Harry et Ron l'on aidé à déménager, avec les enseignants qui avaient été affecté à leur escorte, c'est-à-dire Minerva et Sévèrus.

Oui, la vie était tranquille une fois de plus à Poudlard, et les étudiants ont pu obtenir leurs examens et leurs affectations comme si rien ne s'était réellement passé. Hermione, elle serait libérée de ses études pour le reste de l'année scolaire. A la rentrée elle serait en septième année tandis qu'Harry et Ron seraient en quatrième année. Parce que la vie a été relativement ennuyeux jusque-là, et l'école en parla pendant plus de deux jours.

L'un des Aurors qui était venu pour emmener Peter Pettigrew à Azkaban, était une jeune femme nommée Nymphadora Tonks. Elle était l'une des cousines de Sirius, la seule avec qui, il s'entendait, apparemment. Elle venait le voir à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il y était encore. Elle allait rester avec lui au square Grimmaurd, avec des instructions strictes de Madame Pomfresh. Tonks, comme elle préférait être appelée, s'assurerait que Sirius mange suffisamment, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il semble être en mesure de voler de ses propres ailes. Cependant, même après avoir récupéré son cousin, on pouvait l'apercevoir dans les couloirs de l'école. Mais personne ne savait pourquoi.

_« As-tu entendu ? »_, murmura Ginny à Hermione alors qu'elles étaient assis à table pour déjeuner, un matin, avant à la fin de l'année scolaire.

_« Quoi ? »,_ demanda Hermione, se penchant vers plus jeune des Weasley pour mieux entendre.

_« Il s'avère que Tonks et le Professeur Lupin se voilaient en secret, et ils vont se marier après la fin de l'école ! »,_ dit Ginny. _« Il va ouvrir une librairie à Londres pour être plus proche de Tonks »_

_« Donc, il va quitter son poste de Professeur de DFCM », _dit Hermione pensive. _« C'est probablement mieux pour, … »__  
_  
_« Pour quoi ? »,_ demanda Ginny.

_« Eh bien, ça va être plus facile pour eux »_, dit-elle sans conviction. Ginny a simplement haussé les épaules et a commencé à manger son petit déjeuner. Hermione avait deviné que Remus était un loup-garou, mais avait décidé de n'en parler à personne, car se n'était pas un secret à raconter à tout le monde.

_« De toute façon, nous ne savons pas qui va être le prochain enseignant pour le moment, mais il y en aura un autre, c'est sûre »_, dit Ginny entre deux bouchées de pain grillé. Hermione à juste hoché la tête, et mangea son petit déjeuner tranquillement. Elle ne leva les yeux de son repas qu'une seule fois, après qu'Harry et Ron se joignirent à elles, et elle vit Sévèrus la regarder. 


	15. Chapter 15

_**CHAPITRE 15 : **_

_**Pendant les vacances**__**  
**_

Les Weasley ont le terrier, Harry avait les Dursley. Hermione avait Poudlard.

Elle rentra chez elle, à la résidence des Granger. Elle n'avait pas encore dit à ses parents ce qui s'était passé, et redoutaient ce qu'ils pourraient dire, de penser. Ils avaient été fiers, et encore moins surpris, quand on leur avait dit qu'elle était une sorcière, mais cette fois, pour le voyage dans le temps, ça allait être un véritable choc, et peut-être, même leur faire peur et ne plus vouloir avoir de contact avec le mon sorcier.

Hermione l'attendait à la gare de King's Cross ses parents, sachant qu'ils ne seraient pas la reconnaître au premier abord. Elle est allée au parc automobile, et s'assit sur un banc, à regarder les voitures qui entraient et sortaient pour qu'elle puisse le voir des qu'ils arriveraient. Elle attendit, et attendit encore. Mais ils n'arrivaient pas. Certainement, qu'ils étaient maintenant au courant et qu'ils avaient peur.

Avec un soupir, elle se leva, et s'étira. Elle ramassa Pattenrond dans son panier, saisit la poignée de sa malle, et se retourna pour marcher jusqu'à un point de transplanage sécurisé. Elle alla droit à la maison de ses parents, sa chambre à coucher, et Pattenrond libérés. Laissant sa malle dans sa chambre, elle a dirigé en bas, et tomba sur sa mère et son père dans le salon.

_« Vous m'avez oubliée »,_ furent les premiers mots qu'elle leur dit. Ils sautèrent comme un coup de feu, et la regardaient, bouche bée.

« Her-Hermione ? », dit Mme Granger. Ca … ça ne peut pas être toi ? »

_« Il y a eu un accident ...»,_ commença Hermione. _« Mais pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu me chercher ? »__  
_  
_« Nous avons attendu longtemps, et on a vu les autres élèves quitter le train »_, a déclaré M. Granger. _« Mais on ne t'as pas vu là-bas » ___

_« Je n'ai pas vu la voiture »,_ annonça Hermione.

_« Nous en avons acheté une nouvelle »,_ lui dit Mme Granger_. « Tu ne l'as pas vu dehors en arrivant ? »___

_« Comment es-tu rentré ?_ » Demanda M. Granger

_«J'ai transplané »,_ dit Hermione. _« J'ai appris l'an dernier » __  
_  
_« L'an dernier ? »_ dit Mme Granger, fronçant les sourcils. _« Tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » __  
_  
_« Non, bien ... Il y a quelque chose qui m'est arrivé la veille du Nouvel An »_, dit Hermione, en indiquant a ses parents de s'assoir.

_« Tu as pris une sorte de potion pour vieillir, c'est ça ? »,_ demanda M. Granger d'un ton accusateur. Hermione en fut blessé.

_« Bien sur que non »,_ dit-elle_. « C'était le 31 décembre 1997, juste avant minuit. J'ai fait en quelques sortes un bon de quatre ans dans le passée. Malheureusement, je ne me souviens plus ce qui s'est passé. En chemin, ma mémoire n'a laissée aucuns souvenirs de ces quatre années. Je ne sais pas comment les récupérer pour le moment, mais je vais ... »__  
_  
_« C'est cela »,_ a dit Mme Granger, se levant de sa chaise. _« J'ai été en mesure de faire face à beaucoup de choses ces dernières années, mais ça ... c'est juste trop. »__  
_  
_« Comment pensez-vous que je me sente ? »,_ demanda Hermione, debout elle aussi. _« J'ai maintenant quatre ans de plus que mes amis. Mon corps est plus âgés que mes souvenirs, et …. » __  
_  
_« Tu te rends compte que si les gens découvre ça, ils vont dire que nous t'avons eu avant notre mariage ? »_, a poursuivi M. Granger, le dernier à se mettre debout. _« On ne pourra jamais expliquer à personne. Personne n'a une poussé de croissance comme ça. » __  
_  
_« Alors, tu ... tu veux que je parte »,_ dit Hermione. Pattenrond se promenant dans la pièce tout prés d'elle. Elle le ramassa et le serra, ses mains tremblant un peu.

« Ce serait vraiment mieux », dit Mme Granger et Hermione acquiesça.

_« Oui, je vois que »_, dit-elle. _« Curieusement, je ne me sens pas comme à la maison de toute façon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être que quelque chose comme cela arrive dans le futur, mais c'est comme si je ne devais pas revenir chez vous. »__  
_  
_« Vas donc »,_ dit M. Granger, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un faible pop indiquant qu'Hermione avait transplané de sa chambre. 


	16. Chapter 16

_**CHAPITRE 16 :**_

_**Au Chaudron Baveur**__**  
**_

Elle est arrivée Au Chaudron Baveur incertaine de ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant. Devait-elle écrire à Harry ou aux Weasley ? Ou peut-être qu'elle devrait retourner à Poudlard ?

En réfléchissant à la situation, elle commanda une pinte de bierreabeurre. Quand quelqu'un la frôla, elle serra sa baguette dans sa main, pleinement préparés à se défendre. Elle vit alors qu'elle était en face du professeur Rogue.

_« Monsieur ! »_ étonna-t-elle. Elle rangea rapidement sa baguette.

_« Vous attaquez les enseignants, Miss Granger ? »_ annonça-t-il, sarcastique.

_« N-non, Professeur Rogue »,_ dit-elle. Pattenrond s'est légèrement déplacé dans son panier, mais ne fit pas de bruit.

_« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, avec vos valise et vos affaire d'école ? »_ demanda Sévèrus, en levant un sourcil sur le panier du chat et sa malle.

_« Mes parents ... eh bien, avec ce problème, il est compréhensible ... »__  
_  
_« Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Granger ? » __  
_  
_« Ils ont …de ... euh ... m'ont mis dehors. C'est mieux ainsi, vraiment ! » _Hermione a insisté sur le dernier mot en observant le visage de Sévèrus chargé de colère. Elle recula sur son siège de peur.

_« Aucun parents ne devrait traiter son enfant comme cela »,_ a-t-il sifflé_. « Pas pour quelque chose qui est dehors de son contrôle ». __  
_  
_« Quel choix avaient-ils ? »_ dit-elle. _« Ils sont Moldus, Professeur ! »_

_« Et que comptez vous faire, maintenant ?_ _»,_ demanda Sévèrus en croisant les bras. Il la regardait avec sévérité. _« Rester avec Potter ? Les Weasley ? Black ? »_ Lors de cette dernière suggestion, son air renfrogné approfondir encore plus, et Hermione commença à vraiment craindre pour sa vie.

_« Je ... Je ne sais pas »,_ dit Hermione. _« Ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel je m'attendais. Pensez-vous que je pourrais retourner à Poudlard ? » __  
_  
_« Peut-être, si le directeur vous donne l'autorisation, et si un professeur vous accompagne là-bas. »__  
_  
_« Je ne veux embêter personne »,_ annonça Hermione. _« C'est pourquoi je souhaitais juste revenir à Poudlard. Peut-être que je pourrais retrouver ma mémoire à cet endroit. Ce sera certainement plus facile avec la bibliothèque là-bas. Et je serai ainsi prête pour reprendre les cours pour la prochaine année scolaire, Puis-je ? »_

Sévèrus soupira, et en se frottant l'arête du nez. _« J'ai presque terminé mes courses dans le chemin de traverse. Si vous venez avec moi chez l'apothicaire, et si vous m'aidez à porter les sacs à l'école, je demanderais au professeur Dumbledore si vous pouvez rester. Vous auriez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous accompagner là-bas de toute façon, alors ... »_

Il s'arrêta de parler, lorsqu'elle jeta ses bras autour de lui. _« Je vous remercie, monsieur ! »,_ dit-elle. _« Je suis prête quand vous voulez »._ Elle ramassa le panier de son chat dans une main et sa malle dans l'autre.

_« Euh ... Bon, alors »,_ dit Sévèrus, et il prit alors la malle des mains d'Hermione et leurs mains se frôlèrent, ils essayèrent alors d'ignorer les sentiments qui surgirent à ce simple toucher. _« Allons-y, Granger. »__  
_


	17. Chapter 17

_**CHAPITRE 17 :**_

_**Retour précoce à l'école **__**  
**_

Dumbledore était parfaitement heureux de laisser Hermione rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances, bien que ni elle ni Sévère ne lui avait dit la véritable raison de son séjour à Poudlard. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle était devenue sans domicile. Au lieu de cela, Hermione reçu une chambre le plus proche de la bibliothèque pour qu'elle puisse avoir un accès facile aux livres. Parce qu'elle était le seul étudiant là-bas, on lui a donné la permission de s'asseoir à la table du personnel, ce qui lui plaisait finalement.

_« Comment avance vos recherche, Miss Granger ? »,_ demanda au cours du dîner, trois semaines après son arrivée.

_« Il est difficile de trouver des références directes à autre Voyage dans le temps, parce que tant de gens prétendent que ce n'est pas possible »,_ admis Hermione. Elle détestait la défaite concédée quand il s'agissait de la recherche. _« Les seuls référence que j'ai trouvé parle de voyage remontant dans le temps à plusieurs décennies, voir des siècles. De plus, quand il s'agit de Retourneur de temps, vous courez un risque de tomber sur vous-même. Mais moi, je me suis carrément remplacée. »__  
_  
_« Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre »,_ murmura-t-Sévèrus, et tout de suite il s'en voulu d'avoir parlé à voix haute. Il était tombé dans une de ces accalmies tant redouté dans une conversation où tout le monde entend ce que vous dites. Tout le monde le regarda, étonné.

_« Vouliez-vous être sarcastique, monsieur ? »_ demanda Hermione.

_« Vous sentirez vous mieux si je dis « Oui », Granger ? »_

_« Je ... »,_ Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela, alors elle a juste secoué la tête et se concentra sur la soupe qu'elle mangeait.

_« Que voulez-vous dire, Sévèrus ? »,_ demanda Albus, déterminé à ne pas laisser échapper celui-ci.

_« Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer, Monsieur le Directeur »,_ dit Sévèrus de sa voix froide.

_« Oui, c'est son droit, Professeur »,_ dit Hermione à Dumbledore.

_« Sottise »,_ dit Dumbledore. _« Que vouliez-vous dire par « Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre »,_ demanda-t-il avec insistance.

_« Je voulais juste que dire que... que la plupart des élèves de sexe masculin lui accordent beaucoup plus d'attention qu'avant »_, dit-Sévèrus, en essayant de ne pas bégayer. _« __Il semble qu'être une anomalie les intéresses et elle devrait en tirer le meilleur. »_

_« Je ne sais pas ce que vous entendez par « en tirer le meilleur », Professeur Rogue »_, dit Hermione, soudain intéressés par la conversation.

_« Je souhaiterai n'avoir rien dit »,_ murmura-t-il dans un petit gémissement.

___« Je voudrai, qu'il n'ait rien dit, aussi »,_ pensa Hermione en revenant à sa soupe.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPITRE 18 :**_

_**Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers**__**  
**_

Les vacances se sont passées sans trop de peine. Hermione s'était rendue au ministère de la magie avec Harry et Sirius afin qu'Harry quitte Privet Drive et les Dursley, afin aller vivre avec Sirius au Square Grimmaurd, avec toute les protections que Dumbledore avait établit jusque là. À la fin des vacances, tout fut heureusement réglé pour Harry et Sirius et ils en profitèrent pour invité Hermione et Ron chez eux.

Sévèrus agissait toujours étrangement, vis-à-vis d'Hermione. Quand Hermione a exprimé ses préoccupations à Sirius, il les a rejeté, et a demandé pourquoi elle pensait à Snivellus, parmi toutes les autres personnes qu'elle connaissait. Elle lui a reproché tellement fort d'utiliser le surnom si méchant que Sirius était déterminé à ne plus jamais l'utiliser à nouveau, de peur qu'Hermione lui jeté un sort de son cru.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas son attitude, vraiment bizarre.

A la rentrée, pendant le banquet, Dumbledore annonça que Poudlard se préparait à accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, celui fit clignoter une alarme dans l'esprit d'Hermione mais elle mit ceci sur le compte de ses lectures nocturne.

_« Hey, Hermione ! »,_ dit Ron lorsqu'ils furent tous à la tour de Gryffondor. _« Tu vas pouvoir d'inscrire puisque tu es plus vieille … que nous »_, dit-il. Hermione lui répondit d'un regard glacé. _« Tu es tellement brillante que tu ne peux pas y échapper ».___

_« C'est dangereux »,_ dit Hermione alors qu'ils étaient assis en face de la cheminée dans la salle commune. _« Ma mémoire est lié à des événements futurs, et si je meurs dans le concours, alors qui sait, comment cela pourrait affecter l'avenir ? »_

_« Et si tu devais le tournoi ? »,_ demanda Harry. « Peut-être que c'est pour ça que tu es ici. Pour empêcher quelqu'un de mourir pendant le tournoi. »

_« Je ... »_ Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. _« En attendant »,_ dit-elle pour changer de sujet _« J'ai besoin de vous pour mes recherches. »_ Elle était contente d'être resté à Poudlard pendant les vacances, elle avait pu lire pas mal de livre, mais elle avait encre rien trouvé sur ses recherches. Mais maintenant elle avait excès à la section restreinte de la bibliothèque et comptait bien s'en servir.

_« Oh, Mione ... »,_ gémit Ron.

_« Vous pouvez avancés sur vos devoir et juste me tenir compagnie »_, supplia Hermione. _« Allez, combien de fois je vous ai aidé tout les deux, et vous n'êtes même pas là pour un soutient moral ? »__  
_  
_« Bon, d'accord »,_ dit Ron. Harry sourit à son argumentation.

_« Nous serons toujours là pour toi »,_ dit-il à Hermione, qui lui sourit.

_« Merci, Harry »_, dit-elle, et elle alla se coucher après leur avoirs souhaité bonne nuit. 

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Ainsi nous arrivons au tournoi des trois sorciers. Qui peut me dire ce qu'il va ce passer ? 


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à vous tous,**

**Il y a longtemps que je ne vous est pas laissée de messages.**

**Merci à vous pour toutes vos reviews. Je ne sais pas si vous avez mes réponses mais j'essaie d'y répondre quand je peux.**

**Merci de me suivre et à bientôt.**

_**CHAPITRE 19 :**_

_**Hermione Granger et la Coupe de Feu  
**_

Le temps semblait s'envoler. Tout les Gryffondor demandaient à Hermione de participer, mais elle ne voulait pas se mettre en avant. Le jour où elle mit son nom dans la coupe et que le billet contenant son nom fut accepté, elle remarqua qu'elle avait vraiment l'âge et que le voyage dans le temps n'avait pas affecté cela.

Cependant, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait appris dans l'intervalle qu'elle seule, avait vécu, elle était convaincue qu'elle ne serait jamais assez bonne contre la concurrence. Après tout, elle n'était pas aussi sportive que les autres, comment diable pourrait-elle y arriver ? Un tel tournoi était physiquement dangereux.

_« Poudlard »_, dit le professeur Dumbledore, saisissant le papier que la coupe éjecta. _« Hermione Granger. »  
_  
Les Gryffondors applaudirent, et le cœur d'Hermione battrait la chamade. La coupe de feu l'avait choisie pour concourir. Elle, Fleur Delacour, et Viktor Krum. Elle allait être « le nouveau Elu ». Harry serait probablement soulagé que cela ne soit pas lui pour une fois.

Mais ça ne serait pas le cas aujourd'hui car la coupe s'anima à nouveau juste au moment où tout le monde s'était rassit. Dumbledore pris le quatrième parchemin qui s'envolait, et lu ce qui était dessus.

_« Harry Potter »  
_  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPITRE 20 :**_

_**Concurrence entre Gryffondors**__**  
**_

La première partie du concours approchait. Hagrid, qui était très inquiet pour Hermione et Harry leur montra la première épreuve. Quatre dragons allaient être utilisés. Immédiatement, Hermione se mit à la recherche de tout ce qu'il y avait sur les dragons. Ce demandant quelle drôle il allait jouer dans l'épreuve qu'il les attendait. Dans tous les livres qu'elle lisait il était stipule que les dragons était très protecteur. Elle se dit alors qu'elle devait sans doute aller chercher un trésor qu'il devait protéger sans se faire rôtir. Mais elle n'en su pas plus.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qu'Hermione pouvait faire sans être en pleine possession de faits. Elle était folle d'inquiétude. Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir de ce qui allait se passer ! Elle avait partagé ses recherches sur la compétition et sur ses recherches sur ses souvenirs et le voyage temporelle.

_« Etes-vous prête, Miss Granger ? _» demanda une voix à Hermione qui marchait vers la première épreuve.

_« Oh, Professeur Rogue »,_ dit-elle, quand son Professeur se rapprocha d'elle. _« J'allais justement vers l'arène maintenant »_

_« Vous savez qu'elle est l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui ? » __  
_  
_« Il y a des Dragons »,_ dit Hermione lamentablement. _« C'est tout ce que je sais. »__  
_  
_« Vous n'êtes pas censé savoir quoi que ce soit »,_ dit-Sévèrus, en inclinant la tête.

_« Euh ... je ...» __  
_  
_« Je ne dirais rien à personne, Hermione. »,_ dit-il. Elle cligna des yeux.

_« Vous m'avez appelée … Hermione ? »,_ a-t-elle demandé, stupéfaite. Sévèrus la regarda incommodé pendant une fraction de seconde.

_« Je ne suis pas votre Professeur aujourd'hui », _dit-il enfin. _« Bien que cela ne vous donne pas la permission de m'appeler par mon prénom, vous entendez ? »__  
_  
_« Certainement, monsieur. »__  
_  
_« Je suppose que vous l'avez dit Potter pour les Dragons »_ a-t-il dit en ricanant, son attitude froide de retour.  
_« Nous le savons tous pour les Dragons »,_ dit-elle. Ils étaient très proches dans l'un de l'autre. _« De toute façon nous l'aurions tous su bien assez trop, vous ne croyez pas ? » ___

Sévèrus hocha la tête, puis la laissée au bord de la tente. Et elle rejoignit les autres à l'intérieur.

Quand ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'entrer dans l'arène, elle a regardé autour d'elle, et trouva le dragon rapidement. Elle le regarda, et bien sûr, un œuf d'or était protégé par le dragon femelle. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, elle a pris une roche, et en fit une copie. Elle a jeté la copie derrière un autre rocher, puis elle fit du bruit assez fort pour attirer l'attention du dragon.

Cela fait, elle créa une réplique de l'œuf d'or en utilisant l'autre pierre, en attendant que le dragon se soit éloigné de l'endroit où elle avait jeté la pierre. Bénissant sa présence d'esprit de porter des baskets, elle se glissa jusqu'à l'endroit où l'œuf était, et se prépara à remplacer l'œuf réel avec sa réplique.

A ce moment, un souffle et de plusieurs cris montèrent de la foule, quand une ombre tomba sur Hermione. Elle regarda autour, sachant ce qu'elle allait voir. Effectivement, elle était face à face avec le dragon mère. 


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bonjours à tous,**_

_**J'ai eu un message de l'auteur, qui vous remercie pour vos review et me précise qu'il est possible qu'elle change le titre de sa fic. Je vous tiendrai bien évidement informé.**_

_**A bientôt et pensez aux review…**_

_**CHAPITRE 21 :**_

_**Que se passe-t-il ensuite ?**__**  
**_

Hermione ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, gelés sur place. Quand le dragon a craché du feu, elle a bondit sur le côté. Elle appela ses canaris jaunes, qui ont volés dans tout les sens, en essayant de détourner l'attention de la créature magique, alors qu'ils étaient occupés, elle a ensuite appelé son Patronus, qui a nagé en rond.

Alors que le dragon était distraite, elle a échangé les œufs, et réduit, le vrai œuf d'or, assez petit pour qui tienne dans la poche de sa robe. Ceci fait, elle sauta à terre, et se cacha derrière un rocher. Il y eu ensuite des acclamations de la foule, mais son instinct de survie a pris la relève. Sa baguette était prête, et ses sens en éveil. Elle regardait le dragon se réinsérer sur l'œuf en fronçant les sourcils, soupçonneuse.

_« Miss Granger ! »_ appela Dumbledore de la tente, et Hermione se retourna vivement, sur le point de lui jeter un sort. Puis elle se rendit compte que c'était lui, et comme le sentiment de danger s'était atténué, elle rougit de sa folie. Elle marcha donc tranquillement vers le directeur.

_« Excusez-moi, Professeur »,_ dit-elle, et elle tira l'œuf de sa poche. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui rendit sa taille initiale.

«_ Pas de problème, ma chère, pas de problème ! »_ dit gaiment Dumbledore. _« Bravo ! » __  
_  
_« Cela semblait assez facile »_ admis Hermione, en regardant avec précaution derrière son épaule. _« Le dragon n'a pas été facile à berner, comme je soupçonnais que ce serait le cas, mais elle a fait semblant de partir, de me donner l'occasion de monter là-haut. Au moins c'est fini maintenant. »_

_« Pas encore »,_ dit Sévèrus, entrant dans la tente pendant qu'elle parlait. Encore une fois, Hermione se retourna brusquement en sortant sa baguette prête à se défendre. Elle se détendit quand elle vit qui c'était, rangea une fois de plus sa baguette_. « Vous êtes tendu, aujourd'hui »_, a-t-il ajouté, se moquant d'elle

_« Eh bien, Professeur »_, répondit-elle. _« Je viens d'échapper à la mort par dragon et vous vous attendez à ce que je sois calme ? »__  
_  
_« Pas besoin d'être sarcastique, Granger »,_ dit Sévèrus, et Hermione se mit à rire.

_« Tant d'étudiants se sont juste sentis incroyablement dérisoires par rapport à vous, sans même savoir pourquoi »_, dit-elle, Dumbledore se mit à rire et Sévèrus leva un sourcil. _« Ce n'est pas grave, professeur. Je ne le dirais à personne. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas parler pour le professeur Dumbledore. »__  
_  
_« Non, vraiment »,_ dit Dumbledore, en essuyant une larme sur sa joue. _« Maintenant, je dois aller voir le reste des concurrents. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger. Vous aurez un long repos bien mérité avant la prochaine partie du concours. »  
_  
_« Je vous remercie, Professeur Dumbledore. »_


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tous,

Désolé pour le retard de la publication. Je suis en vacances et ce n'ai pas facile de pouvoir publié tout les vendredis.

**Luffynette** : Salut il y avait longtemps. Merci pour ta review. Que dis-je pour tes reviews.

**Chlo** : Salut, merci pour la review. Je ne suis que le traducteur mais pour l'instant, l'auteur, à écrit environ 150 chapitres. Ca va être long.

**Bravy** : Merci pour la review. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut j'essaye de poster tout les vendredis, quelques fois plusieurs chapitres.

**Melusine :** Merci pour la review.

**Aurelie Malfoy** : Merci pour la review.

**Zaika** : Merci pour la review.

**Leeloo L** : Moi j'aime bien les chapitres courts. J'ai l'impression d'avancer plus vite dans la traduction. (lol) De plus la fic n'ai pas fini et l'auteur en ai déjà à 150 chapitre. Donc … ça risque d'être passionnant.

Je vous embrasse tous et à bientôt.

_**CHAPITRE 22 :**_

_**Promesse d'un bal**_

Maintenant que la pression de la première partie du tournoi était passée, Hermione et Harry avaient estimé qu'ils pouvaient se détendre. Ron parlait à Harry de nouveau, mais il était encore fâché contre Hermione pour une raison quelconque, ce qui était frustrant. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait proposé sa participation au tournoi et donc à mettre son nom dans la coupe de feu.

Au dîner, Dumbledore annonça qu'il y aurait un bal pour Noel, et que les étudiants à partir de la quatrième année et plus pouvaient y participer. Les champions, naturellement, devait y aller accompagner. Harry avait le béguin pour une cinquième année nommé Cho Chang, alors il avait l'intention de lui demander de venir avec lui.

_« Que penses-tu de Ginny ? »_ demanda Hermione.

_« Pourquoi ? »,_ demanda Harry, inconscient que la jeune fille craquait pour lui.

_« Tu pourrais lui demander si Cho ne voulais pas y aller avec toi »_, dit Hermione. _« En fait, pourquoi ne pas lui demander tout de suite. Je suis sur qu'elle dirait oui ».__  
_  
_« Je vais voir »,_ dit Harry, haussant les épaules. Hermione leva les yeux, et est retourné à ses réflexions. Elle était une fille et elle n'était pas censée faire sa demande. De plus Ron l'ignorait toujours et elle n'attendait pas de lui, qu'il l'invite au bal. Viktor Krum attira son attention, mais pourquoi ?

_« Si Cho n'est pas disponible et que Ginny ne l'est pas non plus »_, dit-elle à Harry et celui-ci la regarda, _« Tu pourras toujours me demander, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un m'invitera. » __  
_  
_« Tu plaisantes ? »_ dit Harry, les yeux grands ouvert_. « Tu es bien plus belle depuis que tu as vieilli, et tu es la championne de Poudlard ! Attends, et tu auras un tas de garçon qui viendront te demander de venir avec eux. » __  
_  
_« Mais ils me demanderaient pour de mauvaise raison »_, dit Hermione, compte tenu de ses options. _« Je veux dire, les seuls que je connais assez bien pour être à l'aise avec serait : toi, qui a déjà des vues sur quelqu'un. Ron, qui refus de me parler. Neville, une possibilité. Et puis il y a Fred et George, et si on en prend un on prend l'autre aussi. Soyons honnêtes… »__  
_  
_« Peut-être que Neville va te demander »_, ajouta Harry.

_« Mais je suis beaucoup plus âgé que vous tous, je suis en septième année ! »,_ dit Hermione _« Si Viktor Krum me demande, je dirais oui, car j'ai le même âge que lui. » __  
_  
_« Et si Charlie t'invitais au bal ? Ou Bill ? Ou même Percy ? »_ Suggéra Harry.

_« Je crois »,_ dit Hermione. _« Seulement, je ne les connais pas aussi bien, sauf Percy, peut-être. »__  
_  
_« Quoi qu'il en soit »,_ continua Harry. _« Vas-tu le dire à tes parents pour le concours ? » __  
_  
Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait finalement dit à Harry ce qui s'était passé quand elle était rentré chez elle pour les vacances, il avait été choqué, mais elle lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à personne. Et elle n'avait pas mentionné que le professeur Rogue le savait aussi.

_« Je suppose que je pourrais aller leur rendre visite »,_ dit-elle. _« Ils ont le droit de savoir. »__  
_  
_« Bien sûr qu'ils ont le droit ! »,_ dit Harry, et ils sont rentrés faire leurs devoirs quelques minutes plus tard. 


	23. Chapter 23

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Comme je suis gentille aujourd'hui je vous poste deux chapitres.**_

_**Merci à luffynette, Zaika et Noheyla pour les reviews. Et Noheyla deux chapitres pour toi pour que cela soit moi court…**_

_**CHAPITRE 23 :**_

_**Les visiteurs**_

_« Miss Granger, le directeur souhaite vous voir dans son bureau après le dîner »,_ annonça Minerva, plaçant une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. La jeune fille leva les yeux sur la directrice de sa maison, confuse, mais hocha la tête. Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec le concours ? Le professeur McGonagall avait un air si grave.

_« Qu'as-tu encore fait, Mione ? »_ demanda Fred en lui souriant.

_« Oh, elle doit m'avoir surpris avec du Whisky pur feu »,_ répondit Hermione, minaudant. Fred et George se mit à rire, tandis que le reste des Gryffondor qui écoutaient la regardèrent étonné.

Minerva était assez proche pour les avoir entendu. Quand elle eu atteint la table des professeurs et après qu'elle se soit assit, elle raconta au reste des enseignants ce qu'Hermione avait dit, et ils ont tous éclaté de rire. Même Sévèrus s'autorisait un petit rire, ce qui fit peur à tous les étudiants qui s'en aperçut.

_« Je l'avoue, je ne savais pas que Miss Granger avait autant d'humour »,_ dit le professeur Flitwick, en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux. La plupart des étudiants avaient été surpris de voir leur professeurs rire et se demandaient ce qu'il les faisait rire autant.

_« Elle va soit être horrifiés ou flatté que nous rions de ce qu'elle a dit »_ ajouta Sévèrus, reprenant son sang-froid plus rapidement que les autres. _« Et pourquoi, avez-vous besoin de la voir ? »_

Dumbledore dégrisé, et dit aux autres ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il n'y avait plus de rires à la table des professeurs ce soir-là. Les étudiants se demanderaient toujours qu'elle avait été le coup de folie qu'ils avaient tous eu.

_« Nous ferions mieux de partir maintenant »,_ dit Dumbledore. Minerva et Sévèrus suivirent Albus jusqu'à son bureau, et attendirent Hermione qui se joignit à eux quelques minutes plus tard.

_« Que me vouliez-vous professeur Dumbledore »_ demanda Hermione en s'asseyant en face de son bureau.

_« Je crains que nous avons de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous, Miss Granger »_, dit-il. Il n'y avait aucune étincelle dans les yeux_. « Mais peut-être vous devriez le voir par vous-même ? »__  
_  
_« Voir quoi ? »_ demanda Hermione nerveusement, jetant un regard sur les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue.

_« Ici »_, dit Dumbledore, indiquant la Pensine. Ils ont tous penché leur tête dans le bol ou le souvenir du professeur Dumbledore hanterait à jamais Hermione.

_« C'est ma maison »,_ dit-elle quand ils furent tous devant chez elle. Elle jeta un regard sur le garage, et le voyant ouvert, elle dit : _« Je pensais qu'ils en avaient acheté une nouvelle »,_ les regardant avec confusion.

_« Continuons de regarder »,_ dit Dumbledore. Ils ont tous regardé son souvenir sonner à la porte.

_« Bonjour, Dumbledore »,_ dit un grand homme qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

_« Kingsley »,_ dit le souvenir du directeur gravement. _« Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé. »___

_« Venez à l'intérieur »,_ déclara Kingsley, en lui tenant la porte grande ouverte. Le souvenir de Dumbledore s'arrêta sur le seuil, regardant autour de lui, et le réel Dumbledore entraina Minerva, Sévèrus et Hermione à l'intérieur.

_« Vous étiez très inspiré, Albus. »_ dit sèchement Sévèrus, mais il était inquiet maintenant. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

_« Eh bien, je me plais à penser que j'ai une certaine quantité de prévoyance »,_ dit Dumbledore. _« J'essaie de me donner de grande possibilité pour pouvoir utiliser mes souvenirs plus tard, si besoin est. »__  
_  
Kingsley parla au souvenir de Dumbledore. _« Ils ont disparu depuis un certain nombre de mois, mais nous n'avons pas pu les trouver. Enfin, nous avons reçu un message provenant d'une source inconnue, disant qu'il ou elle avait les Granger en otage, et que nous ne devions pas informer Miss Granger et nous n'avions pas notre mot à dire. »__  
_  
Il y avait des larmes dans les yeux d'Hermione maintenant, et Minerva avait son bras autour de son élève préféré. Sévèrus leur jeta un coup d'œil, en essayant de dissimuler son malaise et son inquiétude, et Dumbledore les regardait tout les trois avant de retourner toute son attention à la scène devant lui.

_« Celui qui a fermé le cabinet dentaire des Granger et prit leur identité était aidé d'un complice. »_ Hermione soupira, et posa sa main devant sa bouche. Sévèrus s'approcha d'elle sans réfléchir.

«_ C'est ce qui explique leur comportement, y compris le fait qu'ils ne soient pas venu me chercher à la gare », _dit-elle, avant Kingsley. _« Où sont-ils ? Que leur est-il arrivé ? »_ a-t-elle demandé de toute urgence, en oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

_« Il ya quelque chose d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »_ demanda le souvenir de Dumbledore.

« _Nous avons reçu un hibou la nuit dernière nous disant que les Granger étaient de nouveau chez eux et que si nous leur apportions pas Miss Granger, ils les tueraient. »__  
_  
_« Non »,_ gémit Hermione, tombant à genoux en larmes.

_« Naturellement, nous ne pouvions pas prendre ce risque », a déclaré Kingsley. « Il est clair que cela était une embuscade et se terminant on ne sait comment. Etre l'ami d'Harry Potter et être … »___

_« Né-Moldu »,_ a ajouté Dumbledore.

_« Exactement. Comme nous le pensions, ils étaient mort depuis quelques jours de toute façons, et … »__  
_  
_« Non ! »,_ hurla Hermione, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, et son corps secoué de sanglots déchirants. Sévèrus se mit à genoux à côté d'elle, et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme une forcenée. Quand ils sont revenus dans bureau du directeur, elle se tenait encore à lui Il lui caressait le dos essayent de l'apaisé.

_« Je suis désolé, Miss Granger »,_ dit Dumbledore la voix basse, mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas, car elle laissa la cape noire de son professeur de Potion l'emporter loin de la lumière.

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Je suis désolé. Qu'est ce que je peux dire d'autre ? Tout cela devait arriver. Mais n'ayez pas peur ! Les choses vont s'arranger. Par les personnages. A travers moi. _


	24. Chapter 24

_**CHAPITRE 24 :**_

_**Douleur**__**  
**_

_« Je suis désolé »,_ murmura Sévèrus dans les cheveux d'Hermione. _« J'aurais du reconnaitre les signes sur ce que vous m'avez dit au Chaudron Baveur. Je pensais que ce n'était pas le genre de comportement que vous attendiez de vos parents. Mais avec ma propre histoire, je n'avais pas un bonne exemple … » __  
_  
_« Ca va aller, Professeur »,_ dit Hermione la voix sourde en se pressant contre sa poitrine. _« Personne ne pouvais rien faire, je le sais »_. La douleur de la mort de ses parents était intense, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir pensé du mal d'eux quand ils l'avaient rejeté, même si elle savait maintenant que ce n'était pas eux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient fait semblant d'être ses parents. Et personne n'était venu à Kings Cross.

_« Nous allons savoir qui à fait cela, Hermione_ », dit Minerva, en caressant le dos de la jeune fille. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de Sévèrus qui la tenait bien.

_« Et quand nous serons … », _dit Dumbledore.

_« Ils payeront »,_ dirent Hermione et Sévèrus. Albus et Minerva se regardèrent surpris.

_« Ils seront remit au Ministère et enfermé à Azkaban pour assassinat »,_ dit fermement le directeur, et Minerva a hoché la tête.

_« Vous pouvez retourner dans votre dortoir maintenant et vous n'aurez pas à aller en cours pendant une semaine »_, lui dit la directrice des Gryffondor.

_« Non, ca ira »,_ dit calmement Hermione, tirant sa tête hors de la poitrine de Sévèrus avec beaucoup de réticence. _« J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose pour ne pas penser à … eux »_ Personne ne savait si « eux » signifiait ses parents ou leur assassin. Peut-être les deux à la fois.

_« Je vais raccompagner Miss Granger »,_ dit Sévèrus avec fermeté. Il la lâcha. Hermione a reniflé plusieurs fois, et a remarqué, avec une certaine gêne, que la robe de son Professeur de Potion était recouverte de larmes. _« Ca n'a pas d'importance »,_ a-t-il ajouté, quand elle a ouvert la bouche pour s'excuser. Elle rougit_. « Maintenant, allez. Profitez de ma gentillesse inhabituelle. Mais pas un mot à personne. »_ Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, elle lui prit le bras et ils quittèrent le bureau du Directeur sans dire au revoir aux Professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore.

_« Je … je vous remercie Monsieur »,_ dit Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient le long des couloirs. _« Je suis désolé d'être un fardeau pareil. » __  
_  
_« Un fardeau ? »_ demanda Sévèrus en fronçant les sourcils vers elle. _« Honnêtement, Granger, si je pensais que vous étiez un fardeau, je n'aurais pas proposé de vous emmener au lit, votre lit. Votre dortoir. Euh ... vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »__  
_  
Hermione était trop bouleversée par sa situation et n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit. Sévèrus soupira de soulagement quand il comprit, et ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Il finit par se racler la gorge, et Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

_« Je n'ai pas été le meilleur des enseignants, je le sais »_, dit-il, et il se racla à nouveau la gorge. _« Ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'être une bonne personne, ou d'encourager quiconque n'étant pas dans la maison de Serpentard. Et c'est particulièrement difficile lorsque l'étudiant le plus intelligent se trouve être à Gryffondor. »_ Il souriait à cela, et Hermione le regarda. _« Je suis désolé d'être si peu favorable ... »__  
_  
_« Oh, professeur, ce n'est pas vraiment important »,_ dit-elle en l'interrompant. _« Vous êtes dur avec nous, pour notre bien. Les Potions sont un sujet dangereux, en particulier avec le pauvre Neville dans la salle. Bien sûr, cela ne serait pas aussi dangereux si vous étiez gentil avec lui, ou du moins ne pas lui faire peur. Il n'y a pas de place pour des erreurs autour de substances volatiles. »__  
_  
Sévèrus réfléchit à tout cela. Il n'a pas d'explication, ni excuse, pour son comportement, mais au moins Hermione essayait de le comprendre. Et en plus elle le défendait. Lui, Le Professeur. Rogue ! Le chef des Serpentard ! Il sourit, sourit vraiment, quand elle resserra son emprise sur son bras. Il comprit pourquoi.

_« Hermione ? »_ dit-il désespérément. Elle s'écroula sur le planché. 


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, l'auteur a fini sa fic. Moi je n'ai pas fini de la traduire mais j'avance. De plus l'auteur à changer le titre de sa fic donc les prochaines semaines je risque de publier cette fic avec le nouveau titre. « Wish Upon a Horcrux » devient donc pour nous pauvre français « Le souhait à l'Horcruxe » quand pensez-vous ?

**Aurélie Malfoy** : Merci pour ta review. Hermione vient d'avoir un grand choc. Ca va passer.

**Lulushouille **: Merci à toi qui vient d'arriver sur cette fic qui n'est pas du tout à moi, mais que j'ai le plaisir de traduire.

**Luffynette **: Merci pour les reviews que tu me laisses pour chaque chapitre, j'apprécie vraiment.

**Bourriquet87 **: Oui, du bouche à bouche pourquoi pas ?

_**Chapitre 25 :**_

_**Encore une fois à l'infirmerie**_

_« Qu'il y a-t-il ? »_ demanda Sévèrus, en secouant l'épaule d'Hermione doucement. Elle était assise sur le sol de pierre, tremblante.

_« Ils sont ... ils sont morts »,_ dit-elle, le regard dans le vide.

_« C'est le choc »,_ pensa Sévèrus, et il la prit dans ces bras rapidement, oubliant qu'il aurait pu simplement utiliser la magie pour la faire léviter. Il la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie, pensant que la plupart des étudiants étaient dans leurs dortoirs à ce moment là. Le chemin lui parut extrêmement long, son seul but était d'amener Hermione à Madame Pomfresh afin qu'elle lui donne un calmant.  
Non seulement Sévèrus avait oublié qu'il pouvait utiliser la magie, mais il avait aussi oublié qu'il était un maître des potions, et il aurait pu simplement convoquer certaines de ces potions et lui donner lui-même.

_« Poppy! »_, a-t-il crié en arrivant à l'infirmerie. _« Hermione est parti en état de choc. »__  
_  
_« Albus m'avertit que cela pourrait se produire »_, a déclaré Madame Pomfresh, sortant de son bureau et allant vers le lit où reposait la pauvre Hermione. _« Pauvre chérie. C'est terrible se qui c'est produit, ses parents ont été assassinés, c'est cela ? »_ Demanda-t-elle en vérifiant si il n'y avait que l'état de choc qui l'avait rendu si mal.

Sévèrus, ayant repris son sang-froid, alla chercher la potion adécoite et l'apporta au lit d'Hermione, où Madame Pomfresh l'administra à sa patiente. Quelques instants plus tard, elle avait cessé de trembler, et était juste couché tranquillement. Elle se sentait engourdi, elle était orpheline, et cela auraient peut-être pu être évités. Peut-être que si le ministère ...

_« Je vais rester avec elle _», déclara Sévèrus, sans la quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Il s'assit sur une chaise près du lit. Madame Pomfresh hocha simplement la tête et ferma les rideaux autour du lit et retourna dans son bureau en disant :

_« Je vais envoyer un message à son dortoir »_, mais Sévèrus ne l'écoutait pas. Il repensa au jour ou il avait vue Hermione et Sirius s'embrasser et se souvenir lui fit mal. Plus qu'il ne le devrait. Ses mains saisirent fortement la chaise sur laquelle il était assit et se demanda pourquoi il était si touché par cela.

Quelques secondes plus tard Harry et Ron sautèrent de la cheminée, suivie de prés par Ginny et Neville. Ils se précipitèrent vers le lit d'Hermione, mais lorsqu'ils virent Sévèrus ils ralentirent leur allure.

_« Euh ... Bonjour Professeur »,_ dit Harry nerveusement. Sévèrus le foudroya du regard, puis il vérifia l'heure et souri.

_« Dehors après les heures, Potter? » _demandait-il, levant un sourcil.

_« Madame Pomfresh nous a dit ... »__  
_  
_« Vous a-t-elle dit de sortir de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu ? » ___

_« Non, elle ... »__  
_  
_« Vous a-t-elle demandé de venir ici ? » ___

_« Non, monsieur, mais ... »___

_« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? » __  
_  
_« Et vous Monsieur, pourquoi êtes vous ici ? »_ demanda Ginny hardiment, avant de se gifler mentalement lorsqu'elle se souvint de qui elle parlait.

_« J''étais là lorsqu'elle s'est effondrée, et je l'ai amené ici »,_ dit Sévèrus. _« Je peux vous assurer que Miss Granger est bien protégé avec moi ici. »___

_« Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin d'une protection ? »_ Demanda Neville, inquiet pour son ami.

_« C'est ... Je ne suis pas celui qui peux vous le dire »,_ répondit Sévèrus. _« Miss Granger vous le dira si elle le souhaite, pas moi ». __  
_  
_« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »_ demanda Ron. Sévèrus le regardait, et Ron est devenu blanc.

_« Comme je l'ai dit, Weasley »,_ lui dit-il d'une voix calme, _« Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Vous aurez juste à attendre que Miss Granger puisse vous le dire elle-même. »__  
_  
_« Quand se réveillera-t-elle Professeur ? »_ Demanda Harry calmement, en fléchissant légèrement les doigts.

_« Demandez à Madame Pomfresh, demain. En attendant 25 point de moins à Gryffondor pour chacun d'entre vous pour être en dehors de vos dortoirs après le couvre-feu. »_ A-t-il fini par dire, combattant leurs regards furieux.

_« Je vous remercie, Monsieur »,_ murmura Hermione et Sévèrus sursauta à sa voix calme. Son regard croisa le sien, et il s'est senti obligé de lui demander quelque chose.

_« Pourquoi avez-vous embrassé Black ce jour-là ? »_ a-t-il dit avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

_« Il voulait que je le remercie »_, dit-elle. _« Alors, il m'a embrassée. Juste une fois. C'est pour … »_ Elle baissa le regard sur ses mains.

_« C'est pour …? »_ l'invita Sévèrus, et Hermione tourna son regard vers lui.

_« Eh bien, je voulais vérifier si c'était juste un ... si j'avais un penchant pour les hommes aux cheveux sombre »,_ dit-elle en rougissant. Sévèrus arqua un sourcil.

_« Et alors ? »,_ a-t-il demandé.

_« Je ne le suis pas »_, dit-elle en baissant les yeux à nouveau. 


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais j'ai travaillé comme une bête ces derniers jours. Mais le plus important c'est que je ne vous oublie pas.

Je vous poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner.

A bientôt…

**SasuHinaLove :** Ouais c'est vrai mais attends la suite.

**bourriquet87 :** Yes ! Tu vas voir.

**Aurelie Malfoy :** merci pour ta review, j'adore tes commentaires surtout que tu me lis depuis longtemps.

_**Chapitre 26 :**_

_**Quand le bal est à nouveau évoqué**__**  
**_

_« Alors, quel est votre préférence ? »_ demanda Sévèrus. Si elle disait qu'elle préférait les hommes aux cheveux roux ou blonds, il pourrait se jeter un sort. Pourquoi pensait-il cela ? se demanda-t-il.

_« Eh bien, je veux dire, ce n'est pas mon type »,_ dit-elle, le front plissé. _« Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence… » __  
_  
_« Oh »._

Ils ont tous les deux gardé le silence pendant un certain temps. Et Hermione se rendormit vite. Sévèrus soupira, et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de son lit, sachant que le lendemain était un samedi, et que c'était le week-end de sortie pour Près-au-Lard. De cette façon, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ses classes, et pourrait ne pas dormir et veiller sur elle toute la nuit.

Toutefois, il s'endormit quand même Il fini par tomber de son fauteuil. Il secoua à tête et vérifia qu'il n'avait pas réveillé Hermione. Il s'installa finalement dans le lit à côté d'elle et s'endormit aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée.

Il était toujours là quand Mme Pomfresh s'est réveillé le matin. Se secouant, il est sortit du lit et s'est assis dans le fauteuil à côté d'Hermione, et attendit l'inévitable : l'arrivée de ses camarades impossible.

_« Mione ! »_ criât Ron en se précipitant dans l'infirmerie le premier. Sévèrus se retourna et lui envoya un regard qui voulait dire _« Taisez-vous »._ Ils se sont tous calmée, et les élèves regardaient avec étonnement comment Sévèrus toucha doucement l'épaule d'Hermione et l'a secoua, en lui chuchotant doucement de se réveiller. _« Réveillez-vous, Miss Granger. Vous avez des visiteurs »_

Ses paupières battirent doucement lorsqu'elle se réveilla, pour s'adapter à la lumière. Lorsqu'elle sa vue fut stabilisée, Hermione se redressa lentement. Sévèrus a rapidement calé un oreiller derrière son dos, oubliant qu'elle était là pour un état de choc, et non pas pour des blessures graves. Elle lui sourit, ce qui le fit presque sourire. Presque. Harry se racla la gorge, et Sévèrus recula du lit avec un air menaçant.

_« Je vais prévenir le Directeur que vous allez mieux. »_ a-t-il dit à Hermione, en ignorant les autres et Madame Pomfresh, et il sortit de l'infirmerie.

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé la nuit dernière ? »_ demanda Ron, lorsqu'ils se pressaient tous autour du lit.

_« Mes ... »_ Hermione s'arrêta, se rappelant pourquoi elle était là. Les larmes ont menacé de couler, mais elle cligna des yeux pour les retenir, refusant de pleurer devant ses amis. _« Mes parents ont été assassinés par quelqu'un. Le ministère ne sait pas par qui. »_, Dit-elle, en haletant sous le choc. _« Je me suis effondré dans le couloir alors que je revenais à la salle commune. »__  
_  
_« C'est ce que voulait te dire Dumbledore ? »,_ Demanda Harry.

_« Professeur Dumbledore »,_ dit-elle, _« et oui. »__  
_  
_« Il y a plus, n'est pas là ? »_ Demanda Ginny, et Hermione hocha la tête. Elle leur a demandé de s'asseoir, et se mit à leur parler de la journée, de pourquoi elle était revenue à l'école, et du souvenir que Dumbledore lui avait montré. Ils ont été surpris encore une fois par les actions de Sévèrus, quand elle leur expliqua comment il l'avait consolé.

_« Pas étonnant qu'il a été si dure avec nous »_ déclara Neville, et les autres hochèrent de la tête quand Sévèrus et Dumbledore entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

_« Bonjour, Messieurs »_ dit Hermione, alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

_« Je suis heureux de voir que votre état s'est amélioré, Miss Granger » _annonça le directeur, les yeux pétillant. _« Nous comprendrions tous, si vous désirez vous retirer du tournoi. »__  
_  
_« Et laissez Harry seule ? »_ Dit Hermione, en saisissant la main de son amie. _« Jamais ». __  
_  
_« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons le bal de Noël à préparer, maintenant »,_ dit Ginny, excité quand elle prit l'autre main d'Hermione. _« Ça va être splendide ! Tu verras, Hermione. »__  
_  
La plus âgée n'avait pas l'air très heureuse. _« Si tu le dis, Ginny »__  
_  
_« Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione ? »,_ dit Ginny, l'air soucieux.

_« J'ai pensé que l'on en avait déjà parlé » __  
_  
_« Oui, avec moi »,_ dit Harry. Quand les autres l'ont regardé confondu, il expliqua. _« Elle était inquiète de ne pas être invité par quelqu'un et elle a rétréci sa liste à Krum. Il t'a demandé ? »_

_« Non »_

_« Quand c'était tout ça ? »_ demanda Ron

_« Quand tu ne me parlais pas »_ dit Hermione de mauvaise humeur en croisant les bras. _« Tu faisais l'enfant, comme d'habitude. »_

_« Je ne suis pas l'enfant … »__  
_  
_« Oh, si tu l'es »,_ dirent Hermione et Sévèrus. Tout le monde les regarda, et ils haussèrent tout les deux un sourcil.

_«Tu vois, même le Professeur Rogue le pense. »_, dit Hermione en désignant Sévèrus.

_« Je suis de cette avis après toutes ces année de crainte »_, a-t-il ajouté en se moquant de Ron.

_« De toute façon, je me sens mieux maintenant »,_ dit Hermione, en sortant de son lit. _« Je pense que je vais aller à Près-au-Lard, qui vient avec moi ? »_

_« Génial ! Nous pourrons acheter des vêtements pour le bal ! »_ Dit Ginny. _« Neville m'a demandé d'aller avec lui au bal. Il faut que le me trouve quelque chose à mettre »_

Hermione souri à Neville quand Ginny l'a trainée dans une autre pièce. Neville avait été une possibilité pour le bal. Lui et les grands frères de Ron. Il ne lui restait plus que Viktor Krum.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CHAPITRE 27 :**_

_**Krum ?**____**  
**_

_« Il y a du monde aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? », _fit remarquer Ginny en regardant tout Près-au-Lard.

_« Les élèves font leurs courses pour le bal »,_ dit-elle. _« Les trois écoles en plus, c'est normal, qu'il y ait du monde. » __  
_  
_« HER-MI-ONEU »,_ dit une voix dernière elles. Viktor Krum se tenait là, avec une bande de filles derrière lui.

_« Kr-Viktor »,_ dit Hermione, inclinant la tête. _« Que penses-tu de Près-au-Lard ? » __  
_  
_« C'est bien beau »,_ dit-il en agitant sa main dédaigneuse. _«Je voulais offrir mes con ... euh, mes condoléances ? »_ Hermione hocha la tête. _« Pour la mort de tes parents. C'est une chose terrible. J'espère que tu feras toujours partie de la compétition ? »_ Elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête. _« J'aimerais aussi que tu viennes avec moi au bal de Noel. Tu veux bien ? »_

_« Euh »,_ Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. _« C'est très gentil à toi de me demander, Viktor. Pourrais-je ... y réfléchir ? »__  
_  
_« Tu veux y réfléchir ? », d_emanda Viktor en fronçant les sourcils très légèrement. Seule Hermione remarqua le mouvement infime de ses sourcils, et elle se sentit offensé.

_« Eh bien, je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de penser au bal ces derniers temps »,_ dit-elle froidement, _« Avec mon nouveau … statut d'orphelin. J'aimerai y réfléchir. » __  
_  
_« Si tu ne veux pas y aller, il y aura beaucoup d'autre fille qui le voudront »_, dit Krum.

_« Alors prends l'une d'elle »_, dit Hermione, les dents serrées. Elle savait exactement pourquoi il lui demandait. Il devait y avoir un rapport avec le directeur de son école, Igor Karkaroff. Il voulait probablement des informations sur Hermione, comme elle était dans la compétition. Peut-être même qu'il espérait en savoir plus sur Harry ainsi. Elle n'allait pas tomber dans leur piège.

_« Très bien »,_ déclara Krum trois secondes plus tard. Il s'inclina un peu, et revint à la foule des filles.

_« Il va probablement se mettre aux enchères »_, dit Hermione avec aigreur. Ginny la regardait avec surprise.

_« Je pensais que ... eh bien, tu avais dit ... Oh, ça ne te fait rien ? »,_ dit-elle enfin au sourcil levé Hermione.

_« Je n'aime pas son attitude »,_ dit-elle. _« Je préfère y aller avec quelqu'un avec qui je m'entends bien. Peut-être un de tes frères aînés ? »_ Et elle sourit. _« Je ne sais pas. Je vais voir. »__  
_  
_« Ils vont certainement être ici pour le bal »,_ dit Ginny, en poursuivant leur marche vers le magasin de vêtements. _« Je pourrais le suggérer à Maman, si tu veux. »__  
_  
_« Nous allons simplement voir comment ça se passe »,_ dit Hermione. _« Bon sang, Harry pourrait me le demander. Après tout, les champions vont tous aller au bal. En fait, je crois que je vais lui proposer. Nous y irons qu'en tant qu'ami, Gin »_, ajouta-t-elle à la hâte, en remarquant expression douloureuse de Ginny.

_« Je sais »,_ dit Ginny. « _J'aurai souhaité juste que ... eh bien, ce n'est pas grave. »_

_« Vous avez de la chance d'aller avec Neville »_, dit Hermione. _« C'est un grand ami, et de ce que j'ai entendu dire, sa grand-mère lui a appris à danser, alors quand vous allez de danser, des tas de filles vont être jalouse. »__  
_  
_« Vraiment, tu crois ? »_ Demanda Ginny les yeux brillant.

_« Absolument, je ne pense pas que Harry sache danser. » __  
_  
_« Tu auras juste à lui apprendre »__  
_  
_« Enseigner quoi à qui ? »_ dit une voix, et les filles se retournèrent.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

**Aurélie Malfoy :** Merci pour la review.

**Luffynette :** Merci pour les review.

**Bourriquet87 :** Ouais Krum n'est pas sympa il l'a veux juste parce qu'elle est populaire.

**Tigrou :** Merci pour la review.

**Leeloo L :** Merci pour la review.

_**CHAPITRE 28 :**_

_**Une offre**__**  
**_

_« Professeur Rogue »_, dit Hermione. _« Euh, nous parlions du bal, monsieur. » __  
_  
_« Et qu'en est-il ? »,_ demanda Sévèrus en regardant les deux filles.

_« Eh Bien, Gin y va avec Neville, qui sait très bien danser, et moi peut-être avec Harry… »_

_« En dernier recours »,_ ajouta Ginny

_« Nous voulions nous assurer qu'il sait danser »,_ annonça Hermione. « _Ginny a suggéré de lui apprendre avec l'aide de Neville ça pourrait aller. »,_ dit Hermione en se tournant vers Ginny.

_« Londubat sait danser et Super Potter ne sait pas ? »_, dit Sévèrus _« Sa réputation va en prendre un coup. » _

_« Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous vouliez nous dire, professeur ? « , _demanda Ginny. «Nous _allions chercher les robes pour le bal. »_

_« S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas regarder ça »_, dit Sévèrus, debout à côté d'elle. _« Mais, Miss Granger, vous pourriez certainement faire pire que d'y aller avec Potter. »_

_« Vous voulez parler de Ron ? »_, demanda Hermione, minaudant. _« C'est une blague, Gin! »_ a-t-elle ajouté.

_« Ne t'en fait pas, je sais ce que tu veux dire. »_

_« Weasley serait certainement la pire option »_, a convenu Sévèrus. _« Il faut quelqu'un de plus âgé que vous. Qu'en est-il de Krum ? »_

_«J'ai refusé son invitation »,_ dit Hermione en rougissant.

_« C'est bien, Granger »,_ approuva-t-il. _«Vous êtes trop intelligente pour lui. »_

_«Un des Weasley plus âgés serait bien »,_ a poursuivi Hermione.

_« Oui »,_ dit Sévèrus, hochant lentement la tête. _« Mais Potter ne serait certainement pas votre dernier recours. »_

_« Réellement Professeur ? »,_ dit-elle.

_« Après tout, ne pourrais-je pas être votre dernier recours ? »,_ demanda Sévèrus, arquant un sourcil. Ginny et Hermione le regardèrent bouche-bée. La plus âgée se remit la première.

_« Êtes-vous ... entrain de me demandez de venir avec vous au bal, monsieur ? »_, demanda-t-elle.

_« Ai-je dit cela ? » _répondit-il. _« Je suis votre professeur, Miss Granger. Toutefois, si vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour enseigner la danse, le professeur McGonagall tiendra classes pour tout le monde, alors ne vous inquiétez pas au sujet de ... vos cours particuliers. »_

_« Je vous remercie, monsieur »_, dit Hermione. Ginny et Hermione hochèrent la tête en remerciement.

_« Mais si vous avez besoin d'une escorte pour le bal, comme un dernier recours … », _déclara Sévèrus. Lentement, il se pencha à son oreille : _« Vous savez où me trouver. » _

Il s'éloigna, se demandant pourquoi diable il l'a fait ça, laissant les filles le regarder partir

_« W ... wow »,_ déclara Ginny. _« A-t-il seulement ...? »_

_« Oui, il l'a fait »,_ dit Hermione. _«Et crois-moi, il est loin d'être un dernier recours. Si Harry et les garçons Weasley se défilent, il est tête de liste. »_


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjours à tous,

Me revoilà, mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de chapitre traduit d'avance. Je serais peut-être absente quelques jours de plus.

**Lulushouille :** Merci pour la review.

**TAGADA :** Merci pour la review. Il y a pas mal d'humour dans les fics de l'auteur alors j'avais envie de traduire celle-ci. Mais peut-être que j'en traduirais une autre de cette auteur qui est très drôle aussi.

**Luffynette : **Merci pour la review.

**Aurelie Malfoy :** Merci pour la review.

**Bourriquet 87 :** Oui je trouve aussi.

**Je vais dans quelques jours changer le titre de la fic comme l'auteur l'a fait. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensé. « Wish Upon a Horcrux » devient « Le souhait à l'Horcruxe »**

_**CHAPITRE 29 :**_

_**Les garçons Weasley**_

Harry ouvrit l'œuf, et un bruit terrible de lamentations est venu de l'intérieur.

_« Fermes-le, fermes-le ! »,_ hurla Ron, et Harry s'exécuta.

_« Je pari sue le tiens fait le même son »,_ dit Georges, et Hermione hocha la tête.

_« Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel auparavant »_, dit-elle. _« J'ai demandé au professeur Chourave loin des serres, naturellement, et elle n'a jamais rien entendu de pareil chose venant s'une plante. J'ai demandé à Hagrid, et il n'a jamais entendu cela avant, soit. On ne peut pas être la plainte d'une banshee __**(note du traducteur : c'est une sorte de fée),**__ parce que c'est fatal, n'est-ce pas ? »__  
_  
_« Vous avez fait tout cela sans nous poser la question ? »_, dit Ron.

_« Je suis tellement habitué à faire des recherches pour vous deux que tout est venu naturellement »,_ lui dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils du à son ingratitude. _« Je ne voulais pas qu'Harry l'écoute plus que nécessaire. Je suis surpris qu'il ne l'ait pas écouté avant aujourd'hui, pour vous dire la vérité. »___

_« Eh bien, je l'ai essayé une fois »,_ Harry admis. _« Mais j'ai pensé que peut-être, elle contenait un message que tout le monde ne pouvait entendre la même chose, et que le défi était censé être un travail de groupe. »__  
_  
_« Bien réfléchit, mais de toute évidence ce n'est pas le cas »,_ dit Hermione.

_« Alors, Tu sais ce que c'est ? »_, a-t-il demandé.

_« Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une créature magique »,_ répondit-elle. _« J'ai vais continuer mes recherche si vous restez calme je pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose. »__  
_  
_« Tu as emprunté des livres à la bibliothèque ? »,_ demanda Fred, en regardant par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

_« Oui »,_ dit Hermione, parcourant les pages de sa vitesse habituelle. Elle fut bientôt tellement absorbée dans sa lecture qu'elle ne remarqua pas quand une foule de gens arrivèrent dans la salle commune par le biais du portrait.

_« Hermione, ma chérie ! »_ s'écria une voix, et Hermione faillit laisser tomber son livre sous le choc.

_« Mme Weasley ! »,_ dit-elle, sautant dans les bras de la femme. L'embrassade maternelle, était quelque chose qui lui avait manqué. A la pensé de ses parents, elle se mit à pleurer. Tout le monde la regardait avec bienveillance. Ginny eu la clairvoyance d'envoyer un hibou à sa mère, lui disant au sujet des parents d'Hermione.

_« Là, là, ma chérie, calmes-toi »,_ dit-elle en caressant le dos d'Hermione.

_« Je suis ... Je suis désolé »,_ dit Hermione, en reniflant. _« C'est juste que ... ça me manque de ... de temps en temps. C'est tout. »__  
_  
_« Je comprends, ma chérie »,_ dit Mrs Weasley.

_« Coucou, Hermione »,_ dit quelqu'un, et Hermione était passé dans les bras de Bill, qui lui a donné une étreinte de l'ours. Elle l'avait seulement rencontré que quelques fois, mais l'avait toujours apprécié. C'était la même chose avec Charlie, qui serra Hermione juste après. Même Percy l'étreignit.

_«Je suis seulement ici pour une visite »_, a-t-il dit aux autres. _« Ensuite, je suis de retourne au ministère. Mais quand on m'a parlé de tes parents… »_, dit-il à Hermione, _« Je pensais que je devrais venir avec les autres. Pour te donner mon soutien. » __  
_  
_« Je te remercie, Percy »,_ dit Hermione, s'essayant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage. _« C'est très gentil de ta part, toujours le rôle de préfet, hein ? »_ Tout le monde rit, plus au fait qu'Hermione dit de Percy qu'il était « gentil » plutôt que son dernier commentaire.

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes là pour prendre soin de vous maintenant »_, dit Mme Weasley. _« Arthur sera ici pour le bal, bien sûr. Il a hâte de te revoir. »__  
_  
_« Je suis contente que vous soyez ici »_, dit Hermione, hochant la tête. Ensuite, ils ont tous fait demi-tour quand ils ont entendu la voix d'Harry.

_« Hermione, se sont des sirènes ! » __  
_


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Nofal :** C'est ni l'un ni l'autre… Je suis sadique mais pas trop, lis la suite tu verras.

**Bourriquet87 :** Ouais, Harry qui trouve seul l'énigme, WOAW.

**Leeloo L :** Je sais les chapitres sont courts mais il y en a 150.

**Aurélie Malfoy :** Merci pour la review.

**Luffynette :** Merci pour la review.

**Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine.**

_**CHAPITRE 30 :**_

_**Bien sûr, Harry!**_

_« Des Sirènes ? »_ demanda Hermione, après avoir temporairement oublié ses recherches.

_« Oui »,_ dit Harry. _« Regardes : sous l'eau, les sons donnent une mélodie, au-dessus de l'eau, ce sont des hurlements. »__  
_  
_« Tu as raison, Harry »,_ dit Hermione, en regardant dans le livre d'Harry. _« Alors ... alors nous allons devoir l'écouter sous l'eau ? » __  
_  
_« Allons-y, alors »,_ dit-il, son tirant sur sa main.

_« Ensemble ? »,_ sourit Hermione.

_« A la salle de bain du préfet »,_ suggéra Percy. « _De toute évidence, pas après le couvre-feu, et il est passé »_, a-t-il ajouté quand tout le monde le regardait avec surprise. _« Mais demain. Il suffit de le demander à l'un des préfets. Ces baignoires sont assez grandes pour paraître pour des piscines. » __  
_  
_« Nous n'allons certainement pas risquer d'aller au lac_ », dit Hermione. _« Je te remercie, Percy. »__  
_  
_« Oh, mais de rien »,_ dit-il, presque en rougissant. _« Eh bien, je devrais probablement y aller maintenant. »__  
_  
_« Nous restons à Poudlard »,_ dit Charlie, souriant à Hermione. Elle sourit en retour.

_« Je suis heureuse de l'entendre »,_ dit-elle.

_« Hey, Hermione »,_ dit Harry, lui touchant le bras. _« Puis-je te parler pendant une minute ? »__  
_  
_« Bien sûr, Harry »,_ dit-elle. _« Nous ne serons pas long »,_ a-t-elle ajouté. Ils prirent le passage du portrait pour quitter la salle commune. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »,_ a-t-elle demandé quand ils étaient seuls dans le couloir.

_« Je suis un peu nerveux d'aller au bal, puisque je ne sais pas danser »,_ a commencé Harry.

_« Eh bien, nous allons avoir des leçons de groupe »,_ lui dit Hermione.

_« Je sais »,_ dit Harry. _« Je ne veux pas aller avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, et je sais combien tu es mal à l'aise d'y aller avec un inconnu. J'ai demandé à Cho Chang, mais elle y va avec quelqu'un d'autre, alors j'ai pensé ... que tu pourrais y aller avec … moi ? »__  
_  
_« Oh, Harry »,_ dit-elle, _« Bien sûr, que j'y vais avec toi. Je suis tellement soulagée que tu m'aie demandé. Je craignais d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, d'autant plus que j'ai envoyé baladé Krum. »__  
_  
_«Très bien »_, dit-il, et il lui donna un gros câlin.

Dans l'ombre, Sévèrus fronça les sourcils. Donc, ce n'était vraiment pas les hommes aux cheveux noirs qu'elle aimait. Mais ce garçon aux cheveux noirs. Harry Potter.

Une douleur forte dans le bras le distrait, et il regardait avec horreur le tatouage de la Marque des Ténèbres, qui semblait, en quelque sorte se réactivé. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? Il fallait voir Dumbledore immédiatement. 


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour à tous,

**Nofal :** Oui comme toujours severus est tres possessif. Il doit être tres amoureux.

**Bourriquet87 :** Mais si il faut qu'il soit jaloux, sinon qu'est ce qu'on fait de l'histoire (lol)

**Leeloo L :** Severus est un peu aveugle quand il s'agit d'Hermione.

**Aurelie Malfoy :** Ouais moi aussi j'adore.

**Elana11 :** J'essaye de poster tout les vendredis. Merci à toi pour la review.

_**CHAPITRE 31 :**_

_**Dans la salle de bain**_

_« Bon nous sommes tous ici ? »_ Demanda Harry. Hermione, Ron et Ginny hochèrent la tête. _« Alors allons-y »_

Avec un bruit terrible, ils ont tous sauté dans la baignoire géante de la salle de bain des préfets. L'un des préfets de Serdaigles, qu'ils avaient rencontré à Pré-au-Lard, leur avait volontiers donné le mot de passe, car les champions de Poudlard étaient bien partie pour le moment.

Il était décidé que Harry et Hermione ne doit pas être laissé seul dans une salle de bain, peu importe la taille, Ron avait insisté pour les accompagner, malgré les protestations d'Hermione qui lui disait qu'il ne se passerait rien. Pour protéger la réputation d'Hermione, Ginny a voulu aller avec eux, au grand soulagement d'Hermione.

Ils étaient tous, entrain de patauger dans l'eau, les œufs à la main. Ils avaient apporté les deux, juste au cas où ils ont dit des choses différentes. Hermione et Ginny ont placé un sort sur eux quatre, puis ils sont tous plongés sous l'eau, où Harry a ouvert son œuf.

Après le message, Hermione a ouvert son œuf, qui a chanté la même chose. Ils ont tous deux été impressionné que la déduction d'Harry. Son idée avait été la bonne, mais désormais ils avaient un peu peur de se qu'il pourrait leur être prit par les sirènes.

_« Et si c'est une personne, et non pas un objet ? »_, demanda Ginny.

_« Dumbledore ne permettrait à personne de se faire tuer … n'est-ce pas ? »_ demanda Ron inquiet

_« Des gens ont trouvé la mort dans la compétition avant »,_ a ajouté Hermione.

_« Nous devons faire des recherches avant le grand jour »_, annonça Harry.

Ils étaient tous d'accord, Ils sortirent tous de l'eau se séchèrent et enfilèrent le robe par-dessus leur maillot de bain. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain des préfets les cheveux encore mouillé.

_« Eh bien »,_ dit une voix venue des profondeurs. Ils se sont tous retourner et ont regardé le Professeur Rogue qui avait dans le regard quelques choses d'illisible.

_« Professeur »,_ dit Hermione, la voix tremblante.

_« Avez-vous eu du plaisir ? »_, demandait-il, notant délibérément leurs cheveux mouillés, les serviettes aux bras, et leurs jambes nues sous leurs robes. _« Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous devons nous inquiéter ? La vertu de Poudlard, par exemple? » ___

_« Pourquoi, vous ... »_ commença Ron, mais Harry le retint.

_« Retournons à la salle commune »,_ dit-il à voix basse. Ginny et Hermione hochèrent la tête, et elles tirèrent sur le bras de Ron, aussi.

_« Tous ensemble ? »,_ demanda Sévèrus, levant un sourcil. Ginny grogna, mais secrètement ça l'amusait.

_« Non, monsieur »,_ dit Hermione en simulant l'horreur_. « Bien sûr que non. Nous avons tous l'intention de nous rhabiller dans la salle commune, alors que la plupart des étudiants sont à Pré-au-Lard. »_

Cette fille est de pire en pire, pensa Sévèrus. Ces amis ont une mauvaise influence sur elle. Dommage qu'elle n'ai jamais été à Serpentard ...

_« Je vais vous laisser »,_ dit-il à haute voix, et parti dans la direction opposé.

_« Rogue se ramollit »,_ annonça Ron, un peu trop fort.

_«Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor pour votre manque de respect envers un enseignant, Weasley »,_ ajouta le professeur de potions. Ginny frappa son frère derrière la tête, et ils continuèrent leur route vers la tour de Gryffondor. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Nofal : **Ouais, c'est il se fait de sacré film.

**Aurelie Malfoy : **Merci pour la review.

**Bourriquet87 : **Et oui un vrai fantasme pour lui. Une Hermione rien qu'a lui.

**Luffynette : **Merci.

_**Je pars un Week-end, c'est pour cela que je poste en avance, mais cela est exceptionnel. En général c'est le Vendredi. Bisous à vous tous et attention la semaine prochaine le titre risque de devenir « Un souhait à l'Horcruxe ».**_

_**CHAPITRE 32 :**_

_**« Rôdeuse dans les couloirs » **__**  
**_

Sévèrus regarda sa marque des Ténèbres et soudain sans l'avoir toucher elle se réveilla. Karkaroff Arrivait à se débarrasser de la douleur sans problème alors lui aussi se dit-il. Mais pour l'instant, il avait d'autre problème. Ce bal de merde, par exemple, et Dumbledore avait exigé que tous les enseignants y assistent. Peu importe combien de fois Sévèrus avait souligné que tous les enseignants n'était pas nécessaire pour surveiller les morveux, cela ne servait à rien.

_« Vous, surtout Sévèrus avez besoin de vous sociabiliser, mon garçon »,_ lui dit Dumbledore, avec un clin d'œil.

S'il avait su que la personne avec qui il voulait « sociabiliser » était une certaines étudiante, peut-être que les pensés du directeur aurait été différente. Mais peu lui importait. Elle était amoureuse d'Harry Potter.

Il n'était pas surpris qu'elle est demandée à d'autres enseignants pour l'aider à résoudre que l'œuf d'or posait. Elle l'avait fait par habitude et il voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait découvert. La voir discuter théorie avec quelqu'un d'autre l'avait mis hors de lui. Il était une des rares personnes avec qui elle pouvait avoir une conversation intelligente. Mais elle n'avait pas essayé de discuter avec lui. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ?

Alors, quand il l'entendit demander à un préfet de Serdaigles si elle pouvait la salle de bain des préfets, dans le but de faire des recherches pour son prochain concours, il a été vexé de la voir y aller avec Potter. Il était trop en colère de voir les deux plus jeunes Weasley marcher avec eux.

Son devoir de Professeur l'obligeait à mettre un terme à tout ceci, surtout que cela pouvait être préjudiciable à la réputation de l'école. Malheureusement, il était de corvée à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à ce que tout les étudiant soit rentré.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain avec ces amis, et il était un peu gêné de voir qu'il y avait quatre élèves, et non deux. Il était encore plus embarrassé de voir ses jambes nues sous sa robe. Après leur avoir enlevé des points, il se ragaillardi, et est retourné à son bureau.

Une fois là, il se saoula. Sévèrus Rogue n'était jamais ivre. Il avait de l'alcool autour de lui, certes, mais il buvait qu'avec modération. Quand il était espion, il n'a jamais été une bonne idée de perdre son contrôle comme ça. Maintenant, cependant, il avait grand besoin d'un remontant ... et il en a eu plus d'un.

_« Vas voir ... Regulus Black ! »_ dit- il à son Patronus une biche d'argent. Il a envoyé des messages aux gens, qui devaient être amusé de réaliser qu'il était ivre, même en ne sachant pas pourquoi. Cependant, quand il a ordonné à la biche d'aller retrouver Regulus Black, elle resta là, le regardant.

_« Ah, bien sûr »,_ dit-il gravement. _« Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? Euh … »_ Puis il sourit méchamment. _« Vas voir Pétunia Dursley, et dit lui que sa potion contraceptive est prête. » __  
_  
Le Patronus bondit à travers la paroi sans faire de bruit, et il est revenue quelque temps plus tard, après avoir créé un bruit d'enfer au numéro quatre de la rue de Privet Drive. Comme la magie n'a pas été exécutée devant des Moldus « innocent », le ministère de la Magie n'est pas intervenu, mais Sévèrus ne pensait pas que Dumbledore lui reprocherait plus tard.

_« Euh ... », _annonça le professeur de potions, son esprit ivre à la recherche d'un nom. Tous les professeurs de Poudlard, et certains des élèves de Serpentard, avait reçu des messages de lui maintenant, alors il réfléchissait ?

_« Vas voir les parents de Hermione Granger ... et dit leur que je l'aime»,_ chantait Sévère, tombant de sa chaise quand il s'endormit. Il n'a pas vue le Patronus disparaître pour la dernière fois à travers la paroi des donjons. 


	33. Chapter 33

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Désolé pour le retard j'ai eu plein de soucis, mais maintenant ca va mieux.**_

_**Betifi : Merci pour la review, voici la suite.**_

_**Nofal : Ouais, on ne dit que la vérité.**_

_**Andromeda Sulpicia : Non, elle n'a jamais été traduite, mais il est possible que quelques fois des fics est quelques passage identique. Moi je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà lu ca quelque part. Merci pour les encouragements.**_

_**Aurelie Malfoy : Tu es la comme d'habitude merci.**_

_**Leeloo L : Ouais elle va finir par savoir. Bientôt.**_

_**Bourriquet87 : Ouais il a mal à la tête, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y a une infermière à Poudlard.**_

_**Luffynette : Merci pour la review.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

_**Chapitre 33 :**_

_**« Préparation pour le Bal »**__**  
**_

La nuit du bal de Noël était arrivée. Curieusement, alors qu'Harry escortait Hermione, Fleur allait avec Krum. En d'autres termes, un champion était accompagné d'un autre champion.

_« C'est l'avantage d'avoir deux femmes et deux hommes en concurrence, n'est-ce pas ? »_, a fait remarqué Harry a Hermione. Ils eurent un petit rire. 

_« Quoi, il n'y a que ce seul avantage ? », a-t-_elle demandé lorsqu'ils passaient devant tous les étudiants.

_« Eh bien, nous courrons le risque de nous transformer en une version plus dangereuse de la bataille des sexes »,_ dit Harry, et Hermione rit encore. Elle était nerveuse. C'était la bonne chose à faire. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment accepter l'offre de Sévèrus, même si elle le regrettait amèrement, cela aurait causé des problèmes, non ? 

Bon. 

_« Allons-nous danser, Hermione ? »,_ demanda Harry, en l'emmenant sur la piste, comme le fit Krum et Fleur. 

_« Je voudrais bien, Harry _», dit Hermione en le saluant quand il s'inclina. Bientôt, ils ne furent plus qu'un tourbillon de robes noires (Harry) et une robe rouge et l'argent (Hermione). Comme elle pivotait, les plis de sa robe remontraient et l'on pouvait apercevoir un tissu vert émeraude sous les plis. 

Sévèrus les regardait danser. Hermione avait ri à quelque chose que Potter lui avait dit et cela deux fois. Il grinçait des dents, en se tenant debout derrière les autres enseignants, renfrogné au bal, en général, et à ces champions de Poudlard en particulier. Il a fallu quelques jours pour lui faire oublier sa nuit de beuverie. Quand il s'était réveillé, Madame Pomfresh était penché sur lui, mécontente. Apparemment, son Patronus était allé chez elle pour lui dire qui était … dans une situation précaire. Oui, cela va être long avant que le personnel de l'école oublie ce qu'il lui est arrivé. 

Maintenant, il avait mal à la tête de voir tous ces couples danser. A en juger par le nombre de danseurs incompétent, il était plus qu'heureux d'être seul pour cette soirée.

À sa grande surprise, Londubat était vraiment un danseur de talent, et il y avait beaucoup de filles debout sur le coter, le regardant avec leur bouche ouverte. Potter, malheureusement, était assez bon. De toute évidence, si quelqu'un avait un partenaire de danse de valeur, il était assez facile d'apprendre. Il aurait voulut danser avec Granger. 

_« Un cœur défaillant n'a jamais gagné une belle dame »,_ lui dit sa tête. _« Mais je ne veux pas la victoire. »_ pensa-t-il. _« Je veux juste danser avec elle. »__  
_

À la fin de la troisième danse, Hermione s'assit à côté de Ginny. Neville avait accepté, avec une certaine réticence de danser avec une jeune fille de Poufsouffle. 

_« Je t'avais dit qu'il était bon »,_ dit Hermione, en buvant un verre d'eau. 

_« Tu ne me l'as pas vraiment dit »,_ répondit Ginny. _« Mais tu as raison, il est formidable. » __  
_

_«Il y a de l'amour est dans l'air ? »_ A demandé Hermione, et Ginny a rougit. 

_« J'espère sincèrement que non »,_ dit quelqu'un, et les filles se retournèrent pour voir leur Professeur de Potions derrière elles, resplendissant dans sa robe noire. Elles étaient toutes les deux bouche bée quand elles l'ont regardé. Il était plutôt beau, mais un froncement de sourcil de lui les fit revenir à la réalité. 

_« Qu'est-ce qui est mal avec l'amour, Professeur ? »,_ demanda finalement Hermione. 

_«Parce qu'il peut vous conduire derrière des buissons à l'extérieur, ce qui perturberait ma fête ... et celles des enseignants »,_ répondit-il en ricanent. 

_« Votre fête, Monsieur ? »,_ demanda Ginny hardiment. Sévèrus rit à la question de Ginny, ce qui choqua pas mal de fille au alentour. 

_« La fête pour moi, Miss Weasley, est d'enlever un maximum de point à Gryffondor »_, lui répondit-il la voix basse. _« Alors, ne me tentez pas. » ___

_«Monsieur »_, dit-elle humblement, retombant sur sa chaise, soulagé qu'Harry arrive. 

_« Alors, Harry ? »_ dit Hermione. Harry avait dansé avec Fleur, qui s'était lassé de Krum très rapidement. _« Quoi de neuf ? » __  
_

_« Veux-tu venir danser ? »,_ dit-il en souriant. 

_« Comme c'est gentil à vous de le demander à Miss Weasley »,_ dit Sévèrus, et Harry eut l'air surpris pendant une fraction de seconde. 

_« Ginny est une amie »,_ dit-il. _« Pourquoi ne lui demanderais-je pas ? Sauf, si bien sûr, elle attend Neville »_, a-t-il ajouté, et Ginny hocha la tête que non. Elle prit la main d'Harry, et il aida à se relever. Quand ils ont commencé à marcher vers la piste de danse, Hermione se retourna vers son professeur. 

_« En attendant »,_ dit-il en lui tendant la main. Elle le regarda avec en grand étonnement, elle se retourna vers lui, et posa une question. 

_« Monsieur ? »___


	34. Chapter 34

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Désolé pour le retard dans la publication. J'ai plein de travail. Je suis aussi désolé de ne pas répondre au review aujourd'hui j'ai pas trop le temps. J'espère que la semaine prochaine je pourrais.**_

_**Merci à tous**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**CHAPITRE 34 :**_

_**"Juste une danse" **__**  
**_

_« Je savais que vous reconnaissiez une invitation, Granger »,_ fit remarquer Sévèrus. Hermione continua à le regarder, abasourdi. _« Écoutez, voulez-vous danser oui ou non ? »__  
_  
_« Oh ... euh, oui, monsieur »,_ dit-elle, et ils marchaient, main dans la main, jusque sur la piste de danse, non loin de Ginny et Harry. Ron et Lavande Brown se trouvaient aussi à proximité, et ils regardaient tous estomaqués quand ils virent le partenaire de danse d'Hermione. Toutefois, leur attention a changé dès que qu'une valse à commencé.

_«Ou avez-vous appris à danser comme cela, Professeur ? »_ osa demander Hermione, lorsqu'ils ont tourné autour de la piste. Le couple inhabituel tiraient beaucoup l'œil et, y compris des gens très indésirables.

_«J'ai appris quand j'étais plus jeune »,_ dit-il, mais en voyant le regard curieux dans ses yeux, il soupira, et c'est expliqué. _« J'ai appris, car au moins quand j'allais danser, au moins les filles qui voulaient vraiment danser avait un partenaire digne de ce nom, et je ne me sentais pas … laissé de côté. »__  
_  
_« Oh »,_ dit Hermione. _« Eh bien, mission accomplie ! Vous êtes un excellent danseur. »___

_« Quand avez-vous appris à danser ? »_ Lui demanda-t-il.

_« Quand j'étais plus jeune ... vous savez que je suis une née-Moldu ? Eh bien, quand j'ai commencé à faire des choses que les autres enfants ne pouvaient pas, j'ai essayé d'être « normal » et faire des choses comme les autres. Des choses qui n'étaient pas « étranges »._ Sévèrus à reniflée. _« Alors, j'ai pris des leçons de danse, d'équitation, de natation, de musique ... autant de choses que je pouvais faire sans que cela ne paraisse bizarre, pour ainsi dire. Etant une fille de dentiste, je pouvais me le permettre. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas continuer bien longtemps avec ces activités en même temps. Et puis avec mon arrivé à Poudlard… Mais la danse m'est revenue, quand nous avons commencé les leçons de groupe en cours pour préparation pour le bal de Noël, donc je suppose que certaines choses ne s'oublient pas, avec le temps, n'est-ce pas Professeur ? »_

Sévèrus a juste secoué la tête, et ils sont restés silencieux pendant le reste de la danse. Il la ramena à sa table où elle assit, et il retourna avec le reste des enseignants qui ne dansaient pas. Ils ont tous commencé à le questionner, et dans le même temps, les amis Hermione interrogeaient, elle aussi.

_« C'était juste une danse, une seule danse »,_ soupira Hermione, en roulant des yeux. _« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas danser avec un professeur ? Les autres élèves le font. »__  
_  
_« Les autres étudiants ne vont pas danser avec la chauve-souris des cachots »,_ bougonna Ron.

_« Oh, grandis un peu, Ronald »,_ dit Hermione qui sentait les larmes monter. Quand elle a mentionné ses parents pendant la danse, il avait légèrement serré sa main. Peut-être qu'il l'avait remarqué sa tristesse, et c'est pourquoi ils n'avaient plus parlé. Bien sûr, peut-être que cela avait une rapport avec le fait qu'ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux l'un, l'autre.

_« Il a raison, Hermione »,_ dit Harry, en se mâchant sa lèvre inférieure.

_« Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendiez que je dise à un enseignent »,_ demanda-t-elle en essayant de sourire.

_« En fait »,_ dit Harry, se tournant vers Ron. _« Elle a raison. Hermione est juste une fille qui ne peut pas dire non. » __  
_  
_« Tu connais cette chanson ? »_ Demanda Hermione les yeux écarquillés. Quand elle avait appris la musique, elle est vite devenue accro aux comédies musicales. _**(Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est une chanson tiré de « Oklahoma » une comédie musicale.) **__**  
**_  
_« Mrs Figg aime écouter les musique de Rodgers et Hammerstein_ », répondit-il en haussement les épaules, en se référant à sa voisine et ancienne amie.

_« Je suis heureuse de l'entendre »,_ répondit Hermione.

_« Ne changes pas de sujet »,_ a déclaré Ron farouchement, et les autres le regardèrent de nouveau. _« Tu as dansé avec Rogue. » __  
_  
_« C'est le professeur Rogue, Ron »_, dit-elle, debout en colère. Avec un tourbillon de robe à la Rogue bien sur. Elle a claqué la porte de la salle, suivi de près par ses amis.

_« Que fais-tu ? Où vas-tu, Mione ? »_, Demanda Ron, se sentant tout à coup désolé.

_« Je vais me coucher »,_ lui répondit-elle froidement. _« Merci d'avoir ruiné ma soirée avec vos enfantillages, Ronald Weasley. Merci beaucoup. »_ Elle a monté les escaliers les larmes lui coulant sur les joues.

_« C'est de la faute de Rogue »,_ a déclaré Ron tout honteux.

_« Ron, ne recommence pas. », _lui a reproché Ginny. _« C'était très gentil de la part du professeur Rogue d'invité Hermione à danser, alors qu'elle était seule. Je ne t'ai pas vu l'inviter à danser, après tout. » __  
_  
_« Elle est notre ami »,_ dit Ron.

_« Je suis allée au bal avec elle »_, Harry dit à voix basse. _« Tu aurais pu au moins l'inviter une fois. » __  
_  
_« Eh bien, je ... »_

_« On flâne dans les couloirs à ce que je vois ? »,_ dit Sévèrus. Ils les firent tous sursauter.

_« N-non, professeur »_, dit Ginny en rougissant, en espérant qu'il n'avait pas entendu leur conversation, elle n'était pas tout à fait sûr quand le Professeur Rogue les a rejoints. Il en savait probablement autant sur les faits et gestes à Poudlard que le professeur Dumbledore, quoique le professeur Dumbledore fût beaucoup plus clément, en règle générale.

_« Alors soit vous suivez Miss Granger, ou vous rejoignez les autres élèves »_, dit-il en agitant sa main dans la direction du bal. Alors ils sont retournés à la Grande Salle, toujours en se querellant tranquillement. 


	35. Chapter 35

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Désolé pour le retard, mais j'ai eu des problèmes informatiques et je ne pouvais pas publier.**_

_**Merci à vous tous pour les review que vous m'avez laissé.**_

_**Merci donc à Luffynette, bouriquet87 et Aurélie Malfoy qui me suivent depuis longtemps maintenant.**_

_**Je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice. La suite arrive la semaine prochaine si tout va bien.**_

_**CHAPITRE 35 :**_

_**"Le lendemain matin" **__**  
**_

Avant son voyage dans le temps, Hermione avait eu une relation « Chaotique » avec Ron. Mais aujourd'hui, son arrivé dans un autre temps, c'était avec Harry qui l'ignoraient. Cet année alors qu'elle et Harry étaient en plein dans le tournois de la coupe de feu, Ron les avaient ignoré tout les deux. Maintenant c'était à son tour de l'ignorer, et allait l'ignorer comme lui, l'avait fait pendant toutes ces années. Enfin, elle allait essayer. Oui. Mais attention, élégamment, c'était son plan.

Mais elle constata vite que, avec le nombre de fois où Ron avait essayé de présenter ses excuses, le lendemain du bal, il serait tout simplement plus facile d'être une reine de glace à la place. Après son refus répétés d'accepter ses excuses, il s'en alla en colère, et elle était en mesure de retourner à ses devoirs. Elle avait maintenant hâte d'être à Noël. Elle le passerait à Poudlard, encore une fois. La pensée de ses parents morts l'accablait, et elle se trouva errante dans le couloir, seule cet après-midi d'hiver.

_« Miss Granger »,_ dit une voix, et Hermione se demandait pourquoi elle tombait toujours sur son professeur de potions.

_« Bonjour, Monsieur »_, dit-elle, la misère dans sa voix, lui fit froncer les sourcils.

_« Vous êtes déçu de me voir ? Vous avez eu une altercation avec Potter ? » __  
_  
_« Non »,_ dit-elle, appuyé contre une colonne. Elle croisa les bras devant elle, en regardant le sol. _« C'est Ron. C'est un gamin idiot, comme d'habitude. Il a été méchant la nuit dernière et aujourd'hui il est tout simplement terrible. Assurément, il aurait dû ... oh, eh bien, peut-être que je me suis comporté un peu mal, aussi. »__  
_  
_« Quand ? »,_ Il demanda brusquement. _« J'espère que vous ne pensez pas que c'était pendant notre danse. Il n'y avait rien d'incorrecte. Soyons honnêtes, pourquoi y aurait-il eu quelque chose de mauvais avec moi ? »_, Demanda-t-il en souriant méchamment. Mais elle na rien remarqué.

_« Rien effectivement »,_ dit-elle. _« Je voulais dire ce matin, je voulais juste l'ignorer, mais j'ai changé de plan et j'ai carrément été froide avec lui et il est partit en colère. Là, je marchais dans le couloir en pensant à mes parents … » __  
_  
_« Oh, je vois »,_ dit-il. _« Je ne vous ai jamais vraiment présenté toute mes condoléances pour ce jours affreux. »_

_« Vous l'avez fait autrement, Professeur »_, dit-elle, en essuyant son visage de ses mains. _« Vous m'avez consolé quand j'en avais besoin, et cela signifie beaucoup plus que des mots vides, pour moi. »__  
_  
_« Je suis content que je ne vous aie pas dérangé, alors… »,_ Dit-il, en hochant la tête. Puis il a continué son chemin, en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas été déçue de le voir. 


	36. Chapter 36

_**Bonjours à tous,**_

_**Merci de toujours me suivre et de me laisser des reviews. Je vous aime…**_

_**Bourriquet87 :**__ Ouais mais c'est un grand trouillard, on ne dirait pas hein !_

_**Nofal :**__ Hermione et elle la tête de tout le monde et surtout des garçons._

_**Aurelie Malfoy :**__ Merci pour ta review. La suite maintenant._

_**Luffynette :**__ Merci…_

_**CHAPITRE 36 :**_

_**« Confusion et recherche »**_

Hermione n'a pas révélé sa confisions pour son professeur de Potion. Elle avait peur de ce que les autres pourraient dire. Au lieu de cela, elle a décidé de se concentrer sur leur prochaine épreuve. Elle était heureuse d'avoir au moins appris la natation, mais elle savait qu'elle devait trouver un moyen de rester sous l'eau pendant une longue période et un moyen de trouver ce qu'elle avait perdu. Peut-être qu'avec un sort de localisation ?

Madame Pince avait pu aider. Elle a trouvé de nombreux livres pour Hermione sur la manière de survivre sous l'eau. Même si elles ont été utiles, bon nombre des méthodes de respiration subaquatique fonctionnaient avec l'utilisation d'une potion, et les ingrédients étaient difficiles à trouver mais il fallait aussi les faires à deux mains.

_« Peut-être que le Professeur Rogue pourrait aider ? »_, pensa-t-elle, mais elle rejeta l'idée tout aussi rapidement.

En outre, certaines de ces potions avaient une durée de plus d'une heure, et il lui aurait fallu aussi préparer un antidote sinon elle serait coincée ressemblant à ... eh bien, elle ne savait pas au juste à quoi.

Il y avait toujours le charme de Bulle d'aire, qui durerait pour un temps indéfinie, très pratique comme elle allait rester longtemps sous l'eau, avec un peu de chance qu'elle aurait fini son épreuve en moins d'une heure. Elle pourrait aussi essayer d'apprendre comment communiquer avec les créatures sous-marines, afin qu'ils puissent aider à trouver ce qu'elle avait perdu. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait chanter en «Sirène ».

Elle a pris pages de notes, y compris une liste de référence dont elle pourrait accidentellement laisser en évidence pour Harry. Elle avait probablement brisé plusieurs règle autre en l'aidant avec l'œuf, mais lui l'avait aidé aussi alors ce n'était que justice.

_« Voilà »,_ dit-elle, fermant le livre. Puis elle ait allé remettre les livres à leur place sans magie. Elle adorait la sensation des livres dans ses mains. C'était magique pour elle.

Quand Hermione retourna dans la salle commune, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil près du feu, et attendit une occasion de «donner» la liste des livres à Harry. Elle s'est rendu compte qu'il serait difficile de tout laisser traîner, un autre élève pourrait trouver la liste et lui remettre et son plan serait gâché. Peut-être que si elle glissait la liste dans un des livres d'Harry? Ou de la glisser sous son oreiller, dans son lit ?

_« Je vais juste lui donner »,_ dit-elle finalement décider.

_« Donner quoi à qui ? »_ demanda Ginny. Hermione sursauta dans son fauteuil.

_« Oh, juste cette liste pour Harry »_, dit-elle, et puis une idée lui vint. _« Ginny ? »,_ demanda-t-elle doucement, et Ginny se retourna rapidement sur Hermione.

_« Oui ? »,_ répondit-elle avec précaution.

_« Je te remercie d'avoir retrouvé cette liste »_, dit Hermione, poussant le parchemin dans les mains de Ginny avec un regard significatif. _« Harry sera tellement reconnaissante que tu l'ai retrouver, elle est très importante pour la suite du tournoi, je pense. Il a probablement été à sa recherche partout. »_

_«Bien sûr »,_ dit Ginny, souriante. _« Il est tellement l'habitué de faire des recherches que cela serait un désastre s'il ne retrouvait pas cette liste, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_« Tout a fait » _dit Hermione, en clignant de l'œil, et elle se rassit dans son fauteuil.

Harry entra dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tard, et Ginny, qui était étendu dans un autre fauteuil au coin du feu, bondit.

_«Harry »,_ dit-elle, en marchant vers lui et en ignorant son frère, qui s'arrêta en apercevant Hermione. _« J'ai la liste que tu recherchais. » _

_« La liste ? »_, l'interrogea Harry, en regardant cette liste un peu confus. Il réalisa enfin ce que cette liste était en regardant les titres de livre qui y était indiqué. _« Oh, bien sûr. Merci, Ginny. Je te suis tellement reconnaissant que tu m'es retrouvé cette liste de livre que j'ai besoin de consulter à la bibliothèque ... à nouveau. »_

Hermione sourit à elle-même lorsqu'elle regarda Harry sortir en trombe de la salle commune avec Ron derrière lui plus confus que jamais.

_**Note de l'auteur :**__** Il y en a peut-être qui vont dire qu'il y en a encore que pour Harry et Hermione et ou est Rogue dans tout ça ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a pas loin.**_

_**Il y en a qui vont dire aussi qu'Harry, s'il n'avait pas Hermione serait mort en première année ? Je dirais avec eux que je suis d'accord. Mais il faut lui reconnaitre qu'il sait bien s'entourer.**_

_**Et au fait, la première épreuve à été gagné par Harry. Hermione à fini Deuxième, Fleur Troisième et Krum et bien dernière, NA !**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_Lulushouille :__ Merci pour la review._

_Rosalynda :__ merci pour ton commentaire, je vais être plus attentive._

_Luffynette :__ merci_

_Bourriquet87 :__ Merci pour la review. Je lui ferai savoir que tu veux qu'il se dépêche un peu._

_Aurelie Malfoy__ : Merci d'être toujours là._

_**CHAPITRE 37 :**_

_**"Monde sous-marin"**_

Le jour de la deuxième partie du concours était plutôt clair et ensoleillé, mais commençant le climat britannique, cela n'allait sans doute pas durer. Mais, aujourd'hui, la pluie ne serait pas au rendez-vous, surtout lors d'épreuve sous-marine.

Hermione priait à la table des Gryffondors ce matin là, en silence bien sur, et ce n'est pas seulement pour elle qu'elle priait mais aussi pour ses parents. Elle voulait qu'ils soient fiers d'elle. En particulier sa mère. C'est elle qui lui avait appris à nager, lorsqu'elle était pétrifiée devant l'eau. Oui, sa mère allait aussi manquer ça.

_« Courage, Mione »_, dit Harry, en mangeant sa troisième tartine de pain, _« heureusement »,_ dit-il, en coupant ses œufs, _« c'est une belle journée ». _

_« Où est Ron ? »,_ demanda Ginny.

_« Il veut sans doute éviter de me parler ce matin et il viendra te voir plus tard, sans doute Harry. »_ dit Hermione avec amertume, toujours irrité par son comportement de gamin. Elle se leva et souhaita bonne chance à Harry.

_« Eh bien, je te souhaites bonne chance à sa place »,_ dit Ginny et Hermione sourit à sa jeune amie.

Effectivement, la rousse lui fit un gros câlin avant qu'elle n'ait à sauter dans l'eau. Hermione et Harry vont tout les deux utiliser des variantes du Charme de Bulle d'air qu'ils ont trouvés dans les livres de la bibliothèque, ils l'ont travaillé pour qu'ils puissent l'utilisé spécifiquement dans un milieu sous-marin, et bien sur l'activé uniquement quand ils seront dans l'eau. Comme ça ils n'ont pas à penser à utiliser un contre-charme. Ils ont aussi trouvé un charme qui leurs permets d'avoir des palmes aux pieds sans qu'ils aient besoin de contre-charme la aussi.

Puis si l'un deux trouvait le « trésor » en premier, en supposant qu'ils soient tous ensemble, alors celui-ci enverrait son Patronus pour diriger l'autre. Ce n'est pas vraiment tricher, puis qu'ils essayaient juste de survivre à la concurrence dangereuse.

Ron n'est jamais venu souhaiter bonne chance à Harry, mais il était tellement occupé à dire au revoir à Ginny qu'aucun d'eux n'a remarqué. Tous ainsi qu'Hermione ont pensé très fort qu'il était enfin temps pour ces deux là.

Une fois sous l'eau, Hermione et Harry se sont séparés, en espérant qu'ils se réuniraient à nouveau bientôt. Ils respiraient tous les deux normalement comme s'ils étaient sur la terre ferme. Grace à ses palmes, au bout d'un quart d'heure, Harry à vue les « Objets disparus », ce n'étaient pas des objets mais des personnes. Car, il reconnu tout de suite les cheveux roux de Ron parmi les quatre personnes et il envoya tout de suite son Patronus à Hermione.

Quand il s'est approché, il a eu un tel choc qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger pendant plusieurs secondes. Une fois guéri, il a cherché un moyen de couper les cordes qui liaient les « trésors » en place en attendant Hermione. Et c'est là qu'il trouva une pierre bien aiguisé.

Après avoir reçu le Patronus d'Harry, Hermione a nagé environ cinq minutes pour le retrouver.

_« Alors tu les as trouvé, Harry ? »_ demanda Hermione.

_« Prépare-toi, Hermione »,_ a-t-il à son amie. Elle fut confuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de ce qu'Harry lui-même avait vue.

_**Note de l'auteur et du traducteur :**__** Qui est le « trésor » d'Hermione, avez-vous une idée ? Allez, c'est facile…**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Désolé pour le retard mais c'est la fin d'année et j'ai pas mal de boulot. Je ne suis plus aussi dispo.**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews.**_

_**Yzeute : Merci pour ta review.**_

_**Lulushouille : Désolé pour l'attente. Pardon ! Ne me tape pas (lol)**_

_**Nofal : Non, le trésor d'Hermione n'est pas Sévèrus en tout cas pas pour le moment.**_

_**Bourriquet87 : Non ce n'est pas Sévèrus, mais quelqu'un de très proche d'Hermione. Enfin tu vas le savoir maintenant.**_

_**CHAPITRE 38 :**_

_**« Fin de la deuxième épreuve »**_

_« Maman ? »_ murmura-t-elle. Harry lui tendit une des pierres, et ils ont tous deux nagé vers l'avant. Hermione pouvait à peine penser lorsqu'elle a méthodiquement couper les cordes, libérant le corps de sa mère. _« Vas-y. »_, dit-elle à Harry, qui hocha la tête, et commença à nager avec Ron. Hermione partit quelques instants plus tard, se rappelant du souvenir de Dumbledore.

La personne dont elle tenait la main était-elle vraiment sa mère ? Etait-ce juste une façon de la torturer ? Ou encore un test psychologique du concours ? Dans ce dernier cas, cela était de très mauvais gout. Peut-être que c'était juste un épouvantard de sa mère morte ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de savoir ce qui se passait, c'était de sortir de l'eau et voir ce qui arriverait.

Sur le chemin, elle vit Fleur être attaqué par des créatures, c'étaient les fameuses sirènes du lac, réalisa Hermione. Elle a vite envoyé un sort sur leur chemin pour aider Fleur. Celle-ci la remercia d'un sourire et d'un hochement de tête. La Gryffondor lui a ensuite montré le chemin qui menait au trésor, en l'occurrence Gabrielle, sa petite sœur, et ils sont toute les quatre remontré à la surface.

Quand Hermione brisa la surface de l'eau, elle haletait, et le charme se brisa naturellement.

_« J'ai besoin d'aide ici ! »,_ cria-t- elle, heureusement, Harry avait alerté les professeurs de la situation, et Sévèrus l'attendait. Mme Granger avait repris conscience aussitôt qu'Hermione l'ai tiré hors de l'eau, et Sévèrus l'aida à se relever, aussi.

_« Mme Granger, je suppose »,_ dit-il, un sourire menaçait d'éclairer son visage. Dès qu'il parla, la mère d'Hermione le regarda étrangement, elle reconnu la voix du Patronus qu'il avait envoyé. Mais bien sûr, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir envoyé le Patronus aux Granger, _**(**__**note du traducteur**__** : puisque souvenez-vous, il était plutôt dans un sale état)**_, alors, bien sur, il n'a rien remarqué d'anormal.

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »,_ demanda-t-elle en fronçant le sourcil.

_« Est-ce vraiment toi, maman ? » _demanda Hermione la voix rauque, et Mme Granger se tourna vers sa fille.

_« Bien sûr, que c'est moi, Hermione »,_ dit-elle. _« Pourquoi se ne serait pas moi ? Et ou suis-je d'ailleurs ? Et encore un point. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas à la maison pour les vacances et pour Noel ? » _

_«Pourquoi je n'étais pas ... Je croyais que vous étiez mort »,_ dit Hermione la voix cassé.

_« Quoi ? »,_ s'étonna Mme Granger, mais ensuite elle a commencé à frissonner quand une brise souffla autour d'eux. Dumbledore l'entoura d'une grande serviette et celle-ci le remercia.

_« Le ministère a dit que vous étiez mort »_, gémit Hermione, Sévèrus mit une serviette autour d'elle. En lui frottant légèrement le dos. Mme Granger remarqua le geste, mais n'a fit aucun commentaire.

_« Eh bien, ils ont eu tort »_, dit-elle. _« Nous sommes allés à la gare de King's Cross, mais tu n'étais pas là. »_

_« J'ai attendu, mais vous n'êtes pas venus, et puis je suis rentrée, et y vous m'avez dit que parce que j'avais changé, parce que je suis plus ... »_

_« Peut-être que cette conversation pourrait avoir lieu dans les murs de Poudlard ?_ », suggéra Dumbledore. Minerva, Sévèrus, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, et Mme Granger suivirent le Professeur Dumbledore, où tout serait enfin expliqué.

_**Note de l'auteur :**__** Nous ne savons pas qui est le trésor de Viktor. Mais peut-être que je pourrais en parler plus tard. Et que diriez-vous de Karkaroff ?**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Je suis toujours en retard pour mes publications mais ne vous en faites pas je suis là.**_

_**Merci à vous tous de me soutenir.**_

_**Nofal : Ouais tu comprendras mieux quand le père d'Hermione sera arrivé.**_

_**Aurelie Malfoy : Merci de me suivre.**_

_**Yzeute : Merci pour la review. Mais les chapitre sont tous court de toute façon, l'auteur les a tous écrit comme ça.**_

_**Leeloo L : Peut-être mais pas dans ce chapitre.**_

_**Bourriquet87 : mdr, je suis d'accord avec toi, Viktor devrait être éliminé.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez tous vus l'épisode 7/1, moi oui en tout cas. Et il était pas mal, que dis-je excellent…**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**CHAPITRE 39 :**_

_**« L'arrivé de M. Granger »**_

_« J'ai besoin de mon mari aussi »,_ demanda Mme Granger lorsqu'ils furent tous assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur hocha la tête.

_« Très bien »,_ dit-il. _« Sévèrus, pourriez-vous allez là-bas et allez le récupérer ? » _

Sévèrus hocha la tête, et jeta de la poudre de cheminette verte dans les flammes. Il a disparu avec un _« pop »,_ et ils ont tous attendu en silence jusqu'à son retour avec un Monsieur Granger inquiet, qui s'est jeté dans les bras de sa femme lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'elle était en sécurité.

_« Bonjour, ma chérie »,_ dit-il, englobant également Hermione, qui était de plus en plus troublé par tout ce qui se passait. _« Comment vas-tu ? » _

_« Je vais bien, pour le moment »,_ murmurait-elle, il s'assit dans le fauteuil que Minerva avait convoqué pour lui. _« Mais je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé. »_

_« Elle a pensé que nous étions morts »_, dit Mme Granger à son mari tout simplement, et il fut étonné.

_« Nous étions à la gare à l'heure, et tu n'étais pas là. Nous ne savions pas comment entrer en contact avec toi, de façon magique, je veux dire. Quand pour nous il était évidant que tu ne rentrerais pas pour les vacances nous avons accepté les billets que les voisins nous ont offert. »_, Conclus-il.

_« Les billets ? »_, demanda vivement Sévèrus, levant les yeux.

_« Oui, nous sommes partis deux mois, en Australie »,_ a répondu Mme Granger. Encore une fois, elle a donné un regard étrange à Sévèrus, il l'a remarqué cette fois-ci. Qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-elle remarqué la façon dont il avait mis la serviette autour de sa fille ? Sentant son regard étrange, il détourna les yeux.

_« C'était de bonnes vacances »_, a déclaré M. Granger, en essayant d'encourager tout le monde. _« Honnêtement, c'était les meilleurs vacances que nous avons passé et avant que nous nous en rendons compte nous étions en Janvier »_

_« Janvier? »,_ dirent-ils tous en cœurs.

_« Oui, Janvier ... Oh là là »,_ a déclaré Mme Granger. _« Mais nous étions là pour vous chercher. Je me souviens. Il y avait un accident de la route sur le chemin du retour, c'est pourquoi nous avons mis si longtemps à revenir. Je suis sûr que ... »_

_« Je ne suis pas sûr de rien »,_ grommela M. Granger, se massant les tempes.

_« Je pense que vous avez reçu un sort de confusion »,_ Dumbledore dit gravement. _« Je ne vois pas le but dans tout cela. Qu'Hermione se sente abandonné, ou non désirée, puis lui faire croire qu'elle est orpheline, et maintenant vous êtes de nouveau en vie. » _

_« Peut importe qui est celui qui à fait ça, il paiera »,_ dit Harry avec colère et Sévèrus a reniflé.

_« C'est tout ce que vous envisagez de faire, Potter ? Et comment allez-vous trouver celui qui a joué à ce jeu psychologique avec Miss Granger? Dites-le-moi, je suis curieux de savoir. »_

Harry grinçait des dents, quand il dévisagea son professeur de potions. _« Je n'ai pas dit que je serais le seul à leurs faire payer, monsieur. De toute évidence, quel qu'il soit ils n'ont jamais rencontré une Hermione en colère. Vous devriez essayer de l'interrompre quand elle en mode-étude. Et me dire que vous n'avez pas peur d'elle. »_

Sévère fut amusée par l'idée d'une Hermione en colère, mais ne l'a pas montré. Il souleva un sourcil et se tourna vers le directeur.

_« Pouvez-vous mettre les souvenirs des Moldus dans la Pensine ? »_ demande-t-il. Dumbledore se leva et prit sa Pensine pour la poser sur son bureau.

_« Nous pouvons essayer Sévèrus, je ne suis pas sure que cela fonctionne, mais je suis toujours prêt pour une expérimentation. »_ dit-il tout simplement joyeux.

_« Je m'en souviendrai »,_ murmura Sévère et Minerva, en même temps, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

_« Monsieur, puis-je ? »_ demanda Dumbledore. M. Granger s'approcha du directeur se résignant à être soumis à une expérience magique, et attendit patiemment. Dumbledore plaça sa baguette sur son front, et lorsqu'une substance argentée apparut au bout de sa baguette tout le monde fut ravi. Il mit le tout dans la Pensine remua un peu et demanda à tout le monde de le suivre dans la mémoire de M. Granger.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**C'est ma dernière publication de l'année. Désolé.**_

_**On se retrouve bien sur en 2011 pour la suite des aventures d'Hermione et de Sévèrus.**_

_Mariel90 : Merci pour la review._

_Aurélie Malfoy : Merci pour la review._

_Bourriquet87 : Tu m'étonne c'est carrément le bordel partout._

_**CHAPITRE 40 :**_

_**« Le vilain »**_

Ils traversèrent plusieurs souvenirs de M. Granger, avant le dîner. Tous sont venus à la même conclusion : qu'ils avaient évidemment été sous le charme de confusion, ni eux, ni Hermione n'avait vu, de personne suspect, tout le monde dans chacun des souvenirs de M. Granger avait un air différent. Bien entendu, quelqu'un avait surement utilisé le Polynectar.

Sévèrus admis qu'il y avait certains éléments manquants dans ses souvenirs. Mais la même chose s'était produite il y a quelques années, il regarda Hermione, puis Harry et Ron, les coupables n'avaient pas été pris à l'époque, il décida d'étudier ceci plus tard.

_« Bien, c'est bon pour le moment », _dit Dumbledore. Sévèrus hocha la tête, puis dit au revoir au Granger, et balaya la salle pour aller dans les cachots.

_« Professeur Dumbledore »,_ commença Hermione, _« Vous savez que vous pouvez exclure quiconque a pris les ingrédients dans la réserve du professeur Rogue, il y a deux ans, il ne peut donc être seulement quelqu'un qui était là cet année. »_

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas »_, dit gentiment le directeur, heureux que cette jeune femme poli et intelligente ait encore ses parents. _« Sévèrus le sait aussi. » _

_« Il sait ? »_ demanda Harry les yeux écarquillés. _« Mais pourquoi … ? » _

_« N'a-t-il pas retiré des points ? »_ fini Dumbledore. _« Sévèrus est assez juste pour ne pas accuser quelqu'un sans preuve quand il s'agit de crimes graves, crimes qui peuvent conduire à l'expulsion. »_ Hermione hocha la tête, mais Harry a reniflée incrédule.

_« Il a laissé entendre qu'il savait, la nuit où j'étais de retour. »_ dit-elle.

_« De quoi parles-tu ? »_ demanda M. Granger.

_« Rien de bien important maintenant. »_ dit Hermione, en espérant que ses parents ne chercheraient pas à en savoir plus.

_« Je voudrais que vous restiez à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que ce mystère soit résolu. Nous avons une chambre, et vous pouvez retourner à votre domicile pendant la journée. Je vous enverrai un elfe de maison, invisible, bien sûr, qui pourra vous protéger si besoin ait. » _

_« Peut-être Dobby ? »_ demanda vivement Hermione.

_« Je suis sûr qu'il serait ravi de vous aider »,_ répondit Dumbledore.

_« Est-ce que quelqu'un va nous dire ce qui se passe ? »_, demanda enfin Mme Granger à tout le monde. Elle commençait vraiment à s'énerver. _« Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, nous sommes ce que vous appelez les Moldus. Nous ne savons pas ce que tout cela signifie. »_

_« Nous allons aller diner pour le moment »,_ a déclaré le directeur fermement. _« Et puis après cela, nous allons vous amener à votre chambre. Votre fille peut rester avec vous temporairement. Miss Weasley, voulez-vous bien aller chercher les affaires personnelles de Miss Granger, après le dîner ? Minerva vous montrera le chemin de la chambre de monsieur et madame Granger. » _

_« Oui, monsieur »,_ dit Ginny.

_« Et maintenant, à table ! »,_ ajouta Dumbledore et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la grand salle.

Les Grangers étaient aussi intrigué par Poudlard que le reste des étudiants l'étaient d'eux. Il était si rare que les Moldus viennent à l'école, ils ne pouvaient pas voir le château sur une carte, et il ne ressemblait qu'a une ruine à chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient un peu trop prés. Mais si le directeur était avec eux… C'était normal.

_« Ils nous regardent »,_ dit Mme Granger à l'oreille de sa fille, déconcerté par tous ces regards. M. Granger, lui, a été nettement moins déconcerté par tous ces regards, il la été par l'abondance de nourriture.

_« Eh bien, c'est un phénomène, d'avoir un Moldu dans une école magique »,_ dit Hermione, et Mme Granger finit par céder et commença à manger la délicieuse nourriture préparée par les elfes de maison.

Les chambres ont été plus que satisfaisant, et Hermione a passé une bonne soirée, a parler avec ses parents. Leurs affaires avaient été apporté, afin qu'ils puissent montrer les photos de leurs vacances en Australie à Hermione.

Il faudra un certain temps, mais avec l'aide de l'histoire de Poudlard: Hermione fut en mesure de leur expliquer comment fonctionnait le château, pour leur facilité » leur séjour. Ils finirent donc par tous s'endormirent heureux ce soir-là.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNEE A VOUS TOUS**_

_**Comme j'ai été très méchante avec vous j'ai décidé de poster 3 chapitres aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner de vous faire attendre. Oui je travaille beaucoup en ce moment et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour la traduction, donc je vais poster irrégulièrement.**_

_**Merci pour vos review.**_

_**Aurélie Malfoy :**__ tu es toujours là. Bon Année à toi. Merci pour ta review._

_**Bourriquet87 :**__ Bon Année. Oui il est comme ça lorsqu'il est amoureux._

_**Luffynette : **__Bonne Année et merci pour ta review._

_**Merci et bonne lecture…**_

_**CHAPITRE 41 :**_

_**« Des parents inquiets »**_

Les Grangers pensaient que Poudlard était tout simplement merveilleux. Mais lorsqu'ils allèrent boire une bierrabeurre aux Trois Balai avec leur fille et ses amis, ils ne croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Mme Granger avait appris le français à l'école, et elle s'entendait bien avec les filles de Beauxbâtons, et elle avait de nombreuses conversations avec Mme Maxime. Madame Pomfresh bavardait avec les dentistes sur les infections divers des dents.

Voir tous les gens qu'elle aimait dans son univers comblait Hermione de joie. Mais l'épreuve finale qui s'annonçait lui faisait peur, car elle savait que le bonheur qu'elle avait aujourd'hui ne durerait pas.

_« Tu as affronté un dragon, et de dangereuses créatures sous-marines à ce concours, pourquoi tout cela ? », _demanda M. Granger.

_« Eh bien, je pensais ne pas pouvoir y participer » _dit Hermione. _« Mais c'était un bon moyen de découvrir qui j'étais, en fait. Enfin, l'âge que j'avais. Lorsque j'ai été accepté, cela à confirmé que j'avais vraiment fait un voyage dans le temps. Ce qui signifie que la perte de mes souvenirs est grave, parce que je dois avoir été renvoyé pour une raison. »_

_« Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Tu as quatre de plus que la dernière fois que l'on t'as vue. » _Déclara Mme Granger, cachant sa tête dans ses mains._ « C'est ... c'est tellement incroyable. »_

_« C'est incroyable pour une née-Moldue, … »_ ajouta Hermione, un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_« Fais bien attention à toi, d'accord ? »_ demanda M. Granger, et Hermione hocha la tête.

_« Nous allons bientôt savoir ce que sera la prochaine épreuve _», dit-elle. _« De plus, si je gagne, c'est mille galions, qui servira à mes études, … et le reste… »_

_« Très bien »,_ annonça Mme Granger.

Hermione rejoignit le groupe de champion qui descendait vers le terrain de Quidditch. Celui-ci laissait place à un immense jardin où en sortait d'énorme haie.

_« C'est un labyrinthe »,_ murmurait-elle, en l'étudiant. Et il était énorme.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ Demanda Harry à Dumbledore, qui était là pour expliquer.

_« C'est un labyrinthe, il sera entièrement développé pour le jour de la dernière épreuve, et chacun entrera par ordre d'arriver de l'épreuve précédente. Une fois dedans, vous devez être prêt à affronter de nombreuses créatures magiques dangereuses, des plantes, et d'autres menaces. Préparez-vous à être testé physiquement, mentalement, émotionnellement et intellectuellement. " _annonça Dumbledore.

_« Emotionnellement ? », _ pensa Hermione. Peut-être il y aura un Boggart, alors ... Et intellectuellement ... peut-être un dragon ou un sphinx ...

_« Celui qui atteint le trophée le premier devient le champion, et le prix de mille galion »_, conclu Dumbledore. _« Vous avez des questions ? »_

_« Quelles sont les précautions prises pour assurer notre sécurité ? »_ demanda Hermione.

_« Cela sera expliqué ce jour là »,_ dit Dumbledore. _« Mais rassurez-vous, Miss Granger, il y aura des mesures de sécurité en place. »_

Pas entièrement satisfaite, Hermione retourna auprès de ses parents, Harry était derrière elle, plongé dans ses pensées.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Je sais que ce n'est pas la conversation originale, mais sans accès à mes livres qui sont à la maison, et de plus écrire tout cela sur un ordinateur portable sans connexion internet pour le moment cela ne me rend pas les choses facile. Je l'avoue, je ne me souviens pas comment ça c'est passé avant la dernière épreuve. Je suis juste contente de l'avancement de l'histoire. Et puis il y a quelque chose de très excitant qui va se passer avant la dernière épreuve. Et vous allez lire tous ce qui se passe, bien sur …

_**Note du traducteur :**_ Je n'aurais pas fait mieux pour présenter le labyrinthe de toute façon. Et vous ?


	42. Chapter 42

_**CHAPITRE 42 :**_

_**"Utilisation de la documentation du professeur"**_

Hermione n'y croyait pas. Nous étions la veille de la dernière épreuve, et elle avait absolument cherché partout dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard mais aussi à la librairie de Près-au-Lard. Elle envisageait sérieusement d'envoyer un hibou à Sirius pour lui demander si elle pouvait avoir accès à sa bibliothèque qui devait être vaste, comme pour toutes les familles de sang pur. Elle avait désespérément besoin d'en savoir plus au sujet de son voyage dans le temps, et avec la dernière partie du tournoi, elle avait été si occupé pour trouver comment se défendre contre tous les dangers possibles dans le labyrinthe qu'elle avait oublié toutes ses _« autres »_ questions.

_« Pourquoi ne pas demander au Professeur Rogue ? »_ suggéra Madame Pince lorsqu'Hermione lui fit part de ses préoccupations. Alors qu'elle revenait, encore avec une autre pile de livre.

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? Pensez-vous qu'il pourrait m'aider ? »,_ Demanda Hermione.

_« Il possède une remarquable collection de livres, d'après ce que j'ai entendu_ », répondit Madame Pince, les yeux brillants. _« Personne ne l'a jamais vu en dehors de lui, je ne pense pas qu'Albus l'ai vu lui aussi en fait, c'est pourquoi certains d'entre nous pensent que c'est un mythe. »_

_« Cette bibliothèque est peut-être mythe, mais je vais lui demander maintenant. »_ ajouta Hermione.

_« Bonne chance »_, lui cria Madame Pince, amusé par l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme. Elle était tellement elle comme ça, c'était incroyable, et parfois déconcertant. Mais elle a essuyé le sourire de son visage lorsqu'un étudiant s'est présenté à son bureau. Comme Sévèrus Rogue, elle avait aussi un personnage à entretenir.

Hermione se hâta de descendre dans les cachots, enthousiastes à l'idée qu'une bibliothèque inexplorée existe ici même à Poudlard. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu tout simplement utiliser la Salle sur Demande, et lui demander de résoudre son problème de voyage dans le temps, mais certain problème avait besoin d'être compris pour ne plus être reproduit.

Et la solution était plus compréhensible dans les livres. En tout les cas pour Hermione.

Elle frappa peut-être un peu plus fort que nécessaire sur la porte du bureau de son professeur de potions, mais c'était parce qu'elle avait pris beaucoup trop d'élan dans la descente des escaliers et elle était aussi toute existé à l'idée de découvrir cette bibliothèque.

_« Entrez ! »,_ dit une voix grave, et Hermione obéi.

_« Euh ... Professeur ? »,_ demanda-t-elle, en regardant autour de la salle. Il était assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, les jambes allongées devant lui.

_« Qu'est ce qui est si important pour que vous choisissez de me déranger à cette heure de la nuit … si proche du couvre-feu, Miss Granger ? »_ Lui dit-il avec calme. Hermione résista à l'envie de lui tirer la langue. Surtout pour enlever son sourire sur son visage.

_« Je me demandais, Professeur, si vous aviez éventuellement des livres que je pourrais de consulter _», demanda-t-elle froidement. Sévèrus fut amusé.

_« Pourquoi, Granger, J'ai beaucoup de livres que vous pourriez consulter »,_ dit-il en plaisantant, _« Mais vous devrez être plus précis si vous voulez arriver à quelque chose. »_

_«Tout pour m'aider à trouver ce qui s'est passé pour moi et pourquoi je suis ici, et comment je pourrais revenir »_, dit-elle, en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Il leva les sourcils, car elle n'avait pas été invitée à s'assoir. Lorsqu'elle r réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle se leva.

_« Asseyez-vous, Granger, vous me donnez mal à la tête »,_ dit-il, bien conscient du fait qu'il semblait tellement plus vieux en disant cela_. « Oui, vous pouvez utiliser mes livres, j'en ai un assez grand nombre, cependant ce que vous consulterez restera sur place, sauf si c'est quelque chose en rapport avec vos recherches personnelles … Dans ce cas, vous pourrez l'emporter, mais vous ne partager rien et avec personne, est-ce bien compris, Miss Granger ? »_

_« Oui, monsieur »,_ dit Hermione, se sentant à bout de souffle quand il l'emmena dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il murmura quelque chose qu'elle n'entendit pas, et puis elle a entendu des pierres se déplacer et la lumière à émaner de l'ouverture pour révéler une énorme bibliothèque.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ C'est ainsi qu'apparut la mystique bibliothèque du Professeur Rogue. WOAW, j'aime les livres et je pense que vous allez tous les aimer vous aussi.


	43. Chapter 43

_**CHAPITRE 43 :**_

_**« Une salle magique »**_

Elle se sentait comme Belle dans le film de Disney _« La Belle et la Bête »._ Hermione ne pouvait imaginée qui y avait plus grand que la bibliothèque de Poudlard et qu'il y avait autant de livre qu'elle n'avait pas lu et pourtant devant elle se dressait d'immense étagère remplit de livre. Elle resta là pendant plusieurs minutes, à s'imprégner de la magie des lieux à la faible lueur des bougies.

Sévèrus la regardai, elle avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et sa tête se déplaçait lentement, admirant des étagères. Il avait toujours été sûr qu'elle serait la seule personne dans ce monde qui pourrait vraiment apprécier sa bibliothèque, à par lui, bien-sur. Même Madame Pince ne pourrait pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Mais Hermione, elle, pouvait. Et elle se tenait là, tellement belle, qu'il pouvait à peine respirer. C'était comme la nuit, où elle était revenue avec ces nouveaux traits.

Ressentant le regard intense du Professeur Rogue sur elle, elle a finalement fait demi-tour, et croisa son regard. Il était debout, immobile, la regardant résolument. Elle se sentait un peu faibles, était-ce la chaleur des bougies ? Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, surtout lorsqu'il s'approcha finalement d'elle.

Elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était juste en face d'elle. Il arqua un sourcil et elle rougit.

_« Que ce passe-t-il, Granger ? Peur d'être seule avec moi ? » _Demanda-t-il.

_« N-non, monsieur »,_ murmura-t-elle tout en rougissant encore plus quand il sourit au mensonge évident.

_« Vraiment ? Qu'elle courage de Gryffondor ! »_ S'exclama-t-il_, « Si brave et si noble »_ Il l'a poussa contre le mur de la bibliothèque, et elle le regarda dans les yeux. _« Si différent d'un Serpentard. »_

_« Vous n'êtes pas lâche, Monsieur _» ajouta-elle, lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle. Ses mains appuyer contre le mur de chaque coté de son visage.

_« Mais je suis certainement loin d'être noble, Hermione »,_ dit-il, et il a finalement appuyé ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Auteur est sorti. Profitez de l'apogée, avec le cliché : « Baiser contre le mur. »

_**Note du traducteur :**_ Comme je te déteste à cet instant. Je vais être traité de tous les noms. Non, mais vraiment on ne fini pas un chapitre pareil comme ça. On attend sa depuis au moins 42 chapitres.

Lecteur, lectrice, je suis vraiment désolé du comportement de l'auteur. (lol)


	44. Chapter 44

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Et oui me revoilà, désolé pour la longue attente mais j'ai beaucoup de travail.**_

_**Alors la traduction n'avance pas vite désolé.**_

_**Nofal : Oui je sais c'est trop court. Voici la suite.**_

_**Van3xxx : D'accord avec toi. Voici la suite.**_

_**Aurelie Malfoy : A ton avis comment réagit une femme qui est embrasser pas un homme qui embrasse plutôt bien…. Lis la suite tu verras.**_

_**Yzeute : Merci pour la review.**_

_**Bourriquet87 : Ouais je suis sadique j'ai vraiment attendue pour poster la suite.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE A TOUS**_

_**CHAPITRE 44 :**_

_**« Baiser brisée, début de la fin »**_

Sévèrus la garda serré contre le mur pendant un certain temps. Quand enfin il recula, il n'y avait que quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, et il reposa son front sur le sien. Une fois leur souffle reprit, il laissa tomber ses bras, honteux de son comportement. Il était censé être un adulte responsable, et son professeur.

Mais elle avait répondu à son baiser, où était-ce juste son imagination?

Non, ce n'était pas son imagination.

Il n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, qu'Hermione l'avait attrapé par la chemise et l'avait tiré vers elle, l'embrassant avec passion. Elle est restée appuyé contre le mur. Sévère la tenait par la taille, refusant de la laisser partir savourant le petit moment qu'elle passait dans ses bras.

C'est lorsqu'il gémit qu'elle s'arrêta tout à coup. Elle laissa tomber ses mains de son col de chemise, et recula de quelques pas. Elle se rendit compte, alors, de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_« Oh mon ... »_, murmura-t-elle, et, sans le regarder, elle couru hors de la salle, le laissant là, debout, haletant, pendant quelques instants. Ensuite, il se réveilla.

_« Hermione ! »_ cria Sévèrus, courant après elle, mais c'était une pièce vide qu'il a trouvé. Il a quitté son bureau rapidement, regardant à droite et à gauche. Mais aucune trace d'elle. Il ne savait pas quelle direction elle avait prise et à cette heure de la nuit, il faisait vraiment très noir dans le château. Si seulement il n'avait pas hésité, quand elle était partit. Il aurait pu la rattraper et peut-être même lui expliquer ses actes … en supposant qu'il puisse les comprendre lui-même. Et demain la dernière épreuve avait lieu, qu'allait-il faire ?

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain, heureuse de savoir qu'elle allait peut-être mourir dans une épreuve dangereuse. Cela ressemblait à l'époque des gladiateurs _«Avé Dumbledore ceux qui vont mourir te saluent ! __*****__»_ De plus cela résolverai son problème de voyage dans le temps. Morte, elle n'aurait pas à se soucier de trouver le chemin du retour. Elle n'aurait pas à revenir dans cette bibliothèque, appartenant à cet … enseignent.

_« Mauvaises pensées, très mauvaises pensées »,_ se dit-elle, lorsqu'Harry, Fleur, Krum et elle approchèrent du labyrinthe, avoir des flashbacks de ces rêves ...NON … des ces cauchemars ... qu'elle avait eus la nuit dernière n'était pas bon pour cette épreuve.

_« M. Potter entre le premier dans le labyrinthe »_, annonça Dumbledore. Hermione essayait de prêter attention, ce qui était difficile avec Sévèrus debout à proximité. _« Les enseignants qui sont ici seront à l'extérieur du labyrinthe et feront le tour. Si vous êtes blessé, envoyer une étincelles rouges dans l'air. Montrez-moi que vous pouvez faire ceux-ci, s'il vous plaît. »_ Les quatre champions s'exécutèrent. _« Splendide. Si vous trouvez un autre champion blessé, envoyé une étincelles vertes. »_ Encore une fois, les quatre champions ont démontré qu'ils pouvaient le faire, et Dumbledore fit un signe de l'approbation.

_« Bonne chance, Hermione »,_ murmura Harry, et ils s'enlacèrent étroitement, car ils avaient peur de ne plus se revoir.

_« Fais bien attention, Harry »_, ajouta Hermione tranquillement. _« Et n'oublie pas : En cas de doute, utilises un charme de blindage Et ne te retient pas si tu es en danger, c'est pour te défendre, parce que ...»_

_« Ton adversaire par l'enfer, lui ne se retiendra pas »_, finit Harry. _« Je sais. On n'en a déjà parlé, tu te souviens ? »_

Hermione hocha la tête, se souvenant des leçons supplémentaires qu'Harry lui avait données en défense. Elle recula et elle lui sourit d'un sourire sincère, puis ils prirent leurs places. Devant Harry, suivie d'Hermione, derrière Fleur et Krum. Elle s'abstenait obstinément de regarder Sévèrus, peur d'avoir un contact visuel avec lui.

Envoi d'une étincelle dans l'air annonça le début de l'épreuve, Dumbledore envoya les champions dans un labyrinthe plein de dangers, d'où ils ne reviendront peut-être jamais.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Mais bien sûr, puisque les événements ont changé, les destins peuvent changer avec l'interférence accidentelle d'Hermione dans le continuum espace-temps. Une seule façon de le savoir : LIRE LA SUITE! MOUAH, AH, AH, AH

(*) Ajout du traducteur (je voulais imager les pensés d'Hermione)


	45. Chapter 45

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Aurelie Malfoy : merci pour ta review, et voici la suite.**_

_**Yzeute : merci pour la review.**_

_**Luffynette : Merci.**_

_**Bourriquet87 : Je ne sais pas, ce qui va se passer. Je sais on va lire le chapitre pour voir (lol)**_

_**Van3xxx : Merci pour ta review. Et désolé pour les coupures dans le texte mais je ne suis que le traducteur.**_

_**ATTENTION !**_

_**J'ai l'honneur d'avoir un super auteur qui me laissent des review.**_

_**Moi je suis tout d'abord fan des HGSS mais aussi de TWILIGHT et tout particulièrement des Jella. Si vous aussi vous êtes fan allez lire **__**Betifi **__**sa fic **__**s'appelle « Haine, amour et passion »**__** c'est vraiment excellent.**_

_**Betifi : merci pour toutes tes review, je t'adore.**_

_**CHAPITRE 45 :**_

_**« La mémoire »**_

Alors qu'Harry courait dans une section du labyrinthe, en utilisant un sort Emplacement pour guider son chemin, Hermione faisait la même chose de son côté. Elle avait surmonté de nombreux dangers différents heureusement, y compris Filet du Diable, un scroutt à pétard et Touffu, le chien à trois têtes de sa première année. Il était si mignon gisant sur le sol après qu'elle est chantée pour lui qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser l'un de ses nez, avant de repartir, laissant un enregistrement magique de sa chanson près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en toute sécurité.

Sévèrus piétinait le long du labyrinthe où Hermione avait laissé Touffu dormir paisiblement. Il avait senti sa magie là-bas, et penser à elle, lui faisait oublier la douleur de son avant bras gauche. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas manifesté celle-là.

Tout d'un coup, il y eu des étincelles vertes dans le labyrinthe, et il partit à la rescousse de celui qui était en difficulté.

Hermione tourna à un coin du labyrinthe, et pouvait à peine respirer quand elle vit Harry gisant sur le sol, immobile.

_« Non ! »,_ murmura-t-elle, des larmes menaçant de couler de ses yeux. Elle courut vers lui, inconsciemment, l'envoyant des étincelles vertes et s'installa à côté de lui. Après quelques instants Harry disparut pour laisser apparaitre Pattenrond, puis sa mère, suivie de son père.

Sévèrus arriva sur les lieux lorsque l'épouvantard qui représentait Monsieur Granger Mort en lui. Hermione se tenait là, tremblant comme une feuille. Il crut qu'elle pleurait, et c'est avancer plus près, quand il l'a entendu rire.

_« Ha ! »,_ dit-elle triomphalement, et l'épouvantard disparut définitivement. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis elle entendit un bruit de pas. Elle se retourna vivement, la baguette à la main. Elle remarqua Sévèrus s'approchant, paraissant quelque peu étonné.

_« Désolé, monsieur »,_ dit-elle, marchant vers lui, la tête baissée, honteux de sa réaction excessive. _« Mais c'était une fausse alerte. »_

_« Ma mort vous fait-elle peur, Miss Granger ?_ _»_, demanda-t-il doucement. Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour répondre. Lorsque tout lui revint.

Sévèrus regarda son visage changer, il était livide et la peur, la confusion, la panique, puis se fut l'horreur pure et simple.

_« Harry »,_ dit-elle doucement en tombant à genoux. Sévèrus se mit à genoux devant elle, et l'a saisi par les épaules, pour se faire une idée distincte de ce qu'il se passait. _« Il est ... il va revenir. Harry va toucher le trophée, c'est un Portoloin, Cédric meurt, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lève à nouveau, les Mangemorts, Fol' œil, Crouch ... professeur Maugrey est Bartholomée Crouch Junior! »_, Termina-t-elle dans un cri d'horreur.

_« Vous vous souvenez ? »,_ demanda Sévèrus en appelant Dumbledore avec son Patronus. _« Maintenant, qu'en est-il Potter et du Seigneur des ténèbres ? »_

_« Cédric »,_ dit Hermione. _« Cédric était le champion de Poudlard. Le trophée ... c'est un Portoloin. Cédric a été tué par Peter Pettigrew, qui ramène ensuite Vous-Savez-Qui, en utilisant Harry. Alors ... Et ... le Polynectar ! Le flacon de Maugrey, c'est du Polynectar. Maugrey Fol-œil est dans le coffre. Et vous êtes ... vous êtes un Mangemort »,_ dit-elle, en lui tirant la manche pour laisser apparaitre la marque du seigneur des ténèbres sur son avant bras.

_« Que se passe-t-il Sévèrus ? »_ demanda Dumbledore en passant par la haie avec le Professeur McGonagall.

_« La mémoire lui est revenue »,_ déclara Sévèrus. Hermione laissa tomber la manche sur le bras de son Professeur.

_« Certain souvenir, pas tout »,_ Précisa-t-elle. _« C'est tellement ... floue. Et je n'étais même pas là. Ce n'est qu'une partie de ce qu'il sait passer. »_

_« Alastor Maugrey est un imposteur »_, annonça Sévèrus au directeur. _« C'est le Fils de Crouch qui a pris sa place à l'aide de Polynectar. Mais il ...»_ Il se tourna vers Hermione. _« Il est mort. Barty Crouch est mort. Il y a quelques années de cela. » _

_« Je vous dis seulement ce que je sais. »_ dit Hermione, serrant ses genoux alors qu'elle était assise sur le sol, tremblant légèrement. Elle marchait depuis si longtemps que la sueur qui se refroidissait sur elle lui collait à la peau. Sévèrus ôta sa cape et l'enroula autour de ses épaules.

_« En outre, le Trophée des Trois Sorciers est un Portoloin »,_ dit Sévèrus. _« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendra à la vie ... tout comme vous avez pensé que cela arriverait un jour. »_ ajouta-t-il, en regardant directement Dumbledore.

_« Vous saviez que cela arriverait ? »,_ demanda Minerva furieuse.

_« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'avait pas disparut complètement »_ dit-il calmement. _« Ou va le Portoloin, Miss Granger ? » _

_« Un ... un cimetière »,_ dit-elle. _« Celui où le père de Voldemort est enterré. Peter Pettigrew, utilise le sang de Harry, sa chair, et ... »_

_« Pettigrew est en prison »,_ lui rappela Sévèrus. Hermione cligna des yeux, puis sourit.

_« Eh bien, tant mieux »,_ dit-elle, soulagée. _« Oh, mais ne devrions nous pas vérifier que le trophée n'est pas un Portoloin. »_

_« Et vérifier pour Alastor »,_ ajouta Albus en hochant de la tête. _« Je vais tout de suite le chercher. Miss Granger, trouvez Harry, et lui expliquer ce qui se passe. »_

_« Oui, monsieur »,_ dit-elle, et elle s'enfuit, la cape tombant de ses épaules comme elle se mit à courir.

_« Est-ce bien sûr ? »,_ demanda Sévèrus en récupérant sa cape, et la remettant sur son dos, savourant l'odeur de la jeune fille qu'il avait embrassé la veille.

_« Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour trouver les deux autres champions, et si c'est vraiment Bartholomée Crouch Junior, et non Alastor Maugrey, nous avons besoin de tout les enseignants. De plus Harry écoute toujours Miss Granger. »_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Mais écoutera-t-il cette fois ? Après tout, ses souvenirs sont revenue brusquement comme ça ... et depuis les choses ont changé. Mais que va-t-il se passer ?

_**Note du traducteur :**_ Arrête tu sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer ? Tu es l'auteur je te rappelle.


	46. Chapter 46

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie d'être là, et de toujours lire ce que je fais.**_

_**Bourriquet 87 :**__ Merci, merci, merci d'être là._

_**Betifi :**__ Si je t'ai fais de la pub, c'est parce que j'aime ta fic. Je ne peux rien faire pour la longueur des chapitres, l'auteur écrit beaucoup de fic et ces chapitres sont toujours courts. Mais cela est moins ennuyant à traduire. Oui je trouve ça aussi frustrant quand tu lis une fic et que c'est déjà fini. C'est aussi pour cela que j'aime la tienne. (Très long chapitre)_

_**Van3xxx :**__ Merci._

_**CHAPITRE 46 :**_

_**« La main du destin »**_

Ce fut une course contre le temps. Hermione a utilisé le même sort sur Harry qu'elle avait utilisé pour localiser le trophée. Elle n'a même jamais pensé à utiliser son Patronus pour l'avertir, si confuses étaient ses pensées et ses souvenirs.

A l'angle d'une haie, elle vit quelque chose devant elle, quelque chose de bizarrement scintillant. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le trophée.

_« J'ai réussit »_, S'écria Hermione, en courant pour neutraliser le possible Portoloin.

Avec horreur, elle vit Harry courir vers le trophée, lui, ainsi. Il était plus proches et risquait d'arriver plus vite avec ses grandes enjambés.

_« Non ! Harry ! Ne le touche pas ! »,_ Cria-t-elle, mais le vent devenait tellement féroce qu'il ne pouvait entendre ses paroles. Il était à quelques mètres de lui alors elle fut la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire à ce moment.

_« Finite incartatem »_ hurla-t-elle, en brandissant sa baguette sur le trophée. Mais le vent a tourné au dernier moment, et son sort à été dévié, frappant la haie derrière Harry à la place. Mais au moins elle avait eu son attention.

_« Hermione ? »,_ dit-il en s'arrêtant.

_« Ce pourrait être un Portoloin ! »,_ cria-t-elle, encore en train de courir vers lui. Il avait l'air confus, mais il tendit la main pour toucher le trophée. Le cœur d'Hermione bondit dans sa poitrine. Elle s'élança en avant et poussa Harry loin du trophée, et ainsi loin du danger. Mais la main d'Hermione effleura le Portoloin et dans une secousse horrible elle se retrouva loin du labyrinthe.

Harry resta là, bouche bée là ou devait se trouver son amie il n'y avait plus rien. _« Hermione ? »_ Il n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui et lorsqu'il sentit une baguette pressée contre son dos et des bras enrouler autour de lui, il commença à avoir peur.

_« C'est une chance que j'ai toujours un plan de rechange, n'est-ce pas ? »_ dit la voix de Barty Crouch junior, alors qu'Harry et lui disparurent de la même façon qu'Hermione avant eux.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Je suis heureuse car aujourd'hui j'ai repris l'écriture de fic bien entendu HGSS. J'ai des tas d'idée et je les écris.**_

_**Van3xxx : Et oui, elle a prit la place de Cédric, mais ne t'inquiète pas elle ne va pas finir comme lui.**_

_**Aurélie Malfoy : Voici la suite.**_

_**Betifi : Je te remercie pour ta com. Je mets beaucoup de passion dans ma traduction. Je passe plus 1heure sur un chapitre pour que cela soit cohérant et je suis comme toi je ne suis pas parfaite en anglais. Je m'aide d'autre traducteur. Mais CHHUUUTTT ! Il ne faut pas le dire. (lol) Oui, c'est vrai, pas beaucoup de fic de ce couple il faut aller en lire en anglais. Mais c'est pareil sur le Jella. A bientôt.**_

_**CHAPITRE 47 :**_

_**« Le cimetière »**_

Il a fallu un certain temps à Hermione pour retrouver ses repères. Elle n'avait jamais été réellement ici, mais elle pouvait sentir le mal. Elle se consola un peu en pensant que Peter Pettigrew était encore à Azkaban.

_« Alors quoi maintenant »,_ a-t-elle demandé au cimetière silencieux.

Pas si silencieux que ça.

_« Nous attendons »,_ dit une voix haute perchée.

_« Oh non ... »_ gémit Hermione, sachant ce que signifiait cette voix.

_« Oh oui »_, répondit Lord Voldemort, où bien, l'esprit de Lord Voldemort.

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi revenir ? »,_ Demandait-elle.

_« Parce que j'ai encore à faire »,_ répondit-il simplement. Sa voix était fatigué, mais Hermione senti absolument aucune sympathie, c'était bien l'homme qui voulait tuer Harry.

_« S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas cela », _supplia-t-elle, se demandant pourquoi elle essayait de raisonner avec Voldemort. Elle avait eu du mal dire son nom avant, et maintenant elle discutait avec lui, l'homme qui n'en était pas encore un.

_« Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir, petite fille »,_ répondit Voldemort, puis Barty Croupton Jr arriva, tenant Harry de sa baguette. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry était lié à une pierre tombale, et Hermione devait désarmés Crouch avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin.

_« Oh, ne pense pas que je t'ai oublié, Granger »,_ dit-il méchamment, et Voldemort se mit à rire.

_« Arrête la Crouch »,_ a-t-il demandé paresseusement.

_« Non ! »,_ Hurla Harry. Hermione se baissa derrière une pierre tombale avant que Crouch lui ai envoyé une malédiction. Elle a évité son sort, et a saisi sa baguette magique au sol.

_« Renonce, Granger ! »_ lui a-t-il demandé en gloussant. Son rire lui glaça les os d'Hermione.

_« Jamais ! »,_ lui dit-elle sortant de derrière la pierre tombale pour un duel avec le Mangemort.

Tous ce que pouvait faire Harry était de lutte contre les liens, et d'essayer d'utiliser la magie sans baguette pour les dénouer. En fait, s'il ne pouvait récupérer à sa baguette magique ... Mais bien sûr! Avec un Accio sans baguette, Harry réussit à utilisé le sort et essayait découpé les cordes qui le maintenait. Voldemort utilisa un sort de colère qui sortit des plis de ses robes. Il était si près du chaudron bouillonnant.

_« Il essaie de se libéré ! »_ cria-t-il à Crouch, qui sans un moment d'hésitation assomma Harry.

_« ENDOLORIS »,_ cria Hermione. Crouch se tortillait sur le sol. Il hurlait de douleur. Elle a dévié un sort destinée à Harry avant de revenir torturer le Mangemort, avec une sombre satisfaction dans les yeux en écoutant ses cris.

_« Hermione »,_ supplia Harry, courant vers elle. Crouch essaya de maudire Harry à partir du sol, mais il n'a pas pu utiliser les mots tant la douleur était forte. _« Stop. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. » _

_« Mais … »,_ dit Hermione. _« Je vous remercie de nous avoir appris ce sort, professeur »_, a-t-elle ajouté à Crouch, qui la fixait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Harry frappa sa baguette de sa main, et elle fronça les sourcils. C'est alors, qu'elle réalisa de ce qu'elle avait de faire, elle adoucit son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe et se raccroche aux épaules d'Harry

_« Oh, Merlin, Harry »_, dit-elle en sanglotant. _« J'étais très inquiète. Certains de mes souvenirs sont de retour, et ... je n'aurais jamais du faire ce concours. J'aurais dû mieux, j'aurais dû ... »_

_« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Hermione »,_ dit Harry_. « Ron t'as encouragé à mettre ton nom dans la coupe, et tu n'avais pas assez confiance en tes capacités à penser que peut-être, juste peut-être, tu avais une chance de gagner. Hey ! Tu sais quoi ? » _

_« Quoi ? »,_ dit Hermione, en essuyant ses yeux.

_« Tu as touché le premier trophée, ce qui fait que tu as gagné »_, dit Harry, et Hermione se mit à rire. Harry l'a rejointe en riant, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur face changer son expression.

_« Harry ? »,_ demanda Hermione. Un rire derrière son ami lui indiqua ce qu'il venait passer. Crouch se tenait là, un couteau ensanglanté à la main, et Harry se cramponnant à son dos, laissant tomber sa baguette.

_« Le sang de l'ennemi, pris de force »_, chantonna Crouch, et il avança vers le chaudron, quand les genoux d'Harry pliaient sous son poids, en entrainant les deux amis à terre.

Hermione ramassa la baguette de Harry et la sienne, pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient en sécurité, et les mit dans sa robe. En utilisant un Accio sans baguette, elle appela le trophée pour qu'ils puissent à Poudlard même si cela était dans le labyrinthe.

_« Je ... Je suis désolé Harry »,_ dit Hermione, la voix étranglée de sanglots. Ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Je m'excuse. Hermione utilise si le sort Doloris. Ce n'est pas bien. Mais elle était vraiment contrarier. Mais c'est mieux que le sortilège de mort, n'est-ce pas ?

_**Note du traducteur :**_ Elle avait vraiment la haine, moi je peux comprendre que l'on peut facilement basculer vers le côté obscure de la force.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Salut à vous tous,**_

_**Merci pour les review, vous êtes tous formidable.**_

_**Je profite de ce petit moment pour savoir si quelqu'un aimerait travailler sur une CROSS OVER SSHG et JELLA, j'ai énormément d'idée mais j'ai du mal à tout rassembler. Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre email ça sera plus pratique pour communiquer.**_

_**Merci à Aurélie Malfoy, van3xxx et Isabellerickma, pour les review.**_

_**CHAPITRE 48 :**_

_**"Localisation"**_

Le bras de Sévèrus le torturait. Le Ministre de la Magie devait être un imbécile complet, Hermione était toujours en larmes, Potter était en état de choc, et Rita Skeeter bourdonnait autour, essayant d'obtenir des entrevues avec tout le monde. Weasley et sa sœur ont essayé de réconforter leurs amis, et Dumbledore a été, très patiemment, en essayant de tirer le récit complet de chacun d'eux.

_« Cimetière »,_ dit Hermione encore et encore. Le proviseur a finalement utilisé la Legillimancy sur elle, et reconnu les lieux immédiatement. Il a ordonné de rester à Sévèrus de rester en arrière, alors qu'il a réuni quelques Aurors. Mais le retour de Lord Voldemort voulait dire qu'une seule chose pour Sévèrus.

Espionnage. Il allait redevenir l'espion de l'Ordre.

_« Professeur ? »,_ dit une voix faible. Il baissa les yeux, et vit Hermione qui le regardait attentivement, les doigts sur son bras gauche appuyant sur la douleur de la Marque des Ténèbres. _« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »_

_« Miss Granger, vous êtes celle qui a failli se faire tuer avec vos actes insensés, pas moi »_, dit-il acerbe, _« et vous me demandez si je vais bien. Pourquoi ne pas demander à vos parents comment ils se sentent ? Ils doivent être malades d'inquiétude. »_

_« Laissez-la tranquille ! »_, dit Ron, et Hermione leva les yeux.

_«Tiens tu t'intéresses à moi maintenant »_, annonça-t-elle. Ron la regarda confus. _« Oh, allez, Ron. Tu m'as m'ignorer pendant longtemps, et maintenant tu décides finalement que tu es de mon côté, seulement après que j'ai failli me faire tuer! Et que dire d'Harry ? »_

_« Eh bien, il va bien »,_ dit Ron, en agitant sa main dans la direction d'Harry, où il s'était assis après avoir été guéri par Madame Pomfresh. Il avait juste un bandage autour de son bras vraiment symbolique, en attendant l'arriver de Sirius.

_« Il est en état de choc »,_ dit Hermione avec colère, debout, jetant la couverture sur ses épaules. _« C'est une chose horrible, tu devrais le savoir. Être en état de choc. Et maintenant que ... il est de retour, te rends tu compte ce que cela signifie ? »_

_« Oui, la guerre »,_ dit Ron sombrement.

_« Et me mettre en danger »,_ a ajouté Hermione, lui décochant un regard mauvais.

_« Tu seras en sécurité à Poudlard avec nous »_, déclara Ron confiant, Harry s'approcha avec précaution, et posa une main sur le bras d'Hermione.

_« Ron, tu ne comprends pas ? »_, ajouta-t-il. _« C'est la dernière année d'Hermione ici. C'est une Née-Moldue, et elle ne sera pas sécurité. Elle ne sera pas avec nous, nous ne pourrons pas la protéger. Elle sera là-bas, dans un monde où elle sera une cible en mouvement. »_

_« Sans oublier le fait que je suis ton ami, Harry, ce qui en fait que c'est deux fois plus dangereux pour moi »,_ admit Hermione. Quand Harry commença à présenter des excuses, elle l'interrompit_. « Non, c'est un honneur et un privilège d'être ton ami. »_ Sévèrus a reniflé mais elle l'a ignoré, lorsqu'Harry fronça les sourcils_. « Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Parce que être ton ami, et se trouver en dehors de l'école, je suis aussi un danger pour vous. Ils pourraient se servir de moi pour trouver des informations sur toi. »_

_« Alors, que vas-tu faire ? »_ demanda Ginny, enveloppement ses bras autour de son amie.

_« Je vais ... »_, commença Hermione, et puis elle s'arrêta. Dumbledore utilisa ce moment pour les interrompre.

_« Je crains ne pas pouvoir envoyer quelqu'un là-bas. De plus nous ne savons pas combien de personnes peuvent-être sur les lieux »_, annonça-t-il _« Sévèrus as-tu une idée ? »_

_« Comme vous me demandez de rester en derrière, je ne suis pas sûr »,_ dit-il. _« Beaucoup de disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres sont, heureusement, à Azkaban. Malheureusement, Crouch est toujours en cavale, et il est l'un des Mangemorts les plus dévoués. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il y en aura beaucoup qui seront de retour, et nous ne pouvons absolument pas prendre le risque d'envoyer quelqu'un là-bas jusqu'à ce que nous en apprenions plus. J'espère que vous allez ... »_

_«Oui » _dit Dumbledore, et il hocha la tête. Les autres avaient l'air confus. _« Nous en parlerons plus tard, Sévèrus. »_

_« Bien sûr, monsieur le Directeur. »_

_« Tout le monde au lit »,_ dit-il. Les élèves ont quitté les lieux pour retourner au château.

_« Que vais-je faire ? »,_ pensa Hermione, marchant entre Ginny et Harry, ses bras liés avec les leurs. _« Comment pourrais-je rester en sécurité, et ne pas mettre en danger mes amis et ma famille ? Oh, Merlin. Mes parents ... »_

_Note de l'auteur :_ Angoissant, n'est-ce pas ? Et que va faire Hermione avec l'argent du prix ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre…


	49. Chapter 49

_**Salut à tous,**_

_**Je suis désolé d'être en retard mais je suis sur une nouvelle fic et j'essaie d'y travailler un peu. Merci pour toute vos review qui me touche beaucoup. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui.**_

_Merci a van3xxx, Aurélie Malfoy, Bourriquet87 et bien sur ma Betifi pour les review. Continuez cela m'encourage …._

_**CHAPITRE 49 :**_

_**« Discussion avec les jumeaux »**_

Dans seulement quelques semaines, Hermione ne serait plus une étudiante dans l'endroit le plus sûr de toute l'Angleterre, mais une sorcière Née-Moldue, perdue dans ce qui était devenu la ville la plus dangereuse au monde. Même le ministère ne serait pas en mesure de la protéger de Lord Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts, car effectivement il y avait des Mangemorts au sein du Ministère. Et peu import ses résultats aux ASPICs, elle n'irait pas au ministère.

Elle marchait le long des couloirs en réfléchissant à son avenir quand elle fut tout à coup entouré par les jumeaux Weasley.

_« Hey, Hermione ! »_

_« Bonjour, Mione. »_

_« Georges, Fred »,_ répondit Hermione, ce qui leurs permirent de la prendre leurs bras. _« Comment allez-vous tout les deux ? »_

_« Très bien »,_ dirent-ils en chœur.

_« Tu as besoin de protection ... »,_ lui dit Fred.

_« Et nous sommes là pour te le fournir »_, a poursuivi George. _« Dans ... »_

_« Et à ... »_

_« L'extérieur de l'école »,_ finirent-ils par dire. Hermione sourit, Ils lui avaient remonté le moral.

_« Merci, les gars »,_ dit-elle, en les serrant légèrement dans ses bras. _« Mais vous n'avez pas encore fini vos études à Poudlard. Il vous reste encore un an, vous souvenez vous ? »_

_« Hermione, tu es la seule fille que nous connaissons qui se passionne pour nous »,_ dit Georges avec sérieux. _« Mais cela ne nous dérange pas d'être ta protection rapprocher. »_

_« Ce serait un honneur »,_ ajouta Fred, s'inclinant respectueusement.

_« Eh bien ... »,_ dit Hermione en faisant une pause, et ils se sont arrêtés de marcher_. « Vous vous souvenez de tous vos gadgets ... ceux que vous avez fait ? »_

_« Gadgets ? »,_ demanda Fred avec horreur.

_« Tu ne parles tout de même pas de notre collection d'invention ? »,_ demanda George.

_« Euh ... si »,_ dit Hermione en hochant la tête. _« Avez-vous quelques choses qui pourraient me protéger ... ? »_

_« D'un certain Voldy et de ses sbires ? »_ confirma Fred.

_« Oui »,_ répondit-elle.

_« Eh bien »,_ dit Georges, _« nous améliorons certaines de nos inventions. »_

_« Ce ne sont que de légères amélioration, à se stade. »_ ajouta Fred.

_« Mais si nous concentrons nos efforts ... »_

_« Ils pourraient être au point en un rien de temps ... »_

_« Et nous le ferons gratuitement, pour toi … »_

_« Qu'en pensez-vous ? »_ Ont-ils demandé en souriant.

_« C'est tentant »,_ dit Hermione. _« Mais combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ? »_

_« Il faut faire l'inventaire de nos stocks. »_ annonça Georges

_« Nous avons l'équipement d'espionnage pour le moment »_, ajouta Fred. _« Ça sera plus facile lorsque … »_

_« Attendez ! »,_ S'écria Hermione. _« Que diriez-vous ... »_ Elle réfléchit un instant, tandis que les jumeaux la regardaient dans l'expectative_. « Que diriez-vous de travailler sur du matériel d'espionnage, et d'autres inventions de protections, mais pas seulement pour moi, mais pour tout le monde. Afin de se protéger des attaques des Mangemorts. »_

Les garçons se regardèrent.

_« C'est possible ... »_, réfléchit Fred.

_« Avec un peu de temps ... »_

_« Et de l'argent… »_

_« Il y a tellement de possibilités ... »_

_« Et vous êtes tous les deux très habile pour ce genre de choses »,_ ajouta Hermione. _« Des génies. Même moi, je dois l'avouer, et vous savez comment je me sens par rapport à vos farces. »_

_« Oui, mais ce ne serait plus des farces »_, annonça Georges, de plus en plus excité.

_« Nous avons réalisés beaucoup d'articles comme ça. Nous avons juste besoin de les vendre. » _Poursuivi Fred, les yeux brillants.

_« Nous pourrions utiliser ces produits pour construire notre entreprise. »_

_«Je n'avais pas cela à l'esprit »,_ dit Hermione rapidement, ce qui rend sa décision plus facile. _« Les garçons, je vais vous donner de l'argent pour que vous créer des produits de protection pour toutes les personnes qui en ont besoin. Donc je vous paierai pour vos services … Avec le prix du tournoi des trois sorciers. »_

_« Quoi ? »,_ ont demandé les jumeaux. Faisant sursauter des deuxièmes années qui passaient par là.

_« S'il vous plaît »,_ dit-elle. _« Je n'ai pas besoin de cet argent. Si j'avais récupéré mes souvenirs plus tôt, ou même simplement mes esprits, alors peut-être ce ne serait pas arrivé. Si je n'avais pas été si distraite, alors ... »_

_« Hermione, ce n'est pas ta faute »,_ dit Fred, la tenant par les épaules en la forçant à le regarder.

_« Si c'était de ta faute, alors ça serai de la faute de Harry aussi. » _ajouta Georges. _« Et nous savons tous que tu es la dernière personne à lui reprocher quelque chose qui n'est pas de sa faute. »_

_« Il le fait assez lui-même. »_ annonça Fred.

_« De toute façon »,_ dit Hermione. _« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, Mais un excès d'argent que je n'aurais pas eu si je n'étais pas retournés à l'école cette année ne m'aidera en aucune façon. S'il vous plaît. Vous devez le prendre. Utilisez-le pour le bien. Je vous fais confiance. »_

_« Tu nous fais confiance ? »_ demanda étonné Fred, en levant les sourcils et regardant son frère. _« Personne ne nous a jamais fais confiance. »_

_« Tu te trompes »,_ dit Georges à Hermione, haussant les épaules.

_"Mais nous acceptons ton offre »,_ dirent-ils en souriant une fois de plus. Il y avait longtemps qu'Hermione ne c'était pas sentit aussi bien.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Oui, je sais. L'argent était de toute façon destiné aux jumeaux. Mais regardez, Cédric est encore en vie, Pettigrew est en prison, Hermione a embrassé Sévèrus Rogue ... les choses sont assez différentes de l'histoire originale. Mais vous avez besoin d'une certaine stabilité, sans doute ?

_**Note du traducteur :**_ Dommage j'aurais bien vue les jumeaux en garde du corps. Un peu comme des gamins qui jouent au gendarme et au voleur. Un qui se roulent au sol baguette levé et l'autre qui à chaque intersection demande à Hermione d'attendre son signal avant d'avancer et ou lui saute dans le couloir baguette pointé dans … le vide… (lol)


	50. Chapter 50

_**CHAPITRE 50 :**_

_**« La décision d'Hermione »**_

_«Miss Granger »,_ s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore. _« Que me vaut votre visite ? »_

_« Je pense que vous le savez, monsieur »,_ dit Hermione. _« Où tout du moins le deviner. »_

_« Vous êtes inquiète de quitter Poudlard, et d'être une proie pour les Mangemorts et même Lord Voldemort lui-même ? »_ déclara Dumbledore.

_« En fait, pas exactement »,_ dit Hermione, le sourire aux lèvres. _« Je pensais que vous saviez tout ce qui passait à l'intérieur des murs de l'école. »_

_« Et bien, comment puis-je tout savoir ? »_ A-t-il souligné, la diminution de l'étincelle dans ses yeux a suggéré qu'il était offensé par la déclaration d'Hermione.

_« Eh bien, parce que cela vous implique, vous et l'école, Je pense que vous devriez être les premiers à savoir »,_ dit-elle.

_« Ah, et bien, continuez. »_

_« A chaque nouvelle année scolaire, vous avez besoin d'un nouveau membre du corps professoral pour le poste de Professeur de défense contre les force du mal, correct ? »_

_« Miss Granger »,_ dit-il en fronçant les sourcils : _« Vous êtes trop jeune pour être enseignante, comme vous le savez. »_

_« Mais je pensais que, si personne d'autre ne s'implique, je pouvais au moins essayer »,_ dit-elle désespérément. _« S'il vous plaît, monsieur le directeur. Je sentirai plus en sécurité ici, vraiment. Si vous pouviez me donner une chance, au moins d'essayer d'enseigner aux étudiants de première et deuxième années. »_

_« Miss Granger »,_ dit-il, puis il soupira en se frottant les tempes_. « Pourquoi ne pas vous ... si nous obtenons un nouvel enseignant, que diriez-vous devenir son apprenti, à la place. »_

_« Oh, je vous remercie, monsieur ! »_ dit-elle tout excité. _« Comment dois-je faire ? »_

_« Vous aurez besoin de l'accord du Professeur, bien sûr »_, dit-il, en joignant ses mains. _« Comme nous n'avons pas encore cet enseignant, cela peut s'avérer difficile. »_

_« Eh bien ... donner le poste au professeur Rogue, alors ! »_, dit-elle. _« Au moins, je le connais. Et il sait que je suis une bonne élève, et une travailleuse acharné. »_ « _Même si je dois passer plus de temps seul avec lui que nécessaire »_, pensait-elle. Dumbledore la regarda bizarrement.

_« Laissez-moi le choix du personnel, Miss Granger »,_ dit-il sévèrement_. « Je ferai de mon mieux pour vous, mais je ne peux faire aucune promesse. »_

_« Y a-t-il ... Est-ce que je peux demander à autre enseignant si je peux être leur apprenti ? »_ demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_« Bien sûr »,_ dit le directeur. « _Je suis sûr que le professeur McGonagall se fera un plaisir de vous enseigner aussi longtemps que possible. Vous êtes l'une de ses favoris, vous savez. »_

_« Oui, je sais »,_ dit Hermione en rougissant. _« Je vous remercie une fois de plus, monsieur. Puis-je sortir ? »_ Dumbledore acquiesça, et elle quitta son bureau, en sautillant légèrement et le cœur plus léger.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? J'ai une petite question. J'aimerais savoir quel est votre chapitre préféré pour le moment dans cette fic ?

_**Note du traducteur**_ _**:**_ Ben, … C'est difficile à dire. La cuite de Sévèrus me plait assez, mais il y a aussi le baisser. Et vous ?


	51. Chapter 51

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Je voulais vous signalez que je suis sur une nouvelle fic. C'est un XOVER Twilight/Harry Potter avec mes perso préférés Hermione/Sévèrus et Bella/Jasper.**_

_**Je l'écris avec ma complice Betifi et nous recherchons une Beta pour les corrections.**_

_**Si vous êtes intéressés. Merci de me laisser un message sur mon profil. Je regarde votre CV avec Betifi et on contactera le veinard qui lira notre fic en avant-première.**_

_**Atlana61 : merci pour ta review. L'auteur est très heureuse. Merci pour ton vote**_

_**Van3xxx : Merci pour ton vote**_

_**Aurélie Malfoy : Merci pour ton vote**_

_**Bouriquet87 : Merci pour la review.**_

_**Betifi : Merci pour ton vote.**_

_**J'ai donc fait les calculs et c'est Sévèrus sous l'influence de l'alcool qui gagne. Merci à tous les votants.**_

_**Bye et bonne lecture.**_

_**CHAPITRE 51 :**_

_**« Encore les vacances »**_

Le retour de Lord Voldemort était passé inaperçu la presse refusait d'y croire. Et il était difficile, après tout, même si Hermione et Harry ont tous deux été là, d'imaginer Barty Croupton Jr dansé autour d'un chaudron. Hermione avait été la seule à parler à Voldemort et elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Le Ministre de la Magie Avait démentie et la Gazette des sorciers refusait d'en parler.

Hermione pouvait rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, elle avait la permission de Dumbledore de rester jusqu'à ce qu'une proposition pour le poste de Défense contre les force du mal ai été faite. Elle avait fait des demandes apprentissage auprès des Professeurs McGonagall, Sinistra, et Flitwick. Elle n'avait pas osé demander au professeur Rogue.

Elle avait également reçu une invitation à rester au square Grimmaurd avec Harry et Sirius, et aussi une du Terrier de la part des Weasley, mais elle préférait rester à Poudlard où chez ses parents. Elle avait été informée de l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix par Dumbledore, qui lui avait demandé de ne rien dire à ses amis à ce sujet, ils allaient le découvrir bien assez tôt. Les réunions de l'ordre auraient maintenant lieu au domicile des Granger. Ainsi l'Ordre pourrait protéger plus facilement les parents d'Hermione.

Malgré le fait qu'Hermione ai été un enfant unique, le fait que ses parents étaient des dentistes signifiait qu'ils étaient raisonnablement aisé, et la maison où ils habitaient était beaucoup trop grande pour eux seuls, surtout lorsqu'Hermione était à l'école. Il y avait une grande piscine dans la cour, et tant d'espace intérieur, qu'Hermione eu une idée géniale : Une fête.

Elle avait envoyé les invitations de Poudlard, avec la permission du Directeur bien sûr. Ce serait un excellent moyen pour ses parents d'apprendre à connaître ses amis du monde des sorciers un peu mieux, et aussi pour eux d'apprendre à connaître les gens qui les protégeraient si leurs vies étaient en danger.

Minerva reçu les réponses au nom d'Hermione, et les fit passer à la maison des Granger. Ce soir-là, après le dîner à Poudlard, elle transplana dans le salon des Granger et assista à une scène pittoresque : Mme Granger au piano, M. Granger à sa gauche, et Hermione à sa droite, qui tournait les pages. Ils chantaient « God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen », et avait l'air si ... paisible. Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, mais les chassa bien vite.

_« Bonjour, professeur McGonagall »,_ dit Hermione gaiement, après qu'ils eurent fini de chanter, et qu'elle remarqua que son professeur était là. _« Je suis heureuse de vous voir. S'agit-il des réponses ? » _

_« Oui, ma chère, et votre chanson était magnifique »,_ a-t-elle ajouté au Granger. Hermione s'assit à la table et le tria les réponses. Elle tira le morceau de parchemin où elle avait inscrit sa liste d'invités, de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait invitée serraient de la partie.

Le maillot de bain et nager était facultative. Il y aurait un barbecue australien, utilisant ce que ses parents avaient appris pendant leurs vacances. La magie n'était pas admise, sauf pour se défendre.

_« Allez-vous venir à la fête ? »,_ demanda Mme Granger à Minerva.

_« Oh, oui, j'ai été très flatté de recevoir une invitation », _a-t-elle répondu. _« Je n'ai pas été à une fête depuis ... et bien, des années ! Bien sûr, je ne serais pas venu si la baignade était obligatoire. Et si Albus sait ce qui est bon pour lui, il ne sera pas de natation. »_

_« Le professeur Dumbledore vient ? »,_ s'étonna Hermione, n'ayant pas obtenu de réponse de sa part pour le moment.

_« Oui, il vient »,_ ajouta Minerva. Ils discutèrent bientôt des détails de la fête. Lorsqu'Hermione regarda les réponses de ses invités elle remarqua que le Professeur Rogue lui aussi avait répondu et qu'il avait accepté. Pourquoi ? Et que vont penser ses amis ? Et surtout va-t-il venir avec un maillot de bain … ?

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Honnêtement, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne, elle ne l'aurait pas invité. Et se n'ai pas comme s'il était le seul Professeur de Poudlard inviter. Hermione reste Hermione elle n'est pas bête.


	52. Chapter 52

_Bonjour à tous,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Désolé, aujourd'hui pas le temps de répondre aux reviews. Mais merci à isabellerickman, van3xxx, betifi, bourquet87et à tous ceux qui lisent masi ne laisse pas de review d'être là._

_Gros bisous._

_**CHAPITRE 52 :**_

_**« La fête ! »**_

Le jour de la fête l'aube était fraiche mais il faisait beau. En fin de matinée, la température avait augmenté, et l'été semblait enfin être là. Hermione et ses parents accrochèrent des banderoles, ils apportèrent le barbecue, et vérifièrent que toute la nourriture était prête, sans oublier les boissons. Tous ceux qui avaient été invités, était en mesure de venir, alors le jardin allait être remplit.

_« Je ne peux plus attendre l'arrivée des premiers »_, dit Hermione à ses parents, rebondissant sur ses talons, un grand sourire sur son visage.

_« Calmes-toi »,_ ajouta Mme Granger, en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

_« C'est tellement excitant »,_ répondit-elle. Elle bondit de la chaise longue, lorsqu'elle entendit des voix dans la cour. Elle avait mis en place des charmes de dissimulation au coin de la rue pour que tous ses invités puissent apparaitre sans faire peur aux Moldus du coin. Elle sortit donc par la porte arrière, et fut ravi de voir les professeurs de Poudlard arrivés : le Directeur, Minerva, Sévèrus, Hagrid, les professeurs Flitwick, Sinistra, et Chourave.

_« Hello Hermione ! »_ l'appela Hagrid. Il l'enveloppa dans une étreinte gigantesque, qui a fait tiquer un peu Hermione.

_« Salut, Hagrid »,_ dit-elle en souriant dans sa poitrine néanmoins.

_« Hermione, chérie, c'est merveilleux de vous voir à nouveau »_, dit le professeur Sinistra en serrant à son tour Hermione.

_« Il n'y a pas si longtemps que j'ai obtenue mon diplôme, Professeur. »_, dit la jeune fille, souriant à tous ses anciens professeurs. _« Et je vais vous revoir tous à nouveau après les vacances. »_

_« Avez-vous décidé quel serait votre apprentissage ? »,_ demanda Dumbledore a demandé en faisant un clin d'œil aux parents d'Hermione pour les salués.

_« Pas encore »,_ dit Hermione_. « Mais j'ai encore le temps, n'est-ce pas ? » _

_« Oh, oui »,_ dit-il, puis plusieurs POP ont retenti, et les Weasley étaient tous dans la cour des Granger. En quelques minutes, tout le monde était arrivé, et la fête pouvait enfin commencer.

_« Merci Merlin pour tout ces charmes, Hermione. »_ cria Harry a Hermione. Ils étaient tous les deux entrains de sauter dans la piscine pour au moins la quinzième fois. _« La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin, c'est l'arriver de la police. »_

Hermione hocha la tête, et a sauté dans l'eau, essayant de ne pas revivre la deuxième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, même si elle l'avait découvert que ses parents étaient encore vivants. Elle n'avait jamais découvert qui était derrière tout ça. Même si tout les soupçons était tourné sur Crouch Jr, qui avec le Polynectar pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

Elle sortit la tète de l'eau, regarda le ciel, et respira l'air frais, reconnaissante d'être en vie. Elle dansait légèrement en écoutant la musique douce qui provenait de la salle de séjour, quand elle entendit une voix.

_« Une fête fascinante, Miss Granger. »_

Elle faillit couler en entendant la voix de son Professeur. Elle se retourna pour le regarder. Il l'a dominait de sa hauteur. Décidément elle se sentait vraiment petite en face de lui.

_« Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous vous amusez, professeur ? » _demanda-t-elle, en inclinant la tête.

_« Je ne sais pas encore »,_ dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas nager ? »,_ dit-elle malicieusement, en mettant leur baiser de coté, déterminé à ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise.

_« Vous ne m'avez pas invité à cette fête juste pour me voir nager, Granger »,_ dit-il, immobile, les bras toujours croisés.

_« Que se serait-il passé si je l'avais dit ? »_ demanda-t-elle lentement, en nageant loin du bord.

_« Je ne serais pas venu si la baignade était obligatoire »,_ dit-il. _« Est-ce que cette réponse vous convient ? »_

_« Pas vraiment »_, dit-elle, en secouant la tête.

_« Vous avez vu mon tatouage ... »,_ dit-il, penchant la tête vers la droite. _« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je tiens tout particulièrement à montrer. » _

_« Oh »,_ répondit-elle, se sentant honteuse. _« Non, je suppose que non. Désolé, Professeur. Je ne pensais vraiment pas à ça. » _

_« Ce n'est pas à vous d'y penser »,_ dit-il. Puis tout à coup il tressaillit, et saisit son bras gauche.

_« Que ce … »_

_« Je dois y aller »,_ dit-il, les dents serrées. _« Merci pour la soirée. »_

_« Avez-vous mangé ? »,_ demanda Hermione en sortant de la piscine rapidement et en le suivant dans la maison, où Sévèrus se dirigea immédiatement vers le professeur Dumbledore.

_« Oui, merci »,_ a-t-il dit. _« Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude. Albus ? »_ L'appela-t-il. Dumbledore leva les yeux.

_« Que se passe-t-il mon garçon ? »_ demanda-t-il gentiment, et il remarqua l'expression de Severus. _« Ah. »_

_« Oui »,_ dit-il. _« Ah. »_

_« Vas-y »,_ dit Dumbledore. _« Mais sois prudent Sévèrus. » _

_« Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur »,_ dit-il en hochant la tête. Puis il quitta la maison pour aller au point de transplanage. Hermione continua à le suivre, inquiète.

_« Que ce passe-t-il_ ? », demanda-t-elle. Mais elle avait déjà comprit.

_« Je suis convoqué »,_ dit-il, en atteignant la zone ombragée où il pouvait en toute sécurité disparaître.

_« Alors ... bonne chance, professeur »,_ dit-elle. Mais il était déjà partie.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Ne vous inquiétez pas il ne peut pas mourir il est le héro de l'histoire…. Enfin…. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

_**Note du traducteur :**_ Ben oui, s'il meurt on arrête l'histoire tout de suite moi j'arrête de traduire.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Merci à vous tous pour vos review. Je poste aujourd'hui car demain je ne pourrais pas.**_

_**Tant mieux pour vous.**_

_**Merci à bouriquet87, van3xxx et Betifi pour vos review.**_

_**CHAPITRE 53 :**_

_**« Assignation par le ministère »**_

Une lettre du Ministère de la Magie arriva le lendemain de la fête pour Hermione. Parce qu'elle avait durée longtemps certain invités avaient passé la nuit chez les Granger. Hermione était inquiète. Elle pensait qu'elle pouvait maintenant utiliser la magie mineure sur chez elle, après tout elle avait l'âge.

_« Je ne serais pas inquiet pour ça »,_ dit Harry, entre deux cuillerées de céréales. Sirius, Tonks, Remus, le professeur Chourave, les Granger, et Charlie Weasley étaient tous assis autour d'elle pour le petit déjeuner. Les professeurs de Poudlard ont tous reçu la permission de passer la nuit ici, mais le professeur Sinistra devait rentrer pour des affaires urgentes. Les autres enseignants à avoir quitté les lieux étaient Sévèrus, pour des raisons évidentes, et Hagrid, qui était inquiet de laisser Croque dur seul à la maison pendant la nuit.

_« Mais pour quel autre raison me convoquer ? »_ demanda Hermione, en regardant toujours la lettre, fronçant les sourcils.

_« Peut être en rapport avec ton apprentissage »_ dit Sirius, en tartinant du beurre sur un de ses tartines.

_« Je suppose ... »_

_« Allez, Hermione »,_ dit Charlie. _« Ouvres… »_

Hermione réfléchit un instant avant d'ouvrir la lettre de peur qu'elle s'enflamme ou qu'elle se mette à hurler si elle n'était pas ouverte rapidement.

_**Chère Miss Granger, **_

_**Il a été porté à la connaissance du ministère de la Magie que vous avez utilisé le sortilège Doloris en Juillet. **_

_**Cependant, comme vous étiez encore inscrits à l'école Poudlard de Sorcellerie à cette époque, et engager dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, vous saurez droit à une audience, à laquelle votre sort sera décidé, au lieu d'une incarcération immédiate à Azkaban. **_

_**Cela était une demande de votre chef d'établissement, avec qui nous avons eu une discutions la nuit dernière.**_

_**Votre audience est le 16 août, à 9 heures. Il y aura de graves conséquences si vous n'y participez pas.**_

_**Passez d'agréable vacances et à notre prochain rendez-vous.**_

_**Cordialement, **_

_**Bathilda Bagshott,**_

_**Département de la Justice Magique,**_

_**Ministère de la Magie.**_

_« Mais que ce passe-t-il encore ? Quel était cette malédiction ? »,_ demanda Madame Granger, et Hermione fondit en larmes.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Pauvre Hermione. Eh bien, au lieu d'un procès pour Harry, c'est Hermione qui l'aura, et quelque chose de bien pire. J'espère que la lettre officielle semblait suffisante. J'ai fait de mon mieux.


	54. Chapter 54

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour tous ceux qui me laissent des review et auxquelles je ne réponds pas. C'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais en se moment j'ai plein de boulot et j'ai du mal à tout faire.**_

_**Travailler, m'occuper de ma famille, avancer sur la traduction de cette fic et avancer aussi sur une autre fic que je réalise avec l'aide de Betifi (Bisous à toi la miss). Alors encore désolé, mais sachez que j'apprécie énormément, surtout les super review que j'ai eu pour mes anciennes fics.**_

_**Audelie : merci pour ta review. Tu vas voir, tout s'arrange, enfin …. Peut-être ?**_

_**Bourriquet87 : Moi j'y suis pour rien. Je le dirai à l'auteur, promis mais tape pas la tête (lol).**_

_**Hermione Jane Rogue : Merci pour la review.**_

_**Van3xxx : Voici la suite. Merci pour la review.**_

_**Natsushizu : Merci pour la review. J'espère aussi qu'ils ne vont pas mourir (*Je me ronge les ongles* mais qu'est-ce que je dis. Je la traduis cette fic donc je sais)**_

_**Betifi : Je sais que c'est des chapitres très courts. Mais j'aime bien, c'est sadique et j'aime beaucoup. Et ne t'inquiète pas Sévèrus revient bientôt.**_

_**CHAPITRE 54 :**_

_**« Les excuses d'Albus Dumbledore »**_

_« Je suis tellement désolé, Miss Granger »,_ dit une voix. Hermione se retourna sur Dumbledore. Il était là, debout, l'air fatigué et honteux. Il étendit ses mains sur le côté dans un geste d'impuissance. _« J'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre, mais ils sont encore convaincus que Tom n'est pas revenue à la vie. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment été mort. » _

_« Quand est-ce arrivé ? »_ demanda-t-elle, la voix encore plein de larmes. _« Elle dit que vous l'avez rencontré la nuit dernière. »_

_« Tout le monde était déjà couché quand j'ai reçu un hibou du Ministère »_, dit-il en s'asseyant à la table du petit déjeuner et prenant des toasts et de la marmelade. _« Ils étaient prêts à vous jeter directement à Azkaban, mais les circonstances étaient de votre côté. Je ne sais pas encore quel châtiment ils sont décidé de vous donner … » _

_« Que vous fait-il penser qu'ils vont gagner ? »_ demanda-t-elle et yeux écarquillé.

_« Quel était cette malédiction ? »_ demanda M. Granger en répétant la question de sa femme.

_« C'est ... c'est un mauvais sort, qui inflige une douleur à ... eh bien, celui qui vous maudissez. »,_ murmura Hermione, coupable. _« Mais c'était un homme mauvais, et j'étais très stressé. Il venait d'assommé Harry, après l'avoir enlevé, et il l'a lié à une pierre tombale. Sans oublier le fait qu'il était là pour ressusciter Lord Voldemort, et qu'il s'était fait passer pour un vieil ami du professeur Dumbledore. »_

_« Alors, c'était justifier »,_ dit Remus en se frottant les tempes.

_« C'était très justifier, lunard »_, ajouta Sirius en frappant des mains sur la table. _« Merde, elle défendait mon filleul ! Elle avait tous les droits ... »_

_« Si j'avais utilisé ma tête, et si je l'avait juste ligoté, ou assommé, Voldemort ne serait pas revenu à la vie »_, dit Hermione, sa voix fatiguée une fois de plus. _« Ce n'est pas grave. Je mérite d'être puni pour ce que j'ai fait. »_

_« Je ne veux plus nous entendre parler de cette façon »_, dit le professeur Chourave, tout le monde fut étonné. Le reste des enseignants s'étaient joints à eux, mais sont resté en arrière, étonné de ce qui se passait. _« Maintenant, Granger, vous avez toujours été sensible, lucide. Mais vous avez vécu un enfer l'année dernière, donc je pense que le ministère doit en tenir compte. Si vous croyez que vous êtes coupable, alors ils feront de même. Soyez courageuse. »_

_« Ils ne peuvent pas vous éloigner de nous »_, Minerva dit fermement, en mettant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

_« Hermione, ma chérie »,_ dit Mme Granger. _« Peut-être devrais-tu juste ... tu sais... abandonner la magie. Ensuite, tu n'aurais pas à faire face à tout cela. »_

_«Je vais faire face, maman »,_ dit Hermione_. « Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'ils vont m'exiler du monde des sorciers et je n'aurais plus à faire le choix entre les deux mondes, et surtout je ne m'inquiéterais plus pour mon apprentissage ? »_ Elle eut un rire nerveux et s'excusa en disant qu'elle voulait se reposer.

_**Note de l'auteur : **_Le mystère s'épaissit encore.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Merci pour vos review. Je vous aime tous.**_

_**Je ne pourrais pas poster pendant les vacances, je suis vraiment désolé et je promets que je reviens aussitôt. (dans 15 jours)**_

_**Biz et à bientôt.**_

_**CHAPITRE 55 :**_

_**« Le tribunal »**_

Hermione avait retrouvé son cynisme et, s'était présenté au ministère de la Magie à cinq heures le 16 août, malgré le fait que son procès devait avoir lieu quatre heures plus tard. Alors, elle fut surprise de voir Albus Dumbledore debout dans la salle, parlant avec animation à un fonctionnaire.

_« Qui a changé l'heure à la dernière minute ? »_ a-t-il demandé, en regardant dangereusement l'administrateur de plus en plus nerveux sachant qu'en général Albus Dumbledore avait un regard doux et étincelant.

_« Vraiment, monsieur le professeur »_, grinçait l'autre _: « Je n'en ai aucune idée ... « _

_« Bonjour, Monsieur le Directeur », _s'annonça Hermione. Ils furent tout les deux surpris de la voir.

_« Hermione »,_ dit Dumbledore tellement soulagé de la voir, qu'il en oublia les formalités. _« Merci Merlin, vous êtes arrivés plus tôt. Votre procès a été avancé à sept heures. »_

_« Donc, si j'étais arrivé à l'heure, j'aurais eu deux heures de retard, mais là j'ai en faite deux heures d'avance. »_ dit-elle lentement. en regardant le greffier, qui avala sa salive difficilement et en ajustant son col de chemise.

_« Heureux que vous soyez arrivé à temps, Miss Granger. »_ Dit-il.

_«Vous aviez prévu de me prévenir à l'avance, bien sur. » _ronronnait Hermione, et il hocha la tête énergiquement, désireux de s'en aller. _« Laissez nous »,_ dit-elle, et il s'est précipité hors de son bureau, sans demander la permission de Dumbledore, qui soupirait.

_« C'est terrible comme événement, mais je suis content que vous soyez venu plus tôt. »_, dit-il, en la regardant tellement plus vieux que d'habitude.

_« Moi aussi »,_ admit Hermione, et elle a commencé à trembler légèrement. Elle voyait son souffle dans l'air, et a attiré son manteau de voyage autour d'elle, heureuse de l'avoir encore. Elle se demandait si cela arrivait souvent et si cet homme avait lui aussi souvent ce genre de confrontation.

_« Nous devons absolument contacter les personnes qui sont sensé être ici. »_ dit Dumbledore, et ils ont pris l'un des ascenseurs pour aller à la volière. Hermione était étonnée de constater que le ministère de la Magie n'utilisait pas uniquement des hiboux mais aussi des pigeons. Ils les utilisaient pour des longs trajets ou encore pour des informations moins importantes ou par exemple pour correspondre avec d'autres ministères de la magie.

Une fois ceci fait, ils ont utilisé une cheminée privé et ont contacté les Professeur de Poudlard, Sirius, Harry et les Weasley et d'autres personnes que Dumbledore avaient demandé pour la défendre et répondre aux questions juridiques.

Les deux heures passèrent très vite et la plupart des personnes convoquer étaient là. Ils commencèrent donc à se diriger vers la salle d'audience.

_« Professeur Dumbledore ? »_, demanda Hermione demande en arrivant à la porte. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et a rencontré ses yeux bleus.

_« Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Granger ? »_

_«J'ai …. J'ai peur ? » _

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Merlin, le titre du chapitre est épouvantable. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous êtes impatient de lire la suite, parce que j'ai déjà écrit 63 chapitres.

_**Note du traducteur : **_Enfin on sait tous que puisque je l'ai traduit tout est déjà écrit et qui il a 150 chapitres en tout.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**J'espère que vous allez tous bien. J'ai passé de bonne vacances et me revoilà.**_

_**Lulushouille, van3xxx, aurelie malfoy, Hermione Jane Rogue, merci à vous tous pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé.**_

_**Je republie à partir d'aujourd'hui, mais j'ai des petits problème de PC alors il est possible que je ne puisse pas être à l'heure toute les semaines. En espérant qu'il ne me lâche pas. Si c'est le cas, je trouverai un cybercafé pour venir vous prévenir.**_

_**Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture, et j'espère à la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Oh ! au fait la surprise c'est deux chapitres aujourd'hui.**_

_**Biz**_

_**CHAPITRE 56 :**_

_**« La punition »**_

Les débats avaient été longs, mais peu ennuyeux, surtout quand Harry, Sirius, et les Weasley ont tous parlé à la barre en faveur d'Hermione. Elle se sentait gêné par tous les compliments qui fusaient. Leur déclarations étaient de plus en plus passionné au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ron et Harry en particulier avait dû être maîtrisé, et Sirius a dû être rappelé à l'ordre s'il ne voulait pas être éjecté de la salle.

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient silencieusement et désireux de venger leur ami Née-Moldue. Mais Mrs Weasley avait été celle qui avait fait le plus peur personnes du Ministère. Il a fallu deux bonnes minutes pour continuer l'audience.

Dolores Ombrage, secrétaire du ministre, semblait être la seule personne dans la salle a ne pas être affecté en aucune façon par Molly Weasley. Elle était juste assise là, dans sa position de crapaud, prenant des notes et souriant platement au ministre de temps en temps. Hermione faisait de son mieux pour garder un regard impassible pendant tout le procès. Mais sa détermination chuta lorsqu'enfin le jugement fut rendu.

_« Miss Hermione Jean Granger vous êtes coupable d'avoir utilisé le sortilège Doloris sur une personne inconnue ... »_

_« Il n'est pas inconnu ! »,_ hurla Harry.

_« Mais comme les conditions ont été exceptionnel. »,_ poursuivit Fudge, fronçant les sourcils sur Harry, qui était tenu par Sirius, _« sa peine sera considérablement amoindrit par rapport à ce qu'elle mérite. » _

Hermione aurait juré qu'elle a entendu plusieurs de ses amis murmurer qu'elle ne méritait pas du tout de punition, mais a décidé qu'elle devait l'avoir imaginé.

_« Après en avoir parlé avec le directeur de Poudlard_ », déclara le ministre, _« nous avons décidé d'un plan d'action qui nous l'espérons, sera acceptable pour Miss Granger. »_

_« Comme si elle avait le choix »,_ pensa Sévèrus aigrement, en regardant du fond de la salle. Il avait témoigné en sa faveur, et s'il misait sur l'indifférence et l'ennui complet, sans parler du fait qu'il parlait comme s'il avait été contraints à le faire, il a toujours fait des compliments plus qu'il n'en a jamais à un de ses Serpentard, et cela Dumbledore et Sirius l'avaient remarqué.

_« Je suis prêt à l'accepter »,_ dit Hermione, le menton légèrement relevé dans une démonstration de courage et d'opposition, tandis que ses mains tremblaient toujours très légèrement. _« J'ai agit librement. J'avais des raisons valables pour le faire. Je pourrais agir différemment si l'occasion se présentait, et je crois toujours que je n'ai rien fait de mal. Cependant je respecte la volonté du Ministère, et la peine qui conviendra de me donner. »_

Beaucoup de gens ont été impressionnés par son discours, y compris dans l'accusation qui avait dénigré son personnage au cours du procès.

_« Très bien parler, Miss Granger. »,_ dit Fudge en hochant la tête, _« et je vous demande de le respecter. Cet arrangement ... ... est que vous allez faire votre apprentissage d'enseignement à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard », _les battements du cœur d'Hermione montèrent en flèche, _« en Défense contre les forces du Mal. »_

_« Je vous remercie, monsieur »,_ dit Hermione, hochant la tête. Des applaudissements ont éclaté derrière elle venant de ses amis, et même quelques-uns de ses enseignants. Mais Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas l'air heureux. Pourquoi ? _« Et avez-vous trouvé un enseignant pour cette matière ? »_

_« Oui, nous avons »,_ déclara Fudge, se déplaçant un peu sur son siège, en regardant vers le bas et ses papiers, puis rapidement Hermione. _« Dolores Ombrage »_

Il a fallu plusieurs moments à Hermione pour réaliser le sens de ses paroles. Ce n'allait certainement être une partie de plaisir.

_Note de l'auteur :_ Ombrage est encore l'enseignante à Poudlard, mais que va être le programme d'études ? Est-ce que le changement d'avoir un apprenti va faire ? Et comment va se passer le reste de l'année, alors ? D'autres souvenirs d'Hermione vont revenir ?

Qui va travailler sur ce qui les déclenche ?

Assez avec les questions. Allez faire autre chose. Certains peuvent écrire, par exemple. (lol)


	57. Chapter 57

_**CHAPITRE 57 :**_

_**« Retour à Poudlard »**_

L'apprentissage d'Hermione se ferait en trois ans. Bien sûr, avec la malédiction qu'il y avait sur le poste de Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, elle savait que Ombrage ne serait pas la dernière à ce poste, et elle se demandait avec combien d'autre professeur elle allait pouvoir travailler. Ce fut peut-être, à la réflexion, une mauvaise idée de choisir cette matière.

Mais la Divination aurait été pire. Il aurait fallut très vite un nouvel enseignent pour cette matière et aussi un nouvel apprentie car Hermione se serait retrouvé à Azkaban pour assassinat. Non, finalement la défense contre les forces du mal était le meilleur choix pour elle.

Comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'apprentie à Poudlard et qu'il était impossible à cette apprentie de vivre dans une des ses maisons. Hermione avait obtenue une chambre privé près de la tour Gryffondor. C'était une pensé réconfortante pour elle. Elle pourrait ainsi passer par la cheminée jusqu'à la classe de DCFM, où encore dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Son statut de « Professeur assistant » lui donnait aussi quelques avantages du style retirer ou donner des points et aussi donner des retenues s'il le fallait, même si elle ne pouvait pas les surveiller.

Pour sa première année d'apprentissage, elle doit corriger les devoirs, mettre en place les cours, et réaliser des cours de soutient pour les élèves en difficultés. Elle aidera l'enseignent pour les cours à la fois théorique et pratique. Dans sa deuxième année, elle fixera un programme d'étude en plus du reste et pourra diriger certaine classe. Et dans sa troisième année, elle pourra crée son propre cours, corriger les examens et Co-enseigné presque toutes les classes.

Enfin, c'est comme cela que devait se passer un apprentissage classique. Mais celui-ci passait plus pour une détention à domicile, puisque notre Hermione était cloitré à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

Et quand elle a découvert le déroulement des cours, Hermione s'est renversé sur sa chaise.

_« Où est la partie pratique ? »,_ a-t-elle demandé au professeur Ombrage calmement. La femme vêtue de rose regarda par dessus d'elle.

_« Pratiques ? Pourquoi diable ont-ils besoin d'apprendre la magie pratique ? »,_ A-t-elle, elle aussi demandé, de sa voix haut perchée.

_« Eh bien, c'est la défense contre les forces du Mal »,_ dit Hermione, en gigotant sur sa chaise.

_« Ma chère, ils n'ont pas besoin de se défendre, personne ne va leur faire de mal._ », dit Ombrage, en l'a regardant follement. Hermione ne préféra pas argumenter sur le retour de Voldemort.

_« Que faire s'ils commencent à se battre dans les couloirs ? »_ dit-elle à la place.

_« Nous, les enseignants, nous traiterons directement avec eux »,_ a répondu Ombrage.

« Mais que faire si ... », demanda Hermione en remarquant qu'Ombrage perdait patience.

« Et si quoi ? », elle a finalement demandé, et Hermione décida de dire les choses crûment.

_« Que faire si un élève, par exemple, est attaqué par un homme pendant une sortie à Prés-au-Lard, et a accès à sa baguette ? »,_ dit-elle. _« Si cette élève est emmené, comment pourra-t-elle se défendre ? »_

_« Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à utiliser la magie dans Poudlard »,_ Ombrage dit simplement. _« Et il y aura des enseignants pour les aider. Sans compter que les étudiants ne devraient pas être seuls, de toute façon. Ils devraient se déplacer en groupe de deux ou trois. Mais bien-sur ils sont libre de toute action. »_

_« De ... bien sûr »,_ dit Hermione, pas convaincu. _«Vous avez absolument raison. Mais vous ne croyez pas qu'ils devraient apprendre la magie défensive ? Après tout, c'est qu'ils l'apprennent dans un environnement sûr et contrôlé. »_

_«Ma chère, je pense que vous devez suivre mon programme, et peut-être vous pouvez proposer vos idées le directeur à la fin de votre première année »,_ dit Ombrage, en mettant le ton pour conclure la conversation. Elle sentait que cette fille pourrait lui causer des ennuis. Eh bien, c'est pourquoi elle était là. Pour garder un œil sur elle.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Le terrain est glissant pour notre Hermione. Elle va vraiment la surveiller et j'espère qu'elle aura assez de bon sens pour avertir l'impétueux M. Potter à ce sujet, alors il n'aura pas lui-même des ennuis avec Ombrage dans sa première classe comme il le fait dans le livre.


	58. Chapter 58

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Je vous remercie tous pour vos review.**_

_**Désolé si je n'y réponds pas toujours. Je vais maintenant essayer de vous faire des réponses directes.**_

_**Merci de continuer à me lire.**_

_**Je vous adore tous.**_

_**Il est possible que les prochain chapitres aient du retard. J'ai pas mal de boulot et j'ai plus de chapitre traduit d'avance, mais ne vous en faite pas je serais là bientôt. Si ce n'est pas vendredi prochain ca sera celui d'après.**_

_**Biz.**_

_**Ste**_

_**CHAPITRE 58 :**_

_**« La première classe »**_

Harry, le fameux garçon impétueux, avait été prévenu par Hermione. Il avait été choqué, agacé, et en colère, non seulement par le programme, mais par Ombrage et le ministère. En fait, il avait des problèmes avec La Gazette du Sorcier ainsi, et avec les autres élèves, ceux qui ne croyaient pas que Lord Voldemort était de retour, malgré le fait qu'Hermione avait été là, elle aussi.

Alors, quand il est arrivé avec les autres cinquièmes années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard dans la classe de DCFM, Hermione ne savait vraiment pas comment allait réagir son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'Harry allait dire ou faire ?

Mais au lieu que cela soit Harry qui fasse un scandale se fut Ron qui le fit.

Hermione a toujours regretté de ne pas lui avoir dit. Elle ne sais jamais demandé s'il pouvait se mettre en colère et les choses qu'ils avaient vécut n'était toujours pas calmer. Elle ne savait pas si leur amitié ne serait jamais vraiment comme avant, et s'était vraiment dommage, car elle s'entendait tellement bien avec les autres Weasley.

_« Que voulez-vous dire, nous ne pratiquerons pas la magie ? », _demanda Ron avec fureur. Ombrage l'ai regardé avec son large sourire douceâtre.

_« Vous lirez votre manuel approuvé par le ministère »,_ dit-elle, et Ron fixa Hermione.

_« Je parie que tu adores cela »,_ dit-il, la voix basse et en colère. Hermione saisi le bureau, elle était appuyée contre, en essayant de rester calme. _« Vous et vos livres. Tu as toujours trouvé que la pratique de la défense été scandaleuse… »_

_« Et pourtant, j'ai gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers »_, dit Hermione, sa voix aussi calme, mais beaucoup plus contrôlée. Même les Serpentards ont été impressionnés, car ils adoraient la confrontation entre les gryffondor. «L'étude des livres est importante, et vous pouvez utiliser la lecture comme travaux pratiques supplémentaires, j'en suis sûr. »

Les Serpentards rirent lorsque les oreilles de Ron sont devenu rouge, il a juste continué à grimacer sur Hermione, qui c'est effectivement senti fier d'avoir fait rire les Serpentards. Même si cela a été au détriment de l'un de ses anciens amis. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Etait-elle si désireuse d'être un bon professeur?

Où attendait-elle juste l'approbation d'un certain Professeur de Potion ?

Ron a continué à murmurer sur les livres, tandis que Harry regardait Hermione, un peu confus. Elle haussa les épaules quand Ombrage ne regardait pas, et distribua les livres à la main, plutôt quand utilisant la magie surtout avec ce nouveau Professeur.

Hermione se sentait très mal, elle se sentait inutile. Comment les élèves pouvaient apprendre la magie défensive si l'enseignant ne le permettait pas ? Il y avait des Serpentard qui n'étaient pas reliés à Voldemort en aucune façon, ou tout Mangemorts, elle en était sûre, et elle les plaignaient. Ils étaient dans une position difficile. Puis il y avait les nés-moldus comme elle, les sang-mêlé et des traîtres de sang. Que se passerait s'il y avait une bataille ?

Si seulement elle pouvait leur donner des cours particuliers ...

Hermione s'arrêta devant la table de Neville et posa le manuel sur son bureau, une idée folle arriva subitement à elle.

_« Euh ... Euh Hermione, Miss Granger ? __Désolé._ » Elle baissa les yeux, et a rapidement donné le manuel à Neville.

_«C'est exact »,_ dit Ombrage et Hermione a mis fin à ces réflexion pour écouter. _« Vous allez l'appeler « Miss Granger » et non « Hermione ». Elle était de vos amis avant, mais elle est maintenant professeur d'apprenti, et doit être abordée avec respect. »_

_« Je vous remercie, professeur Ombrage_ », dit Hermione à voix basse, de retour sur le devant de la salle après avoir remis les trois derniers livres.

« C'est tout à fait normale très chère », répondit doucement Ombrage et Hermione sentit une migraine lui arriver dessus. _« Et le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de vous rappeler de nous appeler par nos prénoms. »_

_« Et les étudiants ? »,_ l'interrogea Hermione.

_« Vous allez utiliser leurs noms de famille, tels que « monsieur Malfoy » ou « Miss Brown »,_ a déclaré Ombrage et Hermione sourit. Avec un clin d'œil, elle a juste écouté attentivement le reste de la leçon, en se concentrant sur son nouveau rôle à titre d'apprenti, et mis de côté son idée pour le moment.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Vous savez quelle est l'idée d'Hermione ?


	59. Chapter 59

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, mais je suis là. Mais comme d'habitude maintenant, je serais peut-être en retard la semaine prochaine. Désolé et merci de me suivre.**_

_**Avez-vous eu mes réponses à vos review ?**_

_**Bye, ste7851**_

_**CHAPITRE 59 :**_

_**« Le premier diner à la table des Professeurs »**_

_« Comment était la première journée d'apprentissage de Miss Granger ? » _demanda Sévèrus à Ombrage au cours du diner. Hermione, elle était occupée à chercher une solution à son idée.

_« Je pense qu'elle a été bonne »_ dit Ombrage. _« Bien sûr, elle a beaucoup à apprendre sur l'enseignement, mais ce n'est que son premier jour. »_

_« Miss Granger est une apprentie rapide _», déclara Sévèrus. Hermione, en entendant cela rougit, et c'est reconcentrée sur son alimentation au lieu de repartir dans ses pensés, elle regardait occasionnellement les tables des élèves, afin de s'assurer que personne ne se conduisait mal. _« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle a fait bien rire les cinquième années ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce ? Oh, c'est que … »,_ dit Hermione. Elle avait honte_. « Je crains de Ron soit gêné de … »_

_« Mr Weasley, rappelez-vous »,_ dit Ombrage.

_« Oui, bien sûr »,_ dit Hermione. _« Désolé. Cela prendra du temps pour m'y habituer. Mais c'est tout de même plus facile lorsque l'on parle de F ... des jumeaux Weasley. »_

_« En effet_ », dit Minerva se joignant à la conversation à la droite d'Hermione._ « Quel que soit les farces qu'ils font à leurs camarades et à les enseignants, ils sont toujours ensemble ses deux-là, même en retenue. »_

Hermione soupira. _« Donner des retenues est quelque chose auquel je dois m'habituer. »_

_« Vous allez prendre rapidement »,_ a déclaré Ombrage._ « Il suffit de me les envoyer, et je serais y faire face. »_

_« Ou à M. Rusard »,_ dit Hermione, un sourire narquois. Elle avait du mal à attendre pour donner une retenue à Malfoy.

_« Ne pas abusez de votre pouvoir, Miss Granger »,_ ajouta Sévèrus. Hermione s'étrangla avec son jus de citrouille. C'était comme s'il avait lu en elle.

_« Bien sûr »,_ a-t-elle bafouillé dans sa serviette, mais il l'a entendu tous de même. Et ceux qui n'ont pas entendue devinèrent la réponse d'Hermione car ils pensaient exactement la même chose.

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? »_ demanda Sévèrus, penchant la tête. Ombrage, par curiosité, est resté silencieux.

_« Rien »,_ croassa Hermione, et elle se versa un peu d'eau pour apaiser sa gorge.

_« Vraiment ? »_ questionna Sévèrus. Hermione le regarda nerveusement dans les yeux. Il avait un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

_« Je viens de remarquer que vous ne devriez pas parler d'abus de pouvoir lorsqu'il s'agit des punitions des élèves Professeur._ » dit-elle en se redressant sur son siège, et en posant sa serviette sur la table. Avant qu'il ait pu répondre, elle a continué en se levant pour quitter la salle. _« Bonne nuit, tout le monde. Bonne nuit ... Sévèrus », _a-t-elle ajouté, et elle est partie.

_« Cette fille est une vraie peste, je vous plains »,_ dit Sévèrus à Ombrage, également debout. Il hocha la tête pour dire bonne nuit au reste du personnel et quitta lui aussi la salle.

Il avait a demie espéré qu'Hermione pourrait l'attendre à l'extérieur, mais, bien sûr, elle n'était pas là. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle attendue ? Avec ses pensées confuses, il est retourné dans les cachots. Avant qu'il ait pu même atteindre la porte, cependant, il senti une douleur dans son bras, et mentalement maudit le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'avoir appelé alors qu'il était encore à l'école.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Désolé si le personnage d'Ombrage est bizarre pour le moment mais nous ne savons pas comment se déroulait les repas pour les professeurs avec elle.


	60. Chapter 60

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Merci pour les review, et désolé pour le retard sur ma traduction, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment.**_

_**Bientôt je publierai une nouvelle fic une Cross Over. J'espère que vous irez la lire et que vous me laisserez de si belle review.**_

_**Merci à :**_

_**Lulushouille, Van3xxx, Hermione Jane Rogue, Aurelie Malfoy, Manon, Bourriquet87, et tous les autres qui lisent cette traduction et qui ne laisse pas de review.**_

_**CHAPITRE 60 :**_

_**« Nouvelles pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres »**_

_« J'ai entendu dire que le Sang de Bourbe Granger est maintenant professeur à Poudlard ? »,_ demanda Lord Voldemort à Sévèrus qui était resté agenouillé à ses pieds.

_« Elle est l'apprentie de Dolores Ombrage, oui »,_ répondit Sévèrus.

_« Intéressant »,_ annonça Voldemort en caressant Nagini, qui regardait avidement le professeur de Potions. Sévèrus c'est brièvement demandé s'il y avait réellement un sérum antivenimeux pour son poison, mais a reporté son attention sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres_. « Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas donné l'information plus tôt, Sévèrus ? » _

_« Comme vous le dites, elle n'est pas de sang pur, Maître »_ a déclaré Sévèrus. _« J'ai jugé indigne de votre attention ... au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse quelque chose qui est un réel intérêt. Elle est aussi là, sur les ordres du ministère. Bien, que je crois que grâce à votre retour, elle ait supplié le directeur de lui permettre de rester à Poudlard dans une certaine mesure. En fait, mon seigneur, elle a eu l'audace de se mettre en avant pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. »_

_« Comment le sais-tu ? »_ demanda Voldemort en se penchant en avant.

_« J'ai parlé de ce sujet avec le vieux fou »_ déclara Sévèrus en ricanant. _« C'était au sujet de son apprentissage. Elle était tellement désespérer qu'elle a réussi à obtenir trois autre maître d'apprentissage au cas où » _

_« Elle aime avoir plusieurs option »_ ajouta Voldemort, laissant glisser Nagini. Sévèrus réprima un frisson dans tout son corps, lorsqu'elle passa a côté de lui pour se rendre dans une autre salle. Il n'aimait vraiment pas les serpents malgré qu'il soit un vrai Serpentard.

_« Elle se sent sans doute mieux ici pour protéger Potter »_ annonça Lucius Malfoy qui était sur le côté.

_« Ais-je dit que tu pouvais parler, Lucius »_ dit Voldemort.

_« N-non, mon seigneur. Pardonnez-moi. »_

_« Je te pardonne seulement parce que c'est votre maison, et que tu as la bonté de me laisser rester ici »,_ dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres_. « C'est pour cela n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien est-ce de la peur ? Endoloris ! »,_ Dit-il. Lucius se tordait dans tous les sens allonger sur le sol. Il grinçait des dents pour se retenir de crier. Voldemort leva sa baguette et le sors s'arrêta lui aussi_. « Maintenant tu es pardonnée. » _

_« M-Merci mon maître »_ ajouta Lucius en se remettant debout tremblant et s'appuyant contre le mur pour récupérer.

_«Maintenant »,_ dit Voldemort. _« Sévèrus, tu peux retourner à Poudlard, et me tenir au courant si la sang-de-bourbe fait quelque chose d'intéressant, et aussi, gardes un œil sur cette femme Ombrage. Elle peut être dangereuse ... ou elle peut être utile. Nous avons une attaque à Azkaban à planifier »_ ajouta-t-il à ses Mangemorts. Sévèrus partis tranquillement, pour aller directement au bureau de Dumbledore.


	61. Chapter 61

_**CHAPITRE 61 :**_

_**« Le matin »**_

_« Est-ce que c'est moi ? »_ demanda tranquillement Hermione à Ombrage au petit déjeuner, _« Ou le Professeur Rogue est fatigué. » _

_« J'ai eu une mauvaise nuit, Granger. »_ répondit Sévèrus à la question qu'Hermione posait _« J'ai tout de même pris une potion de sommeil sans rêve à la fin pour me reposer un minimum et cela n'a rien fait. »_ Il a terminé sur un murmure, de sorte que personne ne l'entendrait.

_"Désolé d'entendre cela, Monsieur »,_ dit-elle, revenant à son petit déjeuner.

_« Sévèrus, ce n'ai pas aidé Hermione, de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom et de ne pas l'a considérer comme une collègue »_ dit Ombrage, en attrapant une saucisse dans son assiette_. « Pas étonnant qu'elle l'oublie elle-même. » _

_« Eh bien Dolorès »_ dit Sévèrus bien trop fatigué pour en rajouter _« Bonjour Hermione. » _

_« Bonjour, S-Sévèrus »,_ hésita-t-elle. Elle aimait le bruit de son prénom quand il a prononcé, mais c'était néanmoins déconcertant.

_« C'est mieux »_, approuva Ombrage, les autres enseignants les se regardaient. Hermione rougissait et Sévèrus avait l'air fatigué. Enfin, l'apprenti leva les yeux de son assiette, et regarda vers la table des Gryffondor, où elle a vu que Fred et George préparer quelques choses.

_« Vous m'excusez une minute ? »,_ demanda-t-elle aux enseignants, en se levant_. « Je veux juste parler à M. Weasley à propos d'hier, et m'assurer que nous n'aurons pas à répéter les mêmes erreurs. D'autant plus que nous avons 2 heures de cours. »_

_« Si vous voulez, ma chère. »_ dit doucement Ombrage et Hermione hocha la tête. Elle a fait son chemin rapidement à la table des Gryffondor, reconnaissant que les jumeaux Weasley étaient seulement à quelques sièges de leur jeune frère.

_« Mr Weasley ? »_ aboya Hermione, et les trois garçons ont sursauté. Plusieurs autres ont sursauté, aussi. _« J'espère que vous vous comporterez mieux en classe demain que vous l'avez été hier. Votre comportement était honteux. »_

_« Veux-tu bien me lâcher avec ça ? »_ demanda Ron furieux.

_« Il faut me couvrir d'accord » _murmura Hermione en regardant directement les jumeaux. _« Je sais que vous êtes tous les deux entrain de préparer quelque chose, et comme je ne veux pas vous causer des ennuis, par respect pour notre amitié, et des relations de travail, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien de ne pas faire ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire. » _

_« Oh, Hermione, Hermione »_ dit Fred en secouant la tête. _« C'est l'essai du produit seulement. Vous savez, une partie de ce matériel d'espionnage que vous nous a commandé de faire ? »_

_« Si j'avais su que j'allais avoir Ombrage comme maître d'apprentissage, je ne vous aurais jamais demandé une telle chose alors que vous êtes encore à l'école »_ gémit Hermione.

_« Mais par respect pour vous, Miss Granger »,_ dit Georges.

_« Nous allons le tester une autre fois »,_ poursuivi Fred.

_« Lorsque nous avons plus d'intimité ... »_

_« Dans un environnement plus sûr ... »_

_« Avec votre supervision »,_ ont-ils fini. Et une idée vint à Hermione.

_« Je vous enverrais un hibou plus tard »_, dit-elle. _« Soyez dans votre salle commune, après le dîner. C'est là que le hibou ira. J'ai une possible solution à nos problèmes. »_

_« Problèmes ? Il y a plus d'un ? »_ Demanda Harry, souriant, en passant à la marmelade à Neville avec une main tandis qu'il continuait à tenir la main de Ginny avec l'autre.

_« Il y a toujours plus d'un problème »_ ajouta Hermione, et elle sourit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la table du personnel.

_« Eh bien ? »_ demanda Ombrage alors qu'Hermione reprenait place à la table des Professeurs, et attrapa du jus de citrouille.

_« Je pense que tout se passera bien. »_ répondit l'apprentie en regardant Ron et Harry parler.


	62. Chapter 62

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à vos review la dernière fois, mais sachez que je les lis toutes et que j'aime vous avoir avec moi à chaque chapitre. C'est juste que je n'aie pas vraiment le temps en ce moment.**_

_**Je prends tout de même le temps de vous répondre aujourd'hui.**_

_Aurelie Malfoy__ : Merci d'être toujours là dans mes fics._

_Van3xxx __: Merci pour la review._

_Lulushouille__ : Merci moi aussi je les adore._

_Hermione Jane Rogue__ : Désolé pour le temps d'attente, mais cette fic aura bien sur une fin mais je ne poste plus régulièrement car j'ai plein de boulot en ce moment et une semaine ça passe vite._

_Manon__ : Merci pour la review._

_Bourriquet87__ : Merci pour la review._

_**A bientôt à tous et bonne lecture.**_

_**CHAPITRE 62 :**_

_**"Un hibou"**_

Fred et George ont attendu patiemment comme leur avait demandé Hermione, dans leur salle commune. Un hibou est arrivé peu de temps après qu'ils soient arrivés. Le message était assez court :

_Monsieur et Monsieur Weasley,_

_J'ai demandé aux elfes de maison, et ils m'ont dit qu'un endroit appelé la Salle sur Demande existait. Comme je veux continuer mes études en tant qu'apprenti, je ressens le besoin de garder mes chances d'enseigner. Avec la situation actuelle, je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup d'étudiants qui ont besoin d'étudier réellement le cours de défense contre les forces du mal. _

_Par conséquent, je propose que nous utilisions de ladite salle, pour notre usage personnel. Je pourrais enseigner la Défense là-bas, et vous pourriez tester vos inventions quand je suis là, et ainsi, vous aidez s'il y a besoin. Tout cela resterait secret, bien sûr. _

_S'il vous plaît laissez-moi savoir par retour de chouette ce que vous en pensez, et si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons en parler plus tard dans un endroit plus discret que Poudlard. _

_Hermione Granger. _

Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire. Qui aurait pensé que c'était leur Hermione qui écrirait une chose pareille ? Ils allèrent montrer la note à Harry.

Ils étaient fascinés, et ont convenu qu'ils devraient accepter. Mais quelle était cette Salle sur Demande? Ils auraient dû le savoir.

Les elfes de maison, hein ? Eh bien, ils en connaissaient un qui pourrait être heureux de leur fournir des informations ...

_« Dobby ! »_ appela Harry, et l'elfe apparut rapidement.

_« Comment Dobby peut aider Harry Potter ? »_ demanda-t-il gaiement, rebondissant sur le sol d'un pied à l'autre.

_« Nous nous demandions si tu pouvais nous parler de la Salle sur Demande ? »_ Dit Harry.

_« Ah »,_ dit Dobby. _« Hermione Granger pensait que Harry Potter poserait la question. » _

_« Elle nous connaît trop bien »,_ dit Harry. Ginny vint s'asseoir avec eux, malade de voir son frère et Lavande Brown se comporter de manière si dégoûtante. Il semble que le fait qu'il soit préfet ne l'avait pas rendu plus mature.

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_ demanda-t-elle, et George lui remit la note. Elle la lut puis Dobby expliqua tout.

_« Au 7__ème__ étage, il y a le portrait d'un troll, et le mur d'en face est blanc »,_ expliqua Dobby_. « Si vous passez 3 fois devant ce mur et que vous pensez à une pièce en particulier, une porte apparaîtra et vous pouvez utiliser cette salle comme bon vous semble. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin s'y trouve juste en y pensant. »_ Termina Dobby avec le sourire, puis il disparut.

_« Dites-lui que nous la rencontreront à Près-au-Lard »_ annonça Harry. Fred écrivit la réponse, George accrocha la réponse à la chouette, puis elle s'envola par la fenêtre de la salle commune.

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : Hourra ! L'AD va bientôt se réunir…


	63. Chapter 63

Bonjour à tous,

Et oui, je poste aujourd'hui. Mais après ça ne sera pas avant 15 jours à trois semaines. Je pars en vacances, ENFIN.

Je vous remercie tous pour vos review et l'auteur est ravie aussi.

_**Van3xxx**_ : Merci beaucoup

_**Aurelie Malfoy**_ : Merci et voici la suite.

Et merci aussi aux autres qui lisent sans laisser de review.

_**CHAPITRE 63 :**_

_**« Retour à Poudlard »**_

Il avait été assez facile pour Hermione d'obtenir la permission d'aller à Prés-au-Lard. Ombrage y allait et comme elle était son maître de stage, il était naturel que son apprenti soit avec elle. Il lui faudrait tout simplement qu'elle trouve une ruse pour s'éloigner et parler aux autres au Trois Balais comme prévu. Dans d'autres circonstances, Hermione aurait suggéré qu'ils se retrouvent dans un endroit plus discret, mais en tant que professeur stagiaire, elle se devait d'être à proximité des autres élèves.

_« Il est presque midi »,_ dit Hermione a Ombrage alors qu'elle marchait dans le froid. _« Les élèves sont sans doute en train de manger, peut-être au Trois Balais ? »_

_« Vous allez à l'intérieur, ma chère »,_ dit-elle. _« Sévèrus est déjà là-bas, mais il peut avoir besoin d'aide à surveiller les élèves pendant l'heure du déjeuner. Je vais vérifier la Cabane hurlante. Les étudiants adore traîner là-bas. Gardez un œil sur les élèves qui se comportent de façon inappropriée. »_

Hermione lui souhaita un bon après-midi et ils se séparèrent. C'était simplement bizarre de se retrouver en même temps dans le bar avec le Professeur de Potion.

_« Miss Granger ! »_ appela Ginny de sa place. Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le bar où Sévèrus était assis gardant un œil sur chaque client, que ce soit des étudiants où des villageois dans chaque recoin du bar.

« Bon après-midi ?_ »,_ dit-elle en s'asseyant.

_« Bierreabeurre ? »_ Demanda Harry, et Hermione hocha de la tête. Elle fut surprise de voir Neville à la table aussi, mais n'a fait aucun commentaire. Il était probablement seul et elle était contente de l'avoir dans le plan. Il était un ami très fidèle. Elle espérait juste que les jumeaux n'essayeraient pas leur expérience sur lui.

Harry revint avec les boissons, et a refusé de laisser Hermione payer pour cela.

_« Ce n'est pas un pot de vin, n'est-ce pas ? »_ a-t-elle demandé en souriant.

_« C'est un problème si ça l'est ? »_ demanda George. _« Maintenant, quel est votre plan, Miss Granger ? »_

_« Je pense que nous devrions tous être prêts à nous battre_ », dit-elle. _« Je me souviens de tous ces sorts que j'ai appris, que je dois avoir appris cette année et l'année prochaine ... dans le passé. Euh, avenir ? Pour dire la vérité, j'aimerais que mes souvenirs soient aussi faciles à se rappeler que ses sorts, mais ce n'est pas le cas. »_ Elle avait l'air triste pendant un moment. _« Mais arrêtons de parler de ça. Harry, tu es brillant en cours défense contre les force du mal. Tu aurais pu me battre au tournoi des Trois Sorciers si je n'avais pas essayé de t'empêcher d'y toucher. »_

_« Ouais »,_ dit Harry, regardant vers le bas. Ginny lui serra la main, et il sourit à sa petite amie.

_« Alors, à quoi penses-tu ? »_ demanda Fred_. « Oh, ça ne te dérange pas que l'on ait invité Neville ? »_

_« Il nous aide à obtenir des ingrédients de potion très utile » _dit Georges. _« Nous avons estimé qu'il pourrait être une sorte de partenaire. » _

_« C'est merveilleux !_ » s'exclama Hermione rayonnante. _« Ça ne me dérange pas du tout. »_

_« J'ai besoin de cours supplémentaires, de toute façon »,_ dit Neville en souriant timidement.

_« Si Harry est d'accord pour m'aider à enseigner dans cette classe, je pense que nous devrions rassembler tous ceux qui veulent en apprendre davantage sur la défense, seulement contre les attaques V-Voldemort pour la sortie de l'école. » _continua Hermione, en baissant la voix en prononçant le nom de leur ennemi, et jetant un regard autour du bar avec prudence. _« Nous devons être préparés. »_

_« Comme les scouts »,_ dit Harry à Hermione et tout le monde avait air confus. _« Désolé, référence des Moldus. »_

_« Puis, après les classes, nous pouvons amener les élèves à rembourser les frais de scolarité parascolaires en vous aidant à tester vos produits »_ dit Hermione. _« La chambre vous fournira tout ce dont nous avons besoin, comme sans doute vous l'ai dit Dobby. »_

_« C'est une excellente idée »,_ dit Ginny. _« Je pense que nous devrions le faire. A qui penses-tu enseigner ? »_

_« Au Né-Moldu tout d'abord et puis au sang mêlé_ » dit Hermione _« A tous ceux qui le désir en fait. » _

_« A Hermione »,_ déclara Neville, en levant son verre. _« Désolé, A Miss Granger pour son excellent plan … _».Ils trinquèrent à ces paroles.

_« L'association de défense _» suggéra Harry. _« L'AD ? »_

_« Les initiales de la classe »_ dit Hermione, inclinant la tête. « Très approprié.

_« Pour l'AD »_ dit Ginny.


	64. Chapter 64

_**Bonjour à tous.**_

_**Désolé d'être si longue dans mes publications. Mais je suis là aujourd'hui et il est possible que je poste maintenant le mardi. J'ai un peu plus le temps. Mais on verra bien.**_

_**Demoisellesnapes33 : Merci pour ta review. Ça fait plaisir d'avoir des nouveaux qui me laisse des messages d'encouragement.**_

_**Van3xxx : Merci pour la review et voici enfin la suite.**_

_**Aurèlie Malfoy : Merci pour ta review et voici enfin la suite.**_

_**Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ne laisse pas de review mais qui lisent tout de même…**_

_**CHAPITRE 64 :**_

_**"Association de défense"**_

Ils se sont tous rencontrés au septième étage devant la salle sur demande. Hermione était surprise de voir autant de gens. Ils avaient choisi ce soir-là parce que Ron et Lavande serait en patrouilles. Il ne se ferait donc pas remarquer s'ils étaient absents de la salle commune.

_« Eh bien, se sera intéressant »,_ murmura Hermione. Elle était contente d'avoir apporté beaucoup de faux Gallion. Elle en avait fait que cinq, mais elle pouvait facilement copier le sort de protection sur les autres.

_« Merci d'être venu »,_ dit Harry. _« Euh, vous pouvez juste essayer de garder le silence jusqu'à ce que Hermione puisse ouvrir la salle pour nous ? » _

Alors qu'Hermione allait et venait devant le mur blanc, Harry essaya de convaincre les élèves que Voldemort était, en effet, de retour. Lorsque la porte est enfin apparu, Hermione fit entrer tout le monde. Il fallait absolument convaincre tout le monde, car ils ne voulaient pas risquer qu'Ombrage soit au courant pour l'AD.

_« D'accord, la troupe »,_ dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière eux, en vérifiant bien que personne ne les surveillait.

_« Tu veux nous faire ressembler à une armée ? » _dit Ginny avec un petit rire nerveux.

_« Oui, l'armée d'Harry »,_ déclara Neville.

_« C'est l'AD »,_ leur a rappelé Harry, embarrassé. _«l'associa ... »_

_« Armée de Dumbledore »_ laissa échapper Hermione, et elle se demanda d'où cela venait. Elle secoua la tête de confusion, et leva les yeux pour voir que tout le monde la regardait. _« Désolé … »_

_« C'est bien, Granger! »_ dirent les jumeaux Weasley en chœur.

_« C'est Miss Granger à vous »,_ ajouta Luna de sa voix plus haut perchée, tout le monde se mit à rire à l'imitation du professeur Ombrage.

Mais beaucoup d'entre eux, ne croyait pas au retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Harry se pencha vers Hermione :

_« Si seulement on pouvait leur montrer ce qui s'est passé »,_ lui dit-il à l'oreille.

_« Il nous faudrait une Pensine »,_ lui murmura-t-elle.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ demanda Hannah Abbott, en fixant un objet derrière eux. Hermione et Harry se sont retourné, et là au milieu de la pièce trônait une Pensine géante. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre et sourirent.

_« Il est temps »,_ dit Harry, Hermione tira un filament de sa mémoire et le place dans le grand tourbillon de souvenirs _« A vous de voir ce qui s'est passé. Hermione ? »_ Dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

_« C'est bon, Harry »,_ dit-elle, et ils se sont tous rapproché de la Pensine géant. _« Venez voir »,_ dit-elle aux étudiants, et ils se sont tous positionné autour. Elle était juste assez grande pour les accueillir. Avec un coup d'œil à Harry, et un signe de tête de sa part, Hermione bondit la première dans le tourbillon et fut suivie de près par tout le monde.

Ils furent stupéfaits par ce qu'ils virent. Quand Hermione jeta le sortilège Doloris sur Barty Croupton, il y eu des hoquets de surprises, et quand Harry a été poignardé, certaines des filles ont fondu en larmes à son regard angoissé. La mémoire c'est peu à peu effacé lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans le labyrinthe, et tout le monde était de retour dans la Salle sur Demande. Il régna un silence de mort pendant plusieurs minutes.

Hermione s'arrangea pour que tout le monde s'inscrivent sur sa liste. Harry organisa des lignes pour lui faire gagner du temps. Elle reproduisit quelques pièces pendant qu'ils se préparaient. Tout le monde signa le morceau de parchemin enchanté, et ils eurent tous leur faux Gallion. Les noms d'Hermione et d'Harry étaient au sommet de la liste puisqu'ils étaient les instructeurs. Il y avait donc vingt-cinq élèves inscrits :

Hannah Abbott

Katie Bell

Susan Bones

Terry Boot

Cho Chang

Michael Corner

Colin Crivey

Dennis Crivey

Marietta Edgecombe

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Seamus Finnigan

Anthony Goldstein

Angelina Johnson

Lee Jordan

Neville Londubat

Luna Lovegood

Ernie MacMillan

Padma Patil

Parvati Patil

Zacharias Smith

Alicia Spinnet

Dean Thomas

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Ginny Weasley

Hermione pourrait dire que ça allait être une année intéressante. S'ils ne l'avaient pas cru auparavant, elle était sûre que tous l'a croyait maintenant.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ D'accord, j'ai ajouté la liste comme une référence pour moi et rien d'autre. Ron et Lavande n'en font pas parties parce qu'ils sont trop impliqués dans l'autre chose, et ils prennent leurs fonctions de préfet très au sérieux. Mais ils redeviendront à terme le fameux Trio D'Or.

Et merci à Wikipedia, qui m'a donné la liste des noms des participants à l'AD. Je ne sais pas si Marietta Edgecombe trahira l'AD pour le moment.


	65. Chapter 65

_**Merci à vous pour vos review. Je suis ravie.**_

_**Aurelie Malfoy : Merci pour ton com. Je suis ravie que tu sois encore là.**_

_**Van3xxx : Merci pour ton com. Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plus. Voici la suite.**_

_**Isabellerickman : Merci pour ton com. Grace à vous tous je me suis remotivée et j'ai quelques chapitres traduit d'avance. Mais pas beaucoup et je semaines ca passent vite.**_

_**CHAPITRE 65 :**_

_**«Mauvaise presse»**_

Chaque jour La Gazette du Sorcier leur donnait tord grâce au bon soin de Rita Skeeter. Hermione avait eu des problèmes avec la journaliste l'an dernier lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et avait découvert son statut illégal Animagus. Elle avait espéré que Mme Skeeter se souviennent de leur face à face, mais il était clair qu'elle pensait qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu le courage de la dénoncer au le Ministère de la Magie.

Eh bien, c'était une grosse erreur de sa part.

Un matin, très en colère elle plia sèchement le journal en deux, elle quitta la table des Professeurs pour courir jusqu'à la volière. Elle envoya une lettre au ministère pour leur dire qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un qui était un Animagus non-déclaré, et demandait une audience avec quelqu'un pour en parler.

Elle arriva dans la classe de DCFM avec quinze minutes d'avance pour sa première classe, et attendit patiemment une réponse du ministère.

À la fin de la classe, la chouette de l'école était revenue avec une lettre. Hermione la mise dans sa poche pour la lire plus tard. Au cours du déjeuner, elle ouvrit la missive, et la lut très rapidement.

_Chère Miss Granger, _

_Merci beaucoup pour votre lettre. Nous avons prévu un rendez-vous avec Louisa Featherking pour 10 heures 30 ce samedi. S'il vous plaît ne soyez pas en retard. _

_Cordialement, _

_Harriet Whalesmith. _

Elle sourit _« Oh, Rita tu es vraiment dans de sale drap »_ pensa-t-elle.

_**Note de la traductrice :**_ L'auteur s'excuse pour ce chapitre très court. Mais à cette période, elle était en manque d'inspiration.


	66. Chapter 66

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture et merci à Isbellerickman, Van3xxx et Aurélie Malfoy de m'avoir laissé des review. Merci à vous de continuer à lire cette traduction.**_

_**CHAPITRE 66 :**_

_**"Rita Skeeter"**_

Quand Hermione envoya sa réponse pour confirmer sa présence elle leur annonça que l'animagus en question était Rita Skeeter. Elle ajouta qu'elle donnerait plus de détail lors de son entretient avec madame Featherking.

La réponse qu'elle reçut fut inattendue. Elle aurait rendez-vous directement avec le Ministre de la Magie.

_« Mauvaise nouvelle, Hermione ? »_ demanda Ombrage au petit déjeuner le lendemain.

_« Non, juste inattendu »_ répondit l'apprentie. _« Je crains être retenue ailleurs, samedi matin. Je dois voir ceci avec le directeur, d'ailleurs. »_

_« Il n'y a pas de soucis, Hermione »_ annonça, Dumbledore, après avoir entendu leur conversation. _« Il suffit d'envoyer un hibou ou votre Patronus si vous rentrez trop tard. _»

_« Oui, monsieur »_

Le samedi matin, Hermione était un paquet de nerf. Elle avait été au petit déjeuner très tôt, se rappelant de la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu un rendez-vous de la sorte au Ministère. Elle quitta Poudlard via le réseau de cheminette. Elle eut la chance de rencontrer monsieur Weasley, qui l'a mena jusqu'au bureau du Ministre. Il lui souhaita bonne chance avant de retourner à son bureau la laissant attendre et chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient l'a rendait encore plus nerveuse.

Juste quelques minutes avant 10h30, Rita Skeeter arriva et regarda Hermione.

_« Alors »,_ dit-elle avec colère_. « Vous êtes la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. »_

_« Je … »,_ commença Hermione, mais la secrétaire du Ministre s'éclaircit la gorge pour les calmer. Quand il fut 10h30 précisément, elle les conduits dans le bureau du Ministre. Fudge leva les yeux vers les femmes.

_« Ah ! Mesdames »_ dit-il. Mais il ne croyait manifestement pas qu'elles méritaient le titre de « dame » (ici ladys) _« S'il vous plaît, prenez un siège. Je crains que cela soit une accusation très grave que vous avez proférée contre madame Skeeter, Miss Granger. »_

_« J'en suis parfaitement consciente monsieur le Ministre »_ Annonça-t-elle raide. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce derrière elles. Hermione se retourna, surpris de voir Kingsley et Maugrey fol Œil entrer. Ils ne montrèrent aucun signe comme quoi ils la connaissaient.

_« Oh, se sera certainement en première page dans la gazette demain »_ déclara Rita les yeux brillants dangereusement.

_« Je vais peut-être ressortir l'article diffamatoire que vous avez écrit sur moi l'année dernière. »_ répondit Hermione en colère. Le Ministre se racla la gorge et les femmes se tournèrent vers lui. Maugrey et Kingsley avaient du mal à cacher leur amusement.

_« Monsieur le Ministre, j'ai découvert que madame Skeeter était une animagus en Juin. Sa forme est un coléoptère. C'est la façon qu'elle utilise pour écouter les conversations privées sans être remarqué. »_ Ajouta Hermione. Rita jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme.

_« Et nous sommes en Octobre »_ annonça Fudge en regardant chacune d'entre elles. Il haussa les sourcils en regardant ses Aurores qui haussèrent les épaules à leur tour.

_« Oui, monsieur le Ministre »,_ dit Hermione avec précaution.

_« Vous avez attendue quatre mois pour informer le ministère »_ Précisa le Ministre.

_« J'avais espéré que madame Skeeter ferait les démarche nécessaire s'elle-même. Mais un regard sur les registre Animagus l'autre jour a confirmé mes soupçons, elle ne l'a pas fait. J'ai trop fois en l'humanité, il me semble »_ ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Je vois. »_ déclara Fudge.

_« Monsieur le Ministre, je dois protester »_ déclara Rita, _« Elle n'a aucune preuve. »_

_« Vous ne le niez pas ? »_ questionna Hermione. Le coin de ses lèvres s'étira. _« Je suis prête à le jurer sous Veritasérum et vous madame Skeeter ? »_ La bouche de Rita s'ouvrit et se ferma et elle avala difficilement sa salive.

_« Vous me menacez ? »_ demanda-t-elle finalement sur la défensive.

Hermione se retourna sur les Aurores derrière elle et leur demanda : « Cela a-t-il ressemblé à une menace ? ». Ils hochèrent la tête négativement.

_« Eh bien, et bien, … »_ coupa Fudge bougeant sa plume furieusement.

_« Cependant »_ commença Hermione et tout le monde la regardait….

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Cependant, cependant quoi ? Et bien vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha !

_**Note du traducteur :**_ Je trouve que notre auteur à la rire du docteur d'enfer (« Austin Power » vous connaissez ? Alors imaginez-vous la réplique et le personnage que se met le petit doigt devant la bouche et qui rigole…)

**Sinon voici un lien : .com/watch?v=GIpY0NT72vg**


	67. Chapter 67

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Merci pour vos review. Je suis super contente. L'auteur aussi d'ailleurs.**_

_**CONTINUEZ**_

_**Aurélie Malfoy : Toujours fidèle au poste. Merci d'être là. Et voici la suite, que tu réclame tant.**_

_**Van3xxx : Voici la suite tu vas le savoir.**_

_**Isabellerickman : Voici la suite tu vas savoir.**_

_**CHAPITRE 67 :**_

_**« La grande idée d'Hermione »**_

_« Eh bien ? »_ demanda Fudge en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Je crains devoir avouer quelque chose »_ dit-elle en baissant la tête.

_« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_ pressa le Ministre.

_« J'ai parlé avec madame Skeeter au Trois Balais à notre dernière rencontre et elle a promis qu'en échange de mon silence, elle n'écrirait plus de calomnie sur moi ou Harry, ce qu'elle a fait bien sûr … »_

_« Oui, Oui, … »_ s'impatienta-t-il.

_« Granger … »_ grogna Rita contractant sa main sur sa baguette. Fol Œil et Kingsley se raidirent et gardèrent un œil sur elle, inquiet pour la sécurité d'Hermione.

_« La chose est que j'ai laissé échapper quelque chose, quelque chose d'assez peu important maintenant, bien sûr et inquiète qu'elle puisse l'écrire, j'ai jeté un sortilège de mémoire sur elle. »_ Hermione termina sa phrase dans un murmure, essayant désespérément de paraître coupable. Rita leva les sourcils et regarda Fudge.

_« Miss Granger ! »_ dit-il outré. Mais Hermione tint bon.

_« J'avais l'âge et il m'est techniquement possible de l'utiliser en dehors de l'école »_ dit-elle _« Mais je suis aussi consciente que l'oubliette est un charme considéré comme … mauvais »_

_« Condamnable et illégale, jeune fille »_ grogna Fol Œil. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Il était impressionné. Fudge n'était pas aussi perspicace.

_« Je vois. »_ dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

_« J'avais l'intention de le dire, mais j'ai paniqué. »_ dit Hermione en haussant la voix les larmes aux yeux. _« S'il vous plaît, monsieur le Ministre, je ne suis qu'une humaine, cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. »_

_« Oui, je sais »_ dit-il se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il soupira en regardant l'amas de dossier et de papier sur son bureau. Combien de temps cela allait-il prendre ? Cela en vaut-il la peine ?

_« Je crains d'avoir rater le sort. » _continua Hermione_. « Je veux dire, Madame Skeeter semblait aller très bien, mais elle doit avoir oublié de vous le dire à cause de cela. Je dois avoir mal calculé le temps que j'avais pour effacer sa mémoire. C'était une simple erreur, bien que motivée par ma propre négligence. Je suis… je suis désolé madame Skeeter. Je suis désolé que vous ayez oublié d'informer le ministère. »_

_« C'est bon Gr …, Miss Granger »_ répondit poliment Rita, également impressionné par son mensonge. Elle devait bien le reconnaître.

_« Si je peux me le permettre, monsieur le Ministre. J'ai une suggestion à faire. »_ Ajouta Hermione et le Ministre hocha la tête de lassitude.

_« Allez-y, Miss Granger » _dit-il enfin.

_« Peut-être que madame Skeeter et moi-même pourrions-nous régler cette affaire sans intermédiaire »_, dit-elle en penchant la tête. Fudge fut visiblement soulagé. Il recula très légèrement dans son fauteuil en souriant. Pour la première fois Hermione se sentit presque désolé pour ce politicien.

_« C'est d'accord pour moi, Miss Granger »_ répondit-il.

_« Merci beaucoup, monsieur le Ministre »_ dit-elle en se levant. Elle lui serra la main avant de quitter son bureau en regardant Skeeter. La journaliste la suivie. Hermione dit au revoir aux Aurores. Elles ont marché en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent le hall du ministère.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mise en scène, Granger ? »_ demanda Rita en se tournant brusquement vers Hermione.

_« Je sais comment régler notre problème »_ dit-elle simplement. _« Je vous donne la chance d'écrire votre meilleur article depuis longtemps et vous pourrez prouver qu'Harry et moi nous ne mentons pas. »_

_« Comment ? »_

_« Savez-vous ce qu'est une Pensine ? »_

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Les choses deviennent de plus en plus intéressantes, enfin je l'espère. Je suis désolé qu'Hermione et Sévèrus n'est pas d'interaction en ce moment. Ils se tournent autour l'un l'autre pour le moment. Mais il y aura une rencontre dans le prochain chapitre. J'ai des plans pour eux …


	68. Chapter 68

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai pas mal de chose en tête en ce moment et puis je suis en plus de cette traduction sur deux fic en cours d'écriture. Je cherche d'ailleurs un(e) beta pour me corriger enfin pour tout ce que peut faire cette personne formidable. S'il y a des volontaires vous pouvez me laisser un message sur mon profil.**_

_**Merci à :**_

_**Laurie **__**: Merci à toi qui m'a laissé ce message super sympa. Voici la suite et bonne lecture.**_

_**Isabellerickman**__** : oui, nous avons Sévèrus dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**_

_**Aurelie Malfoy**__** : Merci pour ta review. Merci de toujours me suivre même si je ne suis pas régulière dans mes publications.**_

_**Van3xxx**__** : Merci à toi d'être toujours là.**_

_**Merci à tous vos messages me touche et m'encourage.**_

_**A bientôt**_

_**Ste**_

_**CHAPITRE 68 :**_

_**"Encore un voyage dans la Pensine"**_

Ce fut un long voyage pour rentrer à Poudlard Hermione essayait de se faufiler avec Rita dans l'école. Le problème était que nous étions le week-end et évidement en ce samedi les élèves n'avaient pas en classe ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient partout et cela ne leur facilita pas la tâche.

Elles utilisèrent les cheminée du Ministère jusqu'aux Trois Balais et marchèrent jusqu'aux porte de l'école. Rita étant apparemment mauvaise en charme de désillusion, prit donc sa forme animagus. Elles continuèrent ainsi leur ascension vers le château. Hermione ouvrant la voie et Rita juste derrière discrète.

Sévèrus sortait de la forêt Interdite non loin d'elle et c'est arrêté quand il l'a vit. Il se racla la gorge et Hermione lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle avala difficilement et accéléra le pas.

_« Hermione ? »_ l'appela-t-il. Elle soupira et s'arrêta brusquement. Rita, qui e s'y attendait pas continua d'avancer et percuta Hermione ce qui les firent émirent toutes les deux.

Sévèrus s'approcha d'elles, sans bien sur apercevoir, ni entendre Rita. Heureusement il n'avait pas remarqué le petit nuage de poussière au pied d'Hermione.

_« Allez-vous bien ? »_ demanda Sévèrus légèrement inquiet. Il lui prit les mains sans réfléchir. Hermione consciente que la journaliste n'en perdait pas une miette a rapidement arraché ses mains des sienne et les a croiser sur sa poitrine.

_« Je vais bien, je vous remercie monsieur, … Sévèrus. J'ai juste trébuché, c'est tout. »_

_« Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne jusqu'au Château ? »_ demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur le bras d'Hermione. _« Je rentrais de toute façon, nous pouvons tout aussi bien marcher ensemble. »_

_« Vous marchez beaucoup plus vite que moi et j'ai besoin d'être seule »_ dit-elle. Il tressaillit, blessé par son rejet.

_« Très bien. »_ répondit-il de sa voix dure. Il avait repris son masque de froideur et de l'habituelle terreur des cachots. _« Bonne journée alors, on se voit au déjeuner. »_

_« Je suis très occupé, mais peut-être. »_ ajouta Hermione qui se sentait coupable et honteuse. Elle déplia ses bras quand il s'éloigna et elle se retourna pour attraper Rita et continuer sa marche.

_« Allons-y »_ annonça-t-elle à la journaliste.

Une fois dans la salle sur demande. Rita reprit sa forme humaine et sourit ironiquement à Hermione.

_« Ça ne sera pas long. » _annonça Hermione. Elle souhaita un Pensine qui apparut aussitôt comme la dernière fois. Puis elle a souhaité un appareil photo qui est apparu à côté de la Pensine_. « Je peux vous assurez que c'est une longue histoire »_

_« Je crois que j'ai trouvé encore mieux. »_ déclara Rita toujours souriante.

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

_« Que s'est-il passé entre vous et Sévèrus Rogue là-bas ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_ demanda à son tour Hermione en triturant ses doigts_. « C'est tout simplement nos rôles qui changent. Je ne suis plus vraiment une élèves ici et cela me fait bizarre, c'est tout, vraiment. »_

_« Mhm-Mhm »_

_« Vraiment. Maintenant prenez cet appareil photo et finissons-en avec cela, voulez-vous bien ? »_

_« Très bien. »_

Quelques minutes plus tard. Elles sortirent de la Pensine. Rita était armé de photographie de Lord Voldemort et de Barty Croupton en train de poignardé Harry Potter. Elle avait pris des notes de la conversation. Elle leva un sourcil sur Hermione, parce qu'elle l'avait vue jeter un Doloris sur Croupton Junior. Mais elle promit de ne pas en parler dans son article.

_« N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer le projet d'article avant de pouvoir le passer à l'impression »_, recommanda Hermione. Rita hocha la tête pour donner son accord.

_« Et s'il vous plaît, ne dites rien sur Sévèrus et moi. Il ne se passe rien. J'ai eu tellement de lettre de haine après votre dernier article, et je ne veux pas revivre ça. »_

Rita promit après un soupire de désolation. Hermione pensa à une cheminée et celle-ci apparut avec un sac de poudre de cheminette.

Elles se dirent donc adieux et Rita disparut dans de haute flamme verte.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Alors ? Cela aurait pu être mieux. Mais comme promis il y a eu une confortation entre Hermione et Sévèrus. Je vous laisse. A bientôt.


	69. Chapter 69

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Oui vous ne rêvez pas je publie deux fois cette semaine et bien sachez que cela ne sera pas souvent. Mais j'ai eu un peu de temps pour travailler sur les traductions alors je vous fais ce petit plaisir.**_

_**Meri à :**_

_**Isabellerickman**__** : merci pour la review.**_

_**Aurelie Malfoy**__** : merci pour la review.**_

_**Van3xxx **__**: Merci pour la review moi aussi je me demande comment va être l'article de Rita (lol).**_

_**Andromeda Suplicia**__** : Ok, je corrige et plus d'accents sur Severus. Promis**_

_**CHAPITRE 69 :**_

_**"Le déjeuner"**_

Le seul siège libre à la table des professeurs était celui entre le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur Ombrage. Hermione était inquiète. Il avait pris les choses très à cœur. Elle n'essayait que d'empêcher Rita d'écrire quelque chose sur eux. Et elle n'était pas sure que la journaliste tiendrait ses promesses.

_« Bonjour Severus »_ hésita-t-elle en s'asseyant à la table. Il grogna en réponse.

_« Comment c'est passé votre matinée Hermione ? »_ demanda Ombrage, désireuse d'obtenir des informations sur son apprentie.

_« Oh, très bien. » _répondit Hermione. Elle regarda Severus dont la mâchoire était plus que serré. C'était la seule indication de ses émotions. Elle se sentait incroyablement mal. Mais s'il avait essayé de parler du baiser devant Skeeter, s'en était fini d'eux. Elle n'osait encore moins imaginer ce que la journaliste écrirait sur eux, et Severus serait sans doute encore plus furieux.

_« Qu'avez-vous fait ce matin ? »_ demanda Ombrage.

_« J'ai rencontré un ami qui était de passage à Pré-au-Lard. »_ dit-elle.

_« Oh, vraiment ? Qui avez-vous rencontré ? »_

_« Quelqu'un que j'ai connue lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. »_ annonça Hermione.

_« Krum ? »_ dit Severus en serrant ses couverts.

_« Viktor n'est pas par ici en ce moment. C'est ce qu'il me disait dans sa dernière lettre. Je pourrais demander à un des Garçons … je veux dire à Monsieur Potter où Monsieur Weasley. Je n'y connais rien en Quidditch et en plus cela n'a aucun intérêt pour moi. »_

_« Mais les joueurs de Quidditch vous plaise bien ? »_ renifla Severus.

Hermione le regarda étrangement comme les autres membres du personnel, y compris Ombrage. Il les regarda à son tour et tout le monde repris son repas rapidement.

_« Quoiqu'il en soit, avez-vous besoin de moi cette après-midi Dolorès ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

_« Si vous pouviez corriger quelques copies pour moi, je pourrais aller me coucher après mes retenues de ce soir, sinon j'en aurais pour toute la nuit. »_ déclara son « mentor ».

_« Qui est en retenu ? »_

_« Monsieur Potter »_ dit Ombrage. _« Je l'ai pris après le couvre-feu errant dans les couloirs la nuit dernière. »_

_« Que faisait-il ? »_ demanda Hermione, souhaitant être à nouveau une étudiante, pour qu'elle puisse l'arrêter. Ou encore être celle qu'il l'aurait trouvé pendant son tour de garde. Mais qu'a-t-il fait de sa cape d'invisibilité ?

_« Il va me le dire, ce soir ? »_ répondit Ombrage en souriant doucement. Hermione avala sa salive et continua son repas en silence. Elle jetait de temps en temps un regard à Severus qui lui refusait de la regarder.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Vous savez tous ce qui se passe après. Oui, ce sera la première retenu tristement célèbre qui va entrainer des réactions en chaines. Et Hermione va-t-elle découvrir ce qui se passe pendant ces retenus ?

_**Note du traducteur :**_ Et Severus et franchement à côté de la plaque. Mais il est super jaloux. Franchement Viktor Krum, c'est de l'histoire ancienne vous ne croyez pas ?


	70. Chapter 70

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Désolé pour le retard mais me voilà et j'ai plein de chapitre d'avance, mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais les poster dans les temps.**_

_**En attendant en voici un pour vous.**_

_**Merci pour vos review :**_

_**Et surtout à Van3xxx, isballerickman et Aurélie Malfoy qui me laisse toujours une review d'encouragement.**_

_**CHAPITRE 70 :**_

_**"Manquant de peu Harry"**_

Hermione s'obligea à écrire à Rita Skeeter pour s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas d'article sur elle et Severus. Puis elle finit la correction des copies que lui avait confiées Ombrage.

Avec un soupir, elle empila les copies et les attacha soigneusement avec une petite ficelle et parti en direction du bureau du Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Peut-être qu'Harry y serait encore.

Malheureusement, il sortit juste au moment où elle arrivait. Elle vérifia sa montre, il était resté plus de trois heures.

_« Bonsoir Harry »,_ dit-elle gaiment en utilisant son prénom, puisqu'Ombrage n'était pas là. _« Comment était-ce ? »_

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en tenant la manche de sa robe de sorcier sur son bras. Les sourcils froncés, il rejoignit la tour de Gryffondor sans lui répondre. Elle plissa des yeux en le regardant partir et se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Etait-il agacé qu'elle ne soit pas là pour sa retenue ?

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau d'Ombrage qui lui dit d'entrer.

_« Je vous ai apporté les corrections »_ dit Hermione en lui remettant les copies.

_« C'est bien Hermione »_ dit le professeur Ombrage_. « Vous les avez toutes fait en un temps record. Comme l'écriture de vos propres essais à ce que j'ai entendu dire. »_ Elle sourit à Hermione qui lui répondit poliment.

_« En effet »_ Ajouta-t-elle_ « Mais il est plus facile de corriger les devoir des autres. Je suis impatiente d'être moi-même enseignante un jour. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à ce que je ferais étant une née-moldue »_

_« Vous serez un très bon professeur »_ dit Ombrage, en indiquant à Hermione un siège en face d'elle. L'apprentie obéît et attendit patiemment.

_« Vous savez … il suffit de ne pas se mélanger avec les mauvaises personnes, ma chère. Ah ! Si seulement les Malfoy n'avaient pas été brisé … Si vous aviez des contacts comme eux, vous pourriez avoir une carrière incroyable »_

_« Il me semble que j'ai bien réussit par moi-même pour le moment » _répondit Hermione.

_« Ce que je veux dire, Hermione, c'est qu'il y a beaucoup d'éléments important »,_ ajouta Ombrage en posant sa main sur le bras de son apprentie. _« C'est beaucoup plus difficile pour vous au vue de vos … origines. »_

Hermione béni sa nature calme. S'il cela était venu de Ron, ou Merlin l'en garde, Harry, elle aurait ensorcelé les malheureux. Mais depuis qu'Ombrage était là pour l'espionner elle et Harry, elle pensait que le Ministère le prendrait plutôt mal. Stupide Ministère, stupide Cornelius Fudge.

Pendant qu'Ombrage parlait, Hermione essayait de garder son calme la main serré sur sa baguette, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua qu'il y avait du sang sur sa main. Ombrage s'était-elle coupée ? Elle avait l'air d'aller bien et de toute façon elle s'en fichait royalement.

_« Oh ! Par Merlin, j'espère qu'Harry ne lui a pas jeté se sort. »_ Pensa-t-elle. Elle avait besoin de parler avec lui.

_« Et bien vous devez sans doute être fatigué de tout ce travail »_ lui dit Ombrage, coupant ainsi le cours de ces pensées. Hermione leva les yeux sur elle et sourit pour cacher son mécontentement et hocha la tête.

_« Merci »_ dit-elle puis elle quitta le bureau s'interrogeant ainsi sur le sang qu'elle avait vu. Pourquoi Ombrage n'avait rien dit ? Elle se demandait aussi ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry.

Trop fatigué pour réfléchir à tout ça, elle gémit et elle se traina jusqu'à son appartement.

_« Pourquoi avez-vous été si hostile envers moi ? »_ demanda une voix grave. Hermione sursauta et sortie sa baguette, prête à se défendre.

_« Qui … ? »_

_« Honnêtement Granger »_ dit Severus en sortant de l'ombre. _« Combien d'années ai-je été votre enseignant ? »_

_« Et bien »_ dit-elle en rangeant sa baguette _« Avec mon voyage dans le temps et l'horaire tardive, je ne puis vous répondre correctement. »_

_« Arrêtez de vous moquez de moi »_ dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, menaçant. Elle recula contre la porte et silencieusement elle attrapa la poignée de la porte de ses appartements.

_« Je ne moquais pas P-Professeur Rogue » _murmura-t-elle.

_« Que s'est-il passé plus tôt aujourd'hui ? Quand j'ai proposé de marcher avec vous pour revenir à Poudlard, pour vous tenir compagnie vous avez refusez. »_ Demanda-t-il à voix basse, en de marcher vers elle.

_« Surprise par vous, je pense »_ annonça Hermione en ricanant.

_« Peut-être que je … »_ il ne put finir sa phrase car Hermione s'était déjà glissé par la porte de sa chambre et l'avait refermé magiquement. Il frappa tout de même puis soupira en posant son front contre la porte, lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle ne lui ouvrirait pas_. « Peut-être que je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec vous »_ murmura-t-il et il reparti en direction de sa chambre.


	71. Chapter 71

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Comme j'ai un peu d'avance sur mes chapitres et bien je vous en poste encore un aujourd'hui.**_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et a sans doute la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Merci à :**_

_**Atlana61 : Merci pour ta review. Oui, il lui court après comme un ado mais cela ne va pas durée encore longtemps. OUPS, j'ai lâché une info (tu ne le diras à personne ?)**_

_**Avaelle : Merci pour ta première review. Ça me fait très plaisir. Oui plus que la moitié, j'y suis presque. Mais j'aime ça.**_

_**Isabellerickman : Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il est grand et fort, il s'en remettra je pense. (lol)**_

_**Aurelie Malfoy : Moi aussi je l'a déteste. Je crois que je vais demander à l'auteur de la tuer ou encore de la rendre malade. (OUPS encore une info pour la suite …Tu ne diras rien aux autres toi aussi…)**_

_**Van3xxx : Notre Severus est un amoureux secret. Il ne dira jamais rien à Hermione, s'il n'est pas sûr qu'elle aussi l'aime comme une folle. (OUPS encore !)**_

_**Bon, je me calme car aujourd'hui je vous ai laissé quelques infos sur les prochains chapitres.**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**Ste**_

_**CHAPITRE 71 :**_

_**« Problème de Quidditch »**_

Le premier match de Quidditch de la saison était programmé au début du mois de Novembre. Hermione avait fait de son mieux pour garder ces amis loin des ennuis. Elle était, en effet, de plus en plus nerveuse vis-à-vis d'Ombrage. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans sa douceur et puis son obsession du rose … eurk.

Harry avait aussi commencé ces leçons privées avec Severus sur les ordres de Dumbledore mais cela semblait mal se passer. Hermione aurait aimé demander à Severus comment se passait ses cours et aurait aimé se joindre ç eux pour soulager la tension. Dans d'autre circonstance cela n'aurait pas posé problème mais voilà cela n'allait pas bien entre Severus et elle en ce moment. Alla n'essayait pas d'arranger les choses, elle ne lui parlait pas, pas plus que nécessaire en tout cas.

_« C'est votre premier match en tant qu'enseignante, n'est-ce pas ? »_ demanda le professeur Chourave alors qu'elle prenait place dans les gradins pour le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard.

_« Oui »_ répondit-elle. C'est techniquement exact. Si l'on oublie le fait qu'elle u était le jour où elle a mis le feu à la cape du professeur Rogue. Mais elle n'était pas dans les gradins, elle était en dessous.

Elle regarda son ancien professeur de potion de côté très rapidement et se détourna lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il la regardait lui aussi. Le feu aux joues, elle s'installa confortablement sur son siège et elle commença une conversation avec les professeurs Chourave et Ombrage qui était de chaque côté d'elle.

Elle avait été très peu attentive au match, car elle n'était pas une passionné de Quidditch mais aussi comment pouvait-elle prendre parti pour Gryffondor alors qu'elle avait le béguin pour un Serpentard ?

Un béguin ? pensa-t-elle. Non, c'est certainement plus que cela. Oh ! Ne me dites pas qu'elle est A … ?

Une acclamation se fit entendre quand Harry attrapa le Vif d'or. Elle applaudit avec le sourire et elle regarda autour d'elle lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un qui la regardait. C'était Severus. Elle lui tourna le dos trop troublé et fut choqué de voir qu'il y avait une bagarre sur le terrain.

Elle descendit l'escalier avec les autres enseignants et tenta de dégager Harry et Malfoy. Lorsqu'ils furent rejoins par les autres joueurs, elle mit en place un bouclier antre aux en désespoir de cause.

_« MONSIEUR POTTER ! »_ hurla Ombrage, quand Harry brisa le bouclier et jeta un sort sur Malfoy à nouveau _« UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE. »_

_« Mais professeur »_ argumenta-t-il

_« Je ne veux rien entendre »_ dit-elle en plissant des yeux.

_« Mais c'est Malfoy qui a com … »_

_« J'ai dit »_ ajouta-Ombrage d'une vois faussement _douce « que je ne voulais rien entendre »_. Hermione grimaça et Harry dévisagea l'enseignante de défense contre les forces du mal. _« Oh ! Et vous êtes interdit de Quidditch pour l'année. »_

_« Pendant tout l'année ! »_ s'écria Hermione en regardant Ombrage.

_« Il y a un problème, Miss Granger ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas très juste pour l'équipe, ils devront faire des essaies pour trouver un remplaçant et en plus … toute l'année … c'est beaucoup … vous ne trouvez pas ? »_

_« J'en ai décidé ainsi »_ dit Ombrage en regardant Hermione. Celle-ci regarda Dumbledore il avait l'air étrange, l'apprentie fronça les sourcils.

_« Ce soir à 19h30 pour cotre retenue, la même que la dernière fois »_ ajouta-elle en regardant Harry.

_« Je suis désolé Harry »_ murmura Hermione à contrecœur, elle suivie son professeur jetant un coup d'œil à Severus sur son passage. Il l'a regardait encore bizarrement. Elle détourna les yeux.


	72. Chapter 72

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Désolé encore pour le retard, voici la suite. Merci d'être toujours là.**_

_**Rebeccamoviestar1**__ : Merci pour ta critique, je ferai plus attention les prochaines fois._

_**Van3xxx :**__ Tu vas le savoir bientôt._

_**Atlana61 : **__Oui, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu._

_**Aurelie Malfoy :**__ Ouais, moi aussi je déteste Ombrage. Merci pour la review._

_**Isabellerickman :**__ Tu as raison, pourquoi ne lui parle-t-elle pas ? Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor tout ça._

_**CHAPITRE 72 :**_

_**« Que se passe-t-il ? »**_

Il ne servait à rien qu'elle souhaite de redevenir une élève de Gryffondor pour essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec Harry. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle est résolu son problème de voyage dans le temps, si cela pouvait être résolut elle n'avait pas de solution pour Harry.

C'était la 3ème retenue d'Harry et on aurait dit qu'il l'évitait tout le temps. Il était difficile de programmer une réunion pour l'AD. Elle avait donc décidé de le questionner avant le petit-déjeuner le lendemain.

_« Très bien, que se passe-t-il ? »_ Siffla-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il se couvrait l'autre bras avec sa main.

_« Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Granger ? »_ demanda-t-il.

_« Ecoutes, si tu m'évites constamment, nous ne pourrons pas organiser la prochaine … »_. Elle reprit à voix basse _« La prochaine réunion de l'AD. »_

_« Tu peux la faire sans moi. »_ répondit-il.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »_

_« Juste la prochaine réunion » _soupira-t-il_ « Il est important que nous ayons un maximum d'élèves de notre côté et qui croient au retour de Voldemort. »_

Hermione hocha la tête et le laissa partir prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elle passa par la porte réservée aux enseignants et remarqua qu'Ombrage et Severus n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Il y avait un siège de libre à côté de Minerva, elle s'y installa et salua joyeusement les professeurs avant de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

_« Alors »_ pensa-t-elle en ouvrant son exemplaire de la Gazette des sorciers et en le feuilletant_. « Où est-il ? »_ Elle le vérifia entièrement. Il n'y avait rien même pas ces mensonges habituel sur Harry et Dumbledore ou elle-même.

Avec un soupir de mécontentement elle reprit son petit-déjeuner, ne remarquant pas que Severus était arrivé, assit à l'autre bout de la table, l'observant.

Après s'être sustenté, elle rangea son journal et remarqua Severus qui la dévisageait encore. Ombrage arriva e à ce moment-là. Elle avait un drôle de tête. Elle avait l'air vraiment fatigué.

_« Allez-vous bien, P-prof … Dolorès ? »_ demanda Hermione.

_« Ca va aller, ma chère »_ dit-elle en agitant sa main. Elle chancela et s'assit sur le siège qu'Hermione venait de libéré.

_« Je déteste être en désaccord avec vous »_ dit-_elle « mais vous avez l'air vraiment mal. Et vous ne pouvez pas faire cours comme ça. Après le petit-déjeuner, vous irez voir madame Pomfresh. Je vais prendre les cours de la journée. »_

Ombrage se sentait bien trop malade pour remarquer qu'Hermione lui avait donné un ordre. Elle hocha simplement de la tête, a rappelé à Hermione le plan des leçons et promis qu'elle irait à l'infirmerie directement après le petit-déjeuner.

Tous les professeurs furent étonner que l'horrible Dolorès Ombrage avait obéit sagement à Hermione. Celle-ci sourit en quittant la Grand Salle.

Elle courut ç la volière, ne voulant pas être en retard pour sa classe. Sa Classe. Oui le temps de l'absence du professeur titulaire elle serait l'enseignante et elle était aux anges.

Elle écrit rapidement un message à Rita, pour lui demander poliment si elle allait bien et savoir si elle avait des problèmes pour faire imprimer son article.

N'importe qui lisant entre les lignes aurait pu voir le véritable message : _« Où diable est l'article ? Etes-vous à la recherche de quelque chose pour vous venger ? Envoyer moi un hibou tout de suite. »_


	73. Chapter 73

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Désolé pas beaucoup le temps de publier, mais voici tout de même un chapitre.**_

_**Merci à Isabellerickman, Aurelie Malfoy, Van3xxx et tous les autres qui lisent cette fic mais que ne laissent pas de review.**_

_**Merci de continuer à lire cette traduction. L'auteur est ravie et que dire de la traductrice…**_

_**A bientôt.**_

_**PASSEZ TOUS DE BONNES FETES**_

_**CHAPITRE 73 :**_

_**«Cynisme»**_

Il s'est avéré que le cynisme Hermione était hors de propos. Rita n'avait pas publié l'article pour se venger mais parce que la rédaction de avait refusé de contredire le ministère sur « la cause du retour de vous savez », avait répondu Rita ironiquement.

_« Eh bien »_, murmura Hermione pendant la retenue d'Harry qu'elle surveillait. Il était occupé à nettoyer pupitre de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal sans magie_. « Nous devons essayer une autre source, alors »._

_« Qu'y a-t-il ? »_ Demanda Harry se redressant alors qu'il travaillait dans le fond de la classe.

_« Je… J'ai besoin de trouver… »_ Elle frappa le bureau. L'article se vendrait beaucoup mieux si Harry était le principal concerné. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt. _« Monsieur Potter ? »_ A-t-elle commencé. Elle s'est enfoncée un peu dans son fauteuil en regardant ces ongles. Harry la regarda curieux.

_« Oui, Miss Granger ? »_ ajouta-t-il.

_« J'ai essayé de faire publier notre histoire, l'histoire sur le retour de Voldemort. »_ Dit-elle en levant les yeux sur son ami. _« Rita Skeeter a écrit l'article, mais la gazette des sorciers ne l'a pas accepté. »_

_« Rita Skeeter, es-tu folle ? »_

_« Si tu lui avais donné toi-même l'interview l'histoire aurait été publiée, j'en suis sûr. » _Dit-elle en relevant un sourcil qui rappela à Harry sont professeurs de potion.

_« Mais… Mais. »_ Dit-il inconsciemment, en couvrant son bras marqué à nouveau mais cette fois Hermione le remarqua.

_« Tout va bien Harry ? »_ A-t-elle demandé en oubliant les monsieur cette fois.

_« J'avais bien un. »_ Murmura-t-il en restant à l'arrière de la salle. Hermione ne pouvait pas l'entendre et en poussant un soupir elle se leva et marcha vers lui.

_« Je n'ai rien entendu. »_ Ajouta-t-elle. En essayant d'attraper son bras.

_« Très bien ! Je vais faire cette interview ! » _Dit-il immédiatement en plongeant sa main dans le seau d'eau savonneuse pour finir de nettoyer.

_« Merci »_ répondit-elle et elle retourna à son bureau a envoyé sa réponse à Rita.

_« Et si la gazette des sorciers refuse à nouveau… Je suis sûr que le chicaneur sera d'accord pour publier l'article. » _A-t-il ajouté et Hermione lui sourit tendrement.


	74. Chapter 74

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Désolé pas beaucoup de temps à moi mais je poste tout de même aujourd'hui.**_

_**Merci pour vos review. Désolé de ne pas y répondre mais je pense fort à vous et merci pour les encouragements.**_

_**Ste7851**_

_**CHAPITRE 74 :**_

_**« Entretien avec Rita »**_

Rita qui te n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse depuis qu'elle était journaliste. Dès le début de sa carrière elle avait voulu faire des déclarations importantes mais lorsqu'elle avait commencé, personne ne s'intéressait à ce qu'une femme pouvait dire. Elle se retrouva donc aux potins et elle remarqua qu'elle avait un penchant pour cela.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle a interviewé le garçon-qui-à-survécu pour une histoire que personne ne souhaitait écrit. Un sujet controversé, d'après ce qu'elle avait vu, mais surtout un événement déterminant dans la vie des sorciers modernes.

Il était évident que personne n'avait pu voir Voldemort revenir à la vie, à part bien sûre Hermione et Harry, mais il était bien évident, d'après l'article et les photos de Rita, que Crouch junior avait réalisé un rituel de résurrection.

Ce fut le meilleur moment de la vie de Rita. Et même si elle n'avait pas de meilleure place à l'avenir, elle pourrait se souvenir de cela, même si elle devait être publiée dans le chicaneur plutôt que dans la gazette des sorciers.

Quelques jours passèrent et Ombrage était toujours à l'infirmerie. Hermione tenait toujours les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Celle-ci apporta à son montant hors quelques bonbons de chez Honeyduckes en espérant que cela l'adoucirait et qu'elle serait plus agréable avec elle. Ainsi elle se joindrait peut-être à sa quête plutôt que de se ranger du côté du ministère.

Oui, c'est vrai que c'était un vint espoir. Mais cela lui donnerait quelque chose à faire… Et elle se sentirait mieux… Elle ne se sentait pas coupable de son état, mais elle soupçonnait quelques élèves qui auraient pu en être responsables et ils étaient bien entendus à Gryffondor.

Ombrage était encore alité à l'infirmerie en l'article est paru dans le chicane. Luna avait aidé à la vente du journal pendant le petit déjeuner et même les enseignants avaient acheté un exemplaire. Elle avait même été obligée d'envoyer un message à son pour qu'il envoie d'autres exemplaires pour le déjeuner avec la promesse qui ne virait en resterait plus d'ici le repas du soir.

_« Le jour de votre rendez-vous. »_ Demanda Minerva en se penchant vers Hermione qui essayait de réprimer un sourire à. « Est-ce le jour où… »

_« Où nous avons fait l'interview ? Oui. »_ Dit l'apprenti en Auchan la tête. _« Je l'ai commencé Pré-au-Lard puis la Poudlard où elle a pris des photographies de ma mémoire. »_

_« Où ? »_ demanda Dumbledore.

_« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la salle sur demande ? »_

_« Ah oui »_ répondit le directeur _« Alors, vous lui avez montré vos souvenirs là-bas ? »_

_« Oui »_ répondit Hermione en jouant avec son verre.

Severus la regardait, elle sentait son regard ardent sur sa nuque. Elle se retourna vers lui éleva les sourcils.

_« Oui, Severus ? »_ Dit-elle.

_« J'ai besoin de parler avec vous… Hermione. »_ Dit-il en se levant. _« Dans le couloir… »_

_« Je vous suis »_ dite-elle en se levant également et en rangeant dans son sac son exemplaire du chicaneur.

_« Ce jour-là… »_ Dit-il.

_« Oui ? »_

_« Vous… Vous étiez brusques avec moi. »_

_« Je suis désolé, mais elle était avec moi. »_

_« Je comprends mieux maintenant »_ dit-il en observant ses mains qui étaient jointes devant lui.

_« Je ne pouvais pas vous le dire, je ne pouvais vraiment pas… »_ Elle se perdait dans ses explications elle avait peur de dire quelque chose qui ferait qu'il la détestait.

_« Impossible de vous parler en face d'elle. »_ Finit-elle par dire.

_« Je sais que je vous est blessé, et si je pouvais changer les choses, je le ferai. »_ Dit-elle _« mais… Mais je dois me rendre en classe maintenant… Nous en rappelons plus tard si vous voulez. »_

_« Soit »_ répondit-il en levant les yeux. Ils se regardèrent un instant et Severus retenait son souffle, puis il partit en direction des cachots. Elle partit donnait son cours en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.


	75. Chapter 75

Bonjour à tous,

Désolé pour le retard que j'ai pris. Je vais essayer de publier tous les 15 jours a partir d'aujourd'hui excusez-moi encore.

Par la même occasion je suis à la recherche d'un(e) béta pour une autre fic. Si quelqu'un est intéresse merci de me le faire savoir.

Merci à :

Isabellerickman : attention dans les prochains chapitres ils ne vont pas faire que parler…

Aurélie malfoy : merci d'être toujours là. Et oui Rogue à un cœur, c'est un homme et non comme tout le monde le pense un vampire.

Van3xxx : Merci d'être toi aussi toujours là. Je vais essayer comme je l'ai dit plus haut d'être plus régulière.

A bientôt, donc dans 15 jours.

Ste

_**CHAPITRE 75**_

_**« Visite d'un monstre »**_

Ombrage avait apprécié les bonbons qu'Hermione lui avait apportés, mais, bien sûr, elle était toujours la même qu'auparavant. La manipulatrice, la mauvaise, la femme crapaud quel est et qu'elle sera toujours et que le ministère apprécié tant.

_«Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui, Dolores ? »_ Demanda Hermione, caressant la main de la vieille femme en fausse compassion.

_« Mieux, je pense. »_ Dit doucement Ombrage. Hermione en digne fille de dentiste, leva les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit l'État des dents jauni de son maître d'apprentissage, dut au bonbon qu'elle lui avait apporté.

_« Combien de temps restez-vous encore ? »_ Demanda l'apprenti en espérant une bonne réponse. Elle espérait enfin.

_« Mme Pomfresh m'a gardé aussi longtemps que possible, soi-disant pour éviter les infections les plus même si je pense tellement. Je me sens beaucoup mieux et je serais de retour la semaine prochaine. Et pour les retenues, bien sûr. Avez-vous donné des lignes aux élèves comme je vous l'ai suggéré ? »_

_«Eh bien »_dit Hermione lorsqu'Ombrage l'a regardai sans ciller. _« Je pensais que pour être plus productif… Je ne veux pas dire qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant… Mais... »_

_« Qu'ont-ils fait ? »_ Demanda ombrage de sa voix haute perchée.

_« Du nettoyage. Le nettoyage de la salle de classe, des bureaux, des chaises,… »_ Répondit Hermione rapidement. Ombrage ouvrit la bouche souvent doute pour lui dire ce qu'elle en pensait, mais Hermione poursuivi : _« J'espérais que cela ne serait pas trop long avant que vous soyez de nouveaux biens et je voulais que la classe soit magnifique pour votre retour. »_

«_ C'était une excellente idée, mais pas une punition suffisante » _Dit Ombrage_. « Ce n'était pas assez efficace si vous ne souhaitez pas que cela entraîne des récidives. »_

_« Je vois » _répondis Hermione inclinant la tête. _« Je ne suis pas très efficace lorsque vous n'êtes pas prêt de moi. »_

_« Traîtresse »_, pensa-t-elle avec dégoût. _« J'espère qu'elle ne verra rien de mes véritables pensées. »_

_« Au moins vous êtes restés fidèle aux idées de vos collègues, ma chère. »_ Ajouta ombrage en lui tapotant le bras. L'apprenti laissa le maître quelques minutes après.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry dans le couloir elle lui courra après.

_« Bonjour H,… M. Potter. »_ Dit-elle. Quand il n'était pas seul, il est toujours difficile de parler avec lui sur un ton officiel.

_« Comment allez-vous ? »_

_« Quand revient à l'enseigner ? »_ Demanda Harry en se référant à Ombrage. Hermione fronça les sourcils à sa question.

_« D'ici la semaine prochaine. »_ Répondit-elle. _« Pourquoi ? »_

Harry tressaillit essaiera sombra marquer involontairement. Cette fois ci, Hermione lui saisit avant qu'Harry n'est pu faire quelque chose. Elle souleva sa manche est pu lire les mots gravés dans sa chair. Elle devint extrêmement pâle.

_« Qui a fait cela ? »_ Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Les larmes coulaient sur séjour.

_« Ombrage. » _Répondit Harry. _« Avec une plume enchantée »._

_« Montre-moi. »_ Dit-elle en le traînant dans le bureau du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Hermione et Harry ont fouillé dans les tiroirs du bureau d'ombrage et Harry trouva bientôt l'objet tant redouté.

_« Quand j'écris avec cette plume, les mots s'incrustent dans ma chair… Et mon sens et l'encre. »_

_« Oh merlin, Harry ! »_ Dit _Hermione « je suis désolé. Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? Je suis peut-être son apprenti, mais parce que le ministère en a décidé ainsi. Et c'est parce que j'ai jeté un sortilège impardonnable pour nous défendre. Je t'aime comme un frère Harry. Tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Penses-tu vraiment que ma loyauté irait envers elle plutôt que vers toi ? »_

_« Je ne voulais pas en parler»_ dit-il à voix basse en baissant la tête et jouant avec la plume. _« Juste au cas où tu aurais dit que tu étais de son côté. »_

_« Oh ! Harry. » _Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras**. **_« Pourquoi la vie va amener à être aussi cynique ? Je suis désolé. »_

_« C'est sans doute un objet de magie noire. »_ Dit-il en brandissant la plume. Elle lui prit des mains en tremblant.

_« Je dois vite savoir ce qu'il en est. »_ Dit-elle _« je vais aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. »_

Harry grogna : _« Ne lui dit rien. Il ne s'y intéresse pas. »_ Elle fut étonnée.

_« Il s'en souciera, si c'est illégal. »_ Murmura Hermione. Avec précaution elle mit la plume dans son sac.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te le promets, je vais régler sa et tu auras justice, plus que je n'en ai eu. »_

_«Le ministère n'a toujours pas présenté ses excuses. »_ demanda Harry. _« Malgré la publication de l'article, ils n'ont pas présenté d'excuses ! »_

_« Ils ont besoin de plus de preuve. »_ Soupira Hermione.

_« À plus tard, Hermione. »_ Dit Harry en serrant une nouvelle fois son ami dans ses bras avant de quitter son bureau.

_« Qui dois-je m'adresser pour cela ? »_ Se demanda Hermione en regardant à l'intérieur de son sac une seule réponse lui vint à l'esprit et elle se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Elle jeta de la poudre et attendit avant d'entrer dans le livre la main verte.

_« Bureau de Severus Rogue. » _Articula-t-elle et elle disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes et de fumer.


	76. Chapter 76

_**SURPRISE !**_

_**Oui je sais j'avais dit tous les 15 jours, mais là je suis en forme et j'ai bien avancé. Donc voici un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Aurelie malfoy : Merci pour ta review et voici déjà la suite.**_

_**Purple : Merci pour ta review. Je vais essayer de faire attention ou lors de prendre une beta en sachant que cette fic n'est pas de moi. Merci pour ton com. Et effectivement je recherche une beta mais pour l'instant personne ne s'est proposé.**_

_**Van3xxx : merci il y a toujours de l'action. L'auteur est vraiment formidable.**_

_**Isabellerickman : Merci toi la fan de Severus.**_

_**CHAPITRE 76 :**_

_**« Severus »**_

Hermione l'avait complètement ignoré. Bien sûr, il était allé un peu trop loin avec ce baiser… Mais ce n'était pas comme si elle était une étudiante, non plus. Il ne l'avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle a eu sa nouvelle apparence. L'adulte qu'elle était devenue lors de la nuit de la Saint-Sylvestre 1993, était si belle dans la faible lumière du château qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite.

Puis, il avait laissé aller les choses et avait tout perdu en l'embrassant quand elle est venue pour l'aider.

Severus gémit et se mit à se cogner la tête sur son bureau. _« Idiot, idiot, imbécile. »_ Murmura-t-il. Il avait gâché les choses avec Lily. Et maintenant avec Hermione, juste au moment où il commençait à être bien à nouveau.

Avec un soupir, il se souvint de cette journée. Il était dans la forêt, il l'avait vu revenir vers Poudlard et il avait eu une folle envie de marcher avec elle jusqu'au château.

Oui. Il voulait juste être en sa compagnie… Oh, était-il sérieux ? Il lui semblait pourtant. Mais Severus Rogue n'avaient jamais aimé la compagnie de quelqu'un, jamais. Et elle l'avait rejeté, manifestement pas intéressé. Cela lui avait fait du mal, vraiment mal, et à bien des niveaux.

Il savait maintenant qu'il y avait Rita Skeeter avec elle et qu'elle avait faire cela pour lui éviter une humiliation publique. Elle ne l'avait pas véritablement rejeté. Elle avait juste voulu le protéger.

Il sourit, peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir. Il prit une grande gorgée de whisky pur feu. Il fallait qu'ils réfléchissent à un plan pour la séduire. Oui, il voulait faire la cour à Hermione Granger et il le ferait sacrément bien. Bien évidemment avec sa permission, et il aimerait vraiment cela.

_« Oh, Miss Granger ! Miss Granger ! » _Murmura-t-il en regardant la lumière à travers le liquide de son verre. _« Vous n'en avez aucune idée encore, mais je peux vous rendre très heureuse, plus heureuse que vous n'en avez jamais rêvé. »_

Peut-être pourrait-il lui envoyer son Patronus, et mettre en place un moment où il pourrait se rencontrer pour se parler. Il pourrait ainsi commencer à la séduire.

_« Expecto Patronum »_ dit-il en agitant sa baguette dans le mouvement. Sa biche argentée apparue et il sourit à nouveau. Puis il se souvint, la dernière fois qu'il avait bue à cause d'Hermione il était saoul, et… Il avait envoyé son Patronus un peu partout et aussi à… Par Merlin ! Il avait envoyé un Patronus aux parents d'Hermione pour leur dire qu'il aimait leur fille.

Mais par Salazar qu'avait-il fait ? Pas étonnant que Mme Granger l'avait regardé curieusement le jour de la troisième épreuve. Elle le savait. Elle a sûrement reconnu sa voix.

Un bruit infernal le fit sursauter. Il se recula rapidement et fit tomber sa chaise ainsi que son verre. Il effectua un rapide sort pour tout nettoyer puis il regarda vers la cheminée d'où provenait le bruit.

Hermione sortait de la cheminée. Il la regarda, elle était si délicieuse. Il marcha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras puis l'embrassa fougueusement. _« Aimez-moi »_ pensa-t-il avec acharnement. Puis il se dégagea pour voir sa réaction.

_**Note de l'auteur **__**: **_j'espère que vous ne vous êtes tous heureux. Oh, j'avais appelé décrire cette scène. Je l'avais en tête depuis plusieurs semaines. Et bien si j'ai bien fait mon travail vous devez être très impatient de connaître la suite. Est-ce bien fait mon travail ?

_**Note de la traductrice**__** :**_ Oh ! ! Par Merlin, mais nous vite la suite. C'est à moi là de travailler maintenant. Donc j'y vais. À bientôt


	77. Chapter 77

Bonjour à tous,

Merci pour les review.

Pas le temps d'y répondre cette semaine mais je pense très fort à vous.

A bientôt et voici le chapitre.

_**CHAPITRE 77 :**_

_**« Conversation »**_

_« Oh »_ Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Quand elle était passée par la cheminée pour se retrouver dans le bureau de Severus, elle ne s'attendait pas à être… Et bien, elle n'avait pas pensé… Elle n'avait pas anticipé… Oh, par Merlin ! Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction. Non pas qu'elle n'apprécie pas. Non, loin de là.

_« Je suis désolé. »_ Murmura Severus en se passant la main dans les cheveux _« Je n'aurais pas dû… »_

_« Je viens… Je suis… Oh, vous savez comment accueillir les jeunes filles ! »_

_« Euh, vos yeux sont toujours fermés. »_

_« Je suis en train de savourer le moment, Severus. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais embrassé comme ça. »_

_« Est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »_

Hermione a finalement abandonné sa position, elle frottait maintenant ses bras en en cherchant ses mots, et en regardant le sol.

_« C'est vraiment, vraiment apprécié le baissait que nous avons échangé à la bibliothèque, ce jour-là… C'était comme si rien n'existait plus… Je ne pensais pas revivre ça. »_

_« Oh »_ répondit Severus qui regarda ses pieds un peu gênés maintenant.

_« Cela vous dérange, que je vous dise ce que je pense ? »_

_« Pourquoi, vous… »_ Dit-il.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se déplacer, ses lèvres furent pressées contre celle de Severus, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il l'attira près de lui. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues d'Hermione alors qu'elle accrochait ses mains autour de la nuque de Severus. L'eu leurs lèvres se mirent à bouger l'une contre l'autre doucement, puis férocement et de nouveaux doucement. Il continuera à la poussée et ils se retrouvèrent contre le bureau professoral. Severus poussa violemment les papiers qui s'y trouvaient. Une bouteille d'encre se fracassa au sol mais cela ne les dérange pas. Il plaça Hermione sur la surface dégagée du bureau elle était désormais assise dessus et très collée aux professeurs de potion.

_« Severus »_ murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il lâcha ses lèvres en en s'attaquant maintenant à son cours_. « Severus, je… Je t'aime, je le pense vraiment… »_

Il fit une pause dans ses baisers et leva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle, elle fuyait son regard encore une fois embarrassée par son aveu. Il lui souleva son manteau pour qu'elle regarde elle aussi dans les yeux.

_« Je t'aime aussi. » _Répondit-il émerveiller. Elle vit son regard étonnamment heureux, puis il cligna des yeux et repris son masque.

_« Sirius »_ dit-elle d'une voix rauque, avec un regard empli de tristesse, de peur, d'horreur et d'anxiété. Severus fronça les sourcils.

_« Sirius ? »_ Répéta-t-il en la lâchant.

_« Il est mort. »_ Dit-elle regardant au loin avec des gens lui coulant sur les joues mais cette fois ce n'était pas des larmes de joie mais des larmes de tristesse.

_« Il meurt, au ministère de la magie. Ombrage… Elle fait du mal aux étudiants et aussi aux enseignants. Des sortilèges deloristes sont lancés… M. Weasley se fait attaquer par un serpent… Le ministère prend pouvoir à Poudlard… La bataille ministère, au département des mystères… Bellatrix Lestange… Elle le tue, elle tue Sirius. »_

_« Vous avez encore des bribes de souvenirs qui reviennent. »_ Annonça Severus.

_« Que faire si cela arrive vraiment ? »_ Demanda Hermione. Soulagé, lorsque ces terribles images de son passé s'arrêtèrent.

_« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que vous souvenirs ont jaillie ? Pensez, Hermione. »_

_« C'était le jour de la troisième épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers. Peut-être que les souvenirs reviennent lorsque je suis en situation stressante ? »_

_« Est-ce que… Êtes-vous stressés en ce moment ? »_ Demanda Severus, inquiet de sa réponse. Elle le regarda avec.

_« Non, non, Severus, non, pas du tout ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je rue d'autres flashes avant, les épreuves précédentes étaient tout aussi stressantes. Peut-être… Je ne sais pas. J'en aurais eu vraiment besoin plus tôt dans l'année, ça c'est foutrement vrai. »_

_« Ne jurez pas, Miss Granger. »_

_« Désolé, prof… Eh ! »_

_« Hermione »_ dit-il calmement, lui tenant les mains dans les siennes et en l'a regardant droit dans les yeux._ « Associer les avec le soir ou vous êtes arrivés, cette nuit-là, que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Il y a peut-être aucun rapport avec ce que j'avais dans les mains, car le professeur Dumbledore à…_ » Dit-elle en rêvant. Puis elle eut l'illumination _: « Oh, nous avons été… Vous me teniez et nous cherchions… Oh ! »_

_« La puissance magique les yeux n'est pas très connu car elle est très difficile à étudier. »_ Déclara Severus. « _Mais je suis sûr que vous avez lu beaucoup de livres qui traitent de ce sujet. En avez-vous entendu parler ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« À chaque fois que vous retrouviez un de vos souvenirs… »_

_« C'est la première fois que nous avons eu un contact visuel depuis que nous nous sommes embrassés, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« En effet. »_

_« Cela signifie donc qu'à chaque fois où nous nous embrassons, nous pouvons établir un contact visuel après cela signifie aussi que je retrouverai tous les souvenirs. »_

_« Veux-tu qu'on n'en parle plus ? »_ Dit-il en appuyant sur sa main, avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

_« Je pense qu'il est important de le dire au professeur Dumbledore avant qu'il ne parte. »_ Dit-elle en lui pressant la main. _« Je ne me souviens plus quand les choses vont se produire, mais je pense que M. Weasley est attaqué juste avant Noël. Parce que je peux le voir à la fête de Noel pas très longtemps après qu'il soit sorti de l'hôpital. Ombrage est responsable de tout cela. »_

_« Très bien, alors ? »_ Dit-il en l'aidant à descendre du bureau.

_« Mais si vous êtes libres ensuite…, nous pourrions travailler ensemble sur votre amnésie. »_

_« Ça serait merveilleux, Severus. »_

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : AH ! AH ! il encore un peu de mystère et puis un peu plus de rapprochement.

_**Note de la traductrice**_ : Vu la situation j'ai employé le tutoiement et le vouvoiement. Ils ne savent pas vraiment où ils en sont tous les deux.


	78. Chapter 78

Bonjour à tous,

Merci d'être toujours là malgré mes faute d'orthographe et de compréhension…

Je suis vraiment désolé mais cela va changer à partir de ce chapitre, et oui, j'ai une beta.

_**HAVATSELETE**_ merci de t'y coller, ce n'est pas de la tarte.

_**Merci à :**_

_Isabellerickman_ : Merci pour ta review. Et je me suis aperçu que mes chapitres n'étaient plus aussi bien. Alors j'ai une béta maintenant.

_Van3xxx :_ tu me laisse toujours une review d'encouragement.

_Blupou :_ Merci pour les critiques tu vois j'écoute …

_Eiwleane :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review et désolé de ne pas avoir répondu avant mais j'avais pas mal de chose à faire.

_Aurélie Malfoy :_ Comme d'hab. Heureuse que tu sois toujours là.

_Marie 78 :_ Désolé que tu trouves les chapitres trop court, mais je ne suis que la traductrice et compte aussi Havaselete pour la traduction.

Merci à tous et à bientôt.

_**CHAPITRE 78**_

_**« Dumbledore »**_

_« Alors le professeur Ombrage utilise un objet noir pour punir les élèves ? »_

_« Oui, professeur »_ confirma Hermione_. « Une plume qui utilise le sang d'une personne en guise d'encre… »_

_« Et les bras de la personne servent de feuilles de papier. »_ finit Dumbledore en hochant la tête_. « Arthur Weasley est attaqué en essayant de protéger la prophétie ? »_

_« Oui, monsieur »_

_« Et il survit ? »_

_« Je dois faire du sérum anti-venin. »,_ dit Severus. _« Il serait utile de connaître les composants, afin que je puisse faire un stock important ici. Peut-être que je pourrais même l'améliorer. Après tout, Nagini n'est pas un serpent comme les autres. »_ Il réprima un frisson.

_« De quoi d'autre vous souvenez-vous ? »,_ demanda Dumbledore.

_« Tout ce qui a rapport avec lord Voldemort. »_

_« Il va y avoir une évasion »,_ dit Hermione, _« à Azkaban »._ Elle s'était souvenue de cela lorsqu'elle avait remercié Severus d'avoir accepté de l'accompagner dans le bureau du directeur.

_« Ils sont en train de la planifier en ce moment »_ déclara Severus.

_« Bellatrix Lestrange est l'une des prisonnières qui s'évadent. »_ Ajouta Hermione. _« Puis Harry et les jumeaux Weasley se verront interdire de jouer au Quidditch. Ombrage devient complètement folle avec toutes ces règles... et après cela devient flou,… je ne me souviens plus. »_

_« Comment vos souvenirs sont-ils revenus ? »_

_« Je… J'ai une théorie », _dit Hermione_. « Mais elle implique plus de recherches. Le professeur Rogue… Severus m'a proposé d'utiliser sa bibliothèque privée et je pense pouvoir accéder à celle des Black, si je demande gentiment à Sirius. Il sera ravi de m'aider. Il va certainement particulièrement apprécier de laisser une Née-Moldue toucher aux affaires de sa famille. »_

_« Sans doute »_sourit Dumbledore. _« Et… quand vous dites la bibliothèque de Severus… ? »_

_« Ça veut dire ma collection de livres »_ déclara Severus.

_« Vous voulez dire… »_

_« Oui »_ dit Hermione, embarrassée quand elle se souvint de la soirée à la bibliothèque.

_« Vous êtes chanceuse ! »_ Ajouta Dumbledore, ne surprenant par-là ni Hermione, ni Severus. _« Il doit vraiment bien vous aimer. »_ finit-il par dire en désignant Severus de la tête. Hermione rougit, et Severus regarda ailleurs. Il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ne disaient pas à Dumbledore, mais celui-ci décida de les laisser garder leur petit secret pour le moment. Ce n'était probablement pas important.

_« Miss Gra … Hermione apprécie ma bibliothèque. »_ répondit Severus en haussant un sourcil à l'attention du directeur.

_« Ah... Je pense bien... Tenez-moi informé quand vous vous souviendrez de quelque chose, que ce soit important ou non. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée »_ répondit Dumbledore.

_« Mais… Et Dolores ? »,_ demanda Hermione en écarquillant les yeux_. « Nous ne pouvons certainement pas nous contenter de la laisser faire, surtout si ça s'aggrave. Il y a certaines choses qui ne doivent pas se produire, professeur. »_

_« Elle est ici sur l'ordre du ministère »_ dit Dumbledore. _« Pour garder un œil sur vous, comme vous l'aurez deviné. Peut-être… »,_ dit-il en se frottant la barbe. _« Qu'elle pourrait être surveillée à son tour. Pourriez-vous faire cela, Miss Granger ? »_

_« O-oui »_ dit Hermione lentement en fronçant les sourcils_. « Vous voulez que je l'espionne ? »_

_« Je dois vous enseigner tout ce que vous devez savoir sur l'espionnage, Granger._ » dit Severus en tournant la tête pour la regarder._ « Bien, que je pense que votre espionnage sera une promenade de santé, par rapport à ce que j'ai à faire. »_

_« Oh, il n'y a pas de comparaison possible, Monsieur. »_, dit Hermione. _« Je voulais juste clarifier… »_

_« En effet, Miss… Hermione_ », dit-il _« Maintenant, c'est le couvre-feu. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre chambre. »_

_« Je vous remercie, professeur », _dit-elle et ils quittèrent le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.

Quand ils atteignirent la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, Severus se tourna vers elle, bloquant le portrait, de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas entrer.

_« Pourquoi ne pas essayer de travailler sur vos souvenirs ? »,_ demanda-t-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

_« En fait, je préfèrerais simplement un baiser pour me souhaiter bonne nuit »_ dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

_« Mais si cela peut vous faire plaisir… »_

Une fois encore, ils s'embrassèrent, les bras de l'un autour de l'autre. Quand elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui, Hermione regarda Severus. Elle voulait seulement le voir, _lui_, sans être frappée par une douzaine d'images de son passé, ou bien, de l'avenir.

Et curieusement, c'est ce qui arriva. Ils ont continué à se regarder dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'une horloge sonne l'heure quelque part dans Poudlard. Hermione rentra dans sa chambre, tandis que Severus partit vers les donjons.

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : cela signifierait-il que les souvenirs d'Hermione ne reviendraient jamais ?

_**Note de la traductrice**_ : il ne faut jamais dire jamais.


	79. Chapter 79

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voici encore un nouveau chapitre._

_A partir d'aujourd'hui les publications seront aléatoire._

_Merci à ma **super béta** et je t'embrasse._

_Merci aussi **à l'auteur** pour son texte _

_**Et**_

_Merci à **vous **de me lire et tout particulièrement **Aurelie Malfoy, Van3xxx et Isabellerickman** pour vos encouragements._

_**CHAPITRE 79 :**_

_**"Occlumancie"**_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« M. Potter, est-ce que vous allez vous calmer ? »_

_« Hermione, j'espère que tu plaisantes. Tes souvenirs te sont juste revenus… comme ça ? Et je dois continuer mes cours avec Rogue ? »_

_« Le Professeur Rogue. »_ dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. _« Ne m'oblige pas à te retirer des points pour non-respect envers l'un de tes enseignant. »_

_« Comment te sont revenus tes souvenirs ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. »_ dit-elle, pensive. _« Je dois faire un peu plus de recherches »_ ajouta-t-elle plus bas_. « Quoi qu'il en soit, pour faire court, nous avons besoin que tu fasses la paix avec Severus et que tu apprennes l'Occlumancie. J'ai parlé avec lui, et il a accepté que, si tu avances bien, il t'apprendra aussi la Legillimancie. »_

_« Severus ? »_ murmura Harry goguenard. Hermione fronça les sourcils. _« Je souhaiterais seulement que ce soit toi qui m'apprennes l'Occlumancie, Her… Miss Granger. »_ Ils devaient être prudents lorsqu'ils se parlaient. Les élèves passaient pour se rendre à leurs cours et Ombrage était maintenant de retour en classe – ou du moins supervisait les leçons tandis qu'Hermione dispensait les cours - et de fait, les étudiants n'avaient pas très envie d'y aller. _« Essayez de ne pas avoir de retenue M. Potter. »_

_« Oui, Miss Granger. »_ Ils entrèrent dans la classe avec seulement quelques étudiants sur leurs talons. Ombrage était assise à son bureau, surveillant sa classe en souriant doucereusement. Hermione fit son chemin vers l'avant de la classe et demanda à ouvrir les manuels. Ils soupirèrent tous, regrettant la façon pratique dont elle leur avait enseigné la défense contre les forces du mal.

_« Maintenant ! », a_boya Hermione. Ils sautèrent tous de leur chaise, à l'exception des Serpentards qui restaient toujours stoïques. _« Je peur que vous n'ayez pas bien lu votre manuel. Nous allons reprendre par le commencement ; seulement cette fois, je veux que l'un d'entre vous lise le premier chapitre à voix haute et nous nous arrêterons sur chaque passage afin d'en discuter et faire en sorte que vous compreniez bien tout ce qui y est indiqué. Il est important que vous compreniez ce que vous lisez. »_ Elle serra les dents, dans un sourire après avoir dit cela, en se sentant terriblement sale d'avoir eu à leur dire que les bêtises que le ministère tentait de leur faire avaler, étaient importantes. Mais elle y était obligée pour s'assurer qu'Ombrage de la suspecte pas.

Lavande, étant la préfète des Gryffondors se porta volontaire pour lire. Hermione lui donna donc la parole à demi concentrée sur la leçon. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore, parce qu'elle avait été capable de d'enseigner le nécessaire en classe, pendant qu'Ombrage était malade. Maintenant ils devaient reprendre les choses comme avant.

Peut-être pourrait-elle apprendre l'Occlumencie auprès de Harry, et jouer ainsi un rôle de médiateur si les choses devenaient un peu… tendues entre eux. Et éviter les duels.

_« Bien, maintenant discutons-en. »,_ dit-elle en agitant sa main. _« Quelles sont les idées principales dans ce... »_


	80. Chapter 80

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Désolé pour l'attente mais vous ne serez pas déçu par la traduction.**

**En effet depuis qu' H'ava y travaille avec moi, c'est carrément mieux.**

**Aurelie Malfoy : merci pour tes coms.**

**Van3xxx : merci à toi aussi. Je le dis tout le temps aussi. Et je le pense vraiment. Heureusement que vous êtes là, sinon on abandonnerait les fics.**

**Or elise : désolé, je ne suis que la co-traductrice. H'ava et moi nous n'y sommes pour rien.**

**Isabellerickman : Ombrage est comme son nom l'indique une mauvaise personne qui travaille dans l'ombre du ministère à des mauvaises fins.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et encore merci à vous.**

_**CHAPITRE 80 :**_

_**« Une trêve »**_

Il était impératif qu'Ombrage ne soit pas dans les alentours quand Harry et Severus se mettraient d'accord pour… Et bien, pour ne pas être d'accord. C'était très important pour Hermione, non pas seulement parce qu'ainsi les leçons pourraient continuer, mais aussi parce de cette manière, cela ne dégénèrerait pas trop si les choses entre Severus et elle devenaient sérieuses. Après tout, ils s'étaient embrassés plusieurs fois, donc logiquement, l'étape suivante devrait être un rendez-vous amoureux, non ?

Mais ils devaient d'abord régler cette affaire.

Hermione et Dumbledore superviseraient la signature de la trêve, qui serait lourde de tensions. Pour une raison inconnue, Harry était agacé par le directeur, et n'arrêtait pas d'amener sa main à son front, à l'endroit-même où se trouvait sa cicatrice.

_« Maintenant, serrez-vous la main »_, ordonna Hermione en réprimant un sourire alors que Severus tendait la main vers Harry.

Sur un signe d'Hermione, le jeune garçon, secoua brièvement la main de son professeur, et l'apprentie jeta un œil sur Dumbledore qui, lui, ne souriait pas. Il regardait Harry, presque comme s'il était … nerveux ?

Curieux…

_« Je vais essayer d'être … plus aimable avec vous Potter. »_ dit Severus en pensant à Hermione tout au long de cette échange, pour tenir le coup. _« Il a fallu beaucoup de persuasion »_ ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard en direction de…- oserait-il le dire ? - sa petite amie. _« Mais j'en suis venu, en effet, à voir tel que vous êtes, et non pas comme une réminiscence de votre père »_

Hermione s'était souvenue du souvenir qu'Harry avait vu dans la Pensine et Severus lui avait expliqué qu'il avait été malmené par les Maraudeurs. Il ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il avait été amoureux de Lily Evans, car il ne voulait pas la faire fuir, au cas où elle croie qu'il serait en train de trouver un substitut à la mère de Potter.

Il aurait s'agit là d'un bien mauvais substitut. Il n'y avait personne comme Hermione Granger. Personne au monde...

_« Sirius m'a dit que lui et mon père avaient l'habitude de vous brutaliser à l'école »_ lâcha Harry, en grimaçant à la pensée que son père ait pu avoir été aussi cruel_. « Même si je doute qu'il soit possible de rattraper cela, je ferai de mon mieux, en commençant par faire des efforts en potion. Et je vais faire comme Miss Granger avait l'habitude de faire, euh, et vous défendre devant les autres. »_

_« Avait l'habitude de faire ? »_ murmura Severus en la regardant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_« Je continue à vous défendre, mais plus aussi souvent puisque je n'étudie plus à leurs côtés. »_ répondit-elle. _« Rien n'a changé. »_

_« Mais pourtant beaucoup de chose ont changé. »_ dit-il ses yeux sombres perçant les siens. Elle déglutit difficilement; arrachant finalement son regard du sien sourit à Harry. Mais il ne faisait pas attention à eux. Il tenait son front douloureux, et il releva la tête d'un seul coup. Avec férocité, il fusilla du regard Dumbledore, qui soupira.

_« Tout est de votre faute. »_ cria Harry en pointant son doigt vers le directeur, tandis que son autre main était toujours pressée contre sa cicatrice. _« Dites-moi ce qu'il m'arrive ! »._

Severus cramponna son bras de douleur, Hermione fut à ces côtés immédiatement.

_« Il t'appelle, n'est-ce pas ? »_ demanda-t-elle doucement. Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

_« Alors allez-y »_ déclara le directeur, en entendant leur conversation à voix basse. Severus hocha encore un fois la tête et il courut précipitamment vers ses quartiers ou il enfila son masque et sa cape, sans remarquer qu'il avait été suivi. Quand il se retourna pour utiliser la cheminée il fut surpris de trouver Hermione debout devant lui. Elle pâlit à la vue de son masque et se recula contre la cheminée.

_« Cela fait partie de ce que je suis, Hermione. »_ dit-il en avançant vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle s'agrippa à lui. _« Mais ce ne sera pas le cas si je suis mort. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Je dois y aller maintenant. »_

_« Promets-moi que tu vas revenir. »_ chuchota-t-elle. _« Promets-le-moi Severus. »_

_« Je le promets. »_ dit-il en la faisant pivoter de façon à ce que soit lui qui soit dos au feu. Il l'embrassa doucement tout en prenant de la poudre de cheminette. Ses lèvres toujours pressées contre les siennes, il en jeta derrière lui dans les flammes. Se détachant enfin d'elle, il pénétra dans le feu, et disparu en quelques instants.

_« Je t'aime. »_ dit-elle une larme coulant sur sa joue droite. Elle se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils à proximité du foyer quand elle se rendit compte que ce qu'elle avait dit était, en effet, la pure vérité.

**_Note de l'auteur :_ Mais… pourra-t-elle encore le lui dire ?**


	81. Chapter 81

_**Très chers lecteurs,**_

_**Je suis désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai perdu ma beta en route. Je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis un bon bout de temps alors aujourd'hui je m'y remets, mais seule.**_

_**Donc encore désolé et voici un chapitre…**_

_**CHAPITRE 81 :**_

_**«Dissimulation»**_

Severus espérait que l'on ne verrait pas qu'l avait embrassé quelqu'un. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin s'était de perdre sa position d'espion de l'Ordre. Et surtout il n'avait pas envie de se faire à nouveau torturé, même s'il était un Mangemort, il serrait avec une telle découverte soumis au sortilège doloris. Après que le seigneur des ténèbres soit revenu à la vie, il lui avait fallu un certain temps avant qu'il lui fasse confiance à nouveau.

En mettant en place son bouclier d'occulmen, il réfléchit aux informations qu'il pourrait donner. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour cela et il en avait besoin pour maintenir sa couverture d'espion en place. Eh bien, il allait devoir improviser, … comme d'habitude. Il devait absolument éviter de parler d'Hermione. Il ne voulait pas risquer qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Il rejoignit les autres, les Lestrnage, Barty Croupton, les parents de beaucoup de ses élèves et beaucoup d'autres aussi étaient présent dans la salle du trône.

_« Ah, Severus »_ dit Voldemort _« te voilà enfin »_

_« Pardonnez mon retard, mon seigneur. »_ annonça Severus à genoux devant son maître. _« J'étais avec Dumbledore, et Potter et la sang-de-bourbe Granger étaient là aussi. »_

_« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je suis forcé de donner des leçons d'Occlumancie à Potter »_ dit Severus_. « Nous avons dû trouver un arrangement. Cela va prendre un certain temps, ce garçon est tellement incompétent. »_

_« Et pourtant, il m'abattu le première fois. »_ déclara Voldemort en regardant dans les yeux de Severus_. « Dis-moi exactement ce que tu penses de moi ? »_ demanda-t-il en se penchant en avant les coudes sur les genoux.

_« Mon seigneur »_ dit Severus en avançant dans un territoire dangereux. _« Il serait insensé de suggérer que vous êtes moins puissant. C'est grâce à sa mère … qui vous a battu la dernière fois. Avec le rituel qui vous a ramené, il n'y a plus de risque que cela recommence. »_

_« Bonne réponse. »_ déclara Voldemort se caressant le menton lentement. _« Des nouvelles au sujet de ma commande ? »_

_« Dumbledore a du mal à me faire totalement confiance, mais je vais assister à une réunion durant les prochaines vacances. »_

_« Les vacances de Noel ? »_

_« Oui, Maître. J'ai hâte d'y être. »_ Dit-il sarcastique et Voldemort sourit puis les autres se mirent à rire. » Et les cours d'Occlumancie que tu vas donner au marmot ? » demanda-t-il _« dis m'en plus. »_

_« Essayer de le forcer à construire un mur autour des choses qui ne veut pas montrer. Il va automatiquement mettre ces choses en avant de son esprit, parce que comme je vous le disais, c'est un étudiant terrible. Je peux dire qu'il ne pratiquera pas et ne travaillera pas et du coup ses défenses seront faibles et son esprit sera encore plus ouvert. »_

_« C'est très bien. »_ murmura Voldemort. _« Retourne à Poudlard et dit-moi comment avance ses leçons. Soit prêt à me sentir dans son esprit alors. Je ne serai pas en mesure de le faire durant tes leçons. Le vieux fou serait trop soupçonneux et il finirait par lui apprendre à ta place. D'ailleurs, dis-moi pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas enseigné directement ? »_

_« Peut-être a-t-il compris que vous aviez accès à son esprit et qu'il a peur que vous trouviez des informations importante à travers ces leçons. »_

_« Vrai »_ déclara à nouveau Voldemort et il sourit. _« Très bien Severus. Retourne à Poudlard et envoie-moi une chouette dès que possible. »_

_« Oui, Maître. »_ dit Severus en se levant. IL fit son chemin hors de la salle et transplana jusqu'à l'école. Il trouva Hermione recroquevillé dans son fauteuil, le regard perdue dans le vide.


	82. Chapter 82

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Désolé pour le retard que j'ai prit je suis impardonnable, mais s'il vous plaît ne sortez pas vos baguettes le doloris ça fait trop mal.**_

_**Si quelqu'un est volontaire pour traduire la fin de la fic avec moi il y a pas de soucis. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent encore le temps de me lire et à mettre des review, comme Isabellerickman ou aurelie malfoy …**_

_**Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**_

_**CHAPITRE 82 :**_

_**« Elle n'attendait que lui »**_

_« Hermione ? »_ dit-il doucement en faisant un pas en avant. Elle regardait toujours au loin, elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué_. « Hermione, vous allez, bien ? Je suis revenu. »_ Il se pencha légèrement et plaça une main sur son épaule. Dès qu'il fit cela, elle tourna rapidement la tête vers lui.

Lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, elle sauta de son fauteuil pour atterrir dans ses bras toute tremblant.

_« Vous êtes revenu »,_ murmura-t-elle les bras autour de ses épaules. _« J'étais tellement inquiète. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Pourquoi !? Vous alliez Le voir. Quelque chose aurait pu vous arriver… »_

_« Mais cela n'a pas été le cas. »_ déclara Severus en inclinant la tête. _« Maintenant, calmez-vous. Prenez un siège et respirez doucement. »_

Elle obéit et s'assit dans le fauteuil et il s'accroupit en face d'elle. Ces mains sur les accoudoirs pour être plus près d'elle. Il pouvait voir qu'elle avait pleuré et il se demandait si ses larmes avait été pour lui.

_« Vous savez que je ferai de mon mieux pour me protéger afin de continuer mon rôle d'espion pour l'Ordre. »_ dit-il. Elle hocha la tête ne le quittant pas des yeux. _« Vous savez que le seigneur des ténèbres me considère comme précieux. Une source d'information à ne pas négliger, non ? _» Elle répondit oui de la tête à nouveau.

_« Dumbledore a fait tout ce qu'il peut pour assurer ma sécurité, et je suis un occulmen très qualifié, comme vous le savez. »_

_« Je sais »_ finit-elle par dire d'une voix faible en le regardant fixement.

_« Alors, pourquoi s'inquiéter tant, quand je suis sûre que rien ne peut m'arriver dans ces circonstances ? »_Demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue pour effacer ses larmes. _« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Et … pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? »_

Elle le regarda encore de ses yeux humides, et elle secoua la tête avec étonnement. _« Parce que j'ai une grande affection pour vous, c'est normal que je m'inquiéte pour vous. Lorsque je me suis rendu compte que vous étiez en réel danger, j'ai réalisé, après que vous aillez quitté la pièce, que je ne pourrai peut-être plus jamais vous dire que je … que je vous aime. »_

Ce fut au tour de Severus d'être étonné. _« Vous… ! Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas … je … »_

Pour lui faire comprendre, Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit rapidement à son baiser et tomba à genoux en face de la chaise, afin qu'il puisse la tenir plus près de lui. Il s'écarta afin d'embrasser ses joues, ses paupières, son front, son nez et enfin revenir sur ses lèvres. Puis il se dégagea.

_« Hermione. »_ réussit-il à dire d'une voix rauque. Il la serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle enfouit son nez dans son épaule. _« Ma chérie, Hermione, comment pouvez-vous …vous êtes une magnifique jeune femme et vous … tu m'as ensorcelé. »_ Elle gloussa, et il sourit à cela. _« Sois à moi. »_

_« Je suis à toi. »_répondit-elle en caressant ses joues. Elle remarqua que, encore une fois, ses souvenirs n'avaient pas réussi à venir. Peut-être que maintenant qu'elle avait compris ce qui les déclenche, elle avait besoin de se concentrer sur eux et ne plus attendre qu'ils viennent accidentellement_. « Je serai toujours avec toi. »_

_« Vraiment ? »_ demanda-t-il dans un sourire narquois.

_« Oui »_ dit-elle rayonnante_. « Pour toujours et à jamais. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi maintenant. »_

_« Eh bien »_ ajouta-t-il en se levant qu'a moitié pour ne laisser qu'un genou à terre. _« Je vais te prendre au mot. Veux-tu m'épouser, Hermione Granger ? »_

_« Quoi !?…. Oui »_ Severus sursauta_. « Oui, je veux t'épouser. »_


End file.
